Prisonnière
by lily3135
Summary: Bella est journaliste d'investigation. Après avoir suivi la piste de sa dernière obsession: les vampires, elle se retrouve à Volterra, la cité interdite où elle va découvrir à ses dépends un monde où des humains troquent leur corps et leur sang contre un fragile espoir d'immortalité. Mais elle va aussi rencontrer Edward, un vampire qui va bouleverser sa vision des choses.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Prigionniera… prisonnière…

Les murs n'ont plus aucune importance, ma prison est dans ma tête.

J'avais cru que revoir le ciel apaiserait la peur et rendrait les choses plus faciles mais il n'en est rien.

L'air suturé de gaz d'échappement et les gratte-ciel qui m'entourent ne sont qu'une illusion de liberté.

Je suis épiée, surveillée.

Cette présence sombre et obscure plane sur moi depuis plusieurs jours.

Ils viennent pour moi, je le sais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir.

La mort semble douce comparée au prix que je paye déjà pour ma folie.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour!_

_Alors voilà, ça y est, je me lance aujourd'hui dans mon nouveau projet._

_Je vous livre aujourd'hui le début de "Prisonnière" que j'ai essayé de bichonner pour bien planter le décors._

_Si vous me connaissez déjà pour m'avoir suivie dans l'aventure formidable qu'a été l'écriture de "La courtisane", je suis très contente de vous retrouver. Si on ne se connait pas, n'hésitez pas à aller lire ma première fic pour faire ma connaissance. Mais quoi qu'il en soit et qui que vous soyez, soyez les bienvenus chez moi et j'espère que vous vous y plairez!_

_J'ai évidemment pris des libertés avec l'histoire pour l'arranger à ma sauce, vous vous rendrez vite compte des petits changements que j'ai opérés. J'espère que je ne choquerai personne._

_Pour la fréquence d'écriture, je ne peux jamais me prononcer. Parfois il peut ne se passer que quelques jours entre deux chapitres tout comme il peut parfois se passer quelques semaines. Il ne faudra jamais m'en vouloir. Celles qui me connaissent savent que ça finit toujours par venir et qu'il suffit parfois de me secouer un peu pour me faire aller plus vite._

_J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires bons ou mauvais, vos attentes, vos préférences, vos déceptions, tout!_

_En ce début d'histoire, c'est encore plus important pour moi de savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction._

_A bientôt_

_Lily_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

**Chapitre 1- Pov Bella**

Mon sang pulsait dans ma tête à un rythme assourdissant et ça faisait un mal de chien.

Je roulai sur moi-même jusqu'à sentir la froideur d'un drap contre ma joue. Ce simple mouvement amplifia la douleur qui m'arracha un gémissement.

Je ne parvins pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux ?

Je contractai les paupières tout en me recroquevillant encore plus, ramenant mes genoux pratiquement sous mon menton, et finalement, au prix d'un douloureux effort, je parvins à entrouvrir un œil. Durant la seconde que dura cet exploit, j'aperçu le drap du lit sur lequel j'étais étendue. Je le tenais dans ma main crispée devant mon visage et j'en distinguai nettement la couleur malgré la pénombre : il était pourpre.

Les draps de ma chambre d'hôtel étaient blancs.

Blancs. Pas pourpres.

Encore sonnée et seulement vaguement consciente, je laissais ces trois mots tourner un temps dans ma tête.

Pas pourpres : blancs.

Mais où étais-je, alors ?

Je tentai de me redresser mais ne parvins qu'à amplifier la pulsation lancinante à l'arrière de mon crâne alors je me laissai retomber sur le matelas.

Réfléchis Bella ! Rappelle-toi !

Il me fallut attendre que le tambour dans ma tête se calme avant d'être véritablement capable de chercher dans ma mémoire des bribes de souvenirs.

Florence. Capitale toscane au centre de l'Italie.

J'étais arrivée en ville le 12 septembre, soit deux jours plus tôt… enfin il me semblait. J'avais une piste sérieuse qui me menait à Il Crepusculo, une boite select du centre-ville, alors je l'avais suivie et j'étais déjà dans le carré V.I.P. à peine quatre heures après être descendue de l'avion. C'est dingue ce qu'une paire d'escarpins, un sourire et un accent américain pouvaient ouvrir comme portes !

Pourtant, je n'avais rien récolté à part une bonne douzaine de numéros de téléphone et presque autant de demandes en mariage. J'avais déjà expérimenté ce charme envahissant à l'italienne lors de mon séjour à Rome quelques jours plus tôt mais je ne parvenais pas à m'y faire et j'étais rentrée à mon hôtel sur la Piazza Roma comme j'en étais partie : seule.

Mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue si facilement alors j'étais retournée dans le club le lendemain soir.

La douleur semblait s'estomper à mesure que je reprenais mes esprits et que mes souvenirs affluaient.

La soirée avait mal commencé. Personne ne réagissait à mes sous-entendus. Pourtant je savais que mon italien n'était pas si mauvais. Merci à l'université de Seatle!

Puis j'avais enfin fini par repérer la cible parfaite. Brune, sculpturale, environ un mètre soixante-dix de pulpeuse beauté latine à peine couverte de dentelle et de soie noire, je n'avais aucun doute quant à la profession de la jeune femme dont j'avais fini par m'approcher. Et, comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, la proposition qu'elle me fit fit voler en éclat mes dernières incertitudes. Je fus néanmoins ravie d'apprendre que je pourrais aisément arrondir mes fins de mois en me joignant à des rendez-vous très privés qui, d'après la description qu'elle m'en fit, ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à l'idée que je me faisais des orgies de la Rome antique.

Iliana semblait intraitable en affaire et comme je m'étais montrée volontairement intéressée par son offre, elle avait déjà commencé à défendre son pourcentage sur nos futurs gains. Je l'avais laissé parler pour la mettre en confiance car ce n'était pas elle qui m'intéressait mais ses clients. Malgré son débit rapide, je comprenais au moins une phrase sur deux, parvenant même à savourer mon cosmopolitan tout en laissant courir mon regard sur la foule se mouvant au rythme de la techno… ou de la dance… ou… peu importe !

Et, tout à coup, tout avait basculé.

Je me rappelai cette sensation étrange, comme si tous mes sens se mettaient soudainement en alerte et que tous les poils de mon corps se hérissaient subitement. La certitude absolue de la menace…

Je connaissais ce sentiment pour l'avoir expérimenté plusieurs fois depuis le début de ma carrière. J'avais suffisamment confiance en mon instinct pour être parfaitement sûre de moi : j'étais observée.

Alors j'avais rapidement décliné l'offre de Iliana qui m'avait fait comprendre par quelques mots bien sentis qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'avoir gaspillé son temps précieux avec moi, j'avais récupéré mon sac au vestiaire et j'avais quitté le night-club d'un pas pressé.

Tout se fit parfaitement clair dans ma tête d'un seul coup.

Je me rappelai la ruelle et les éclats de voix derrière moi.

Ils étaient quatre, peut-être cinq à m'interpeler.

« Hey, où tu crois filer comme ça ? »

« Pars pas si vite, on va s'amuser ! »

« La pauvre, on lui fait peur… »

Puis les rires, et l'angoisse froide dans mes veines, pulsée à travers mon corps par les battements accélérés de mon cœur.

J'avais une bombe lacrymogène dans mon sac. Ça aurait suffi à en maitriser un, peut-être deux, mais pas cinq. Alors je m'étais mise à courir mais, fidèle à moi-même, j'avais trébuché et ma tête avait heurté quelque chose.

Puis, plus rien.

Oh mon dieu ! Si je n'étais plus dans cette ruelle sombre, c'est qu'on m'avait emmenée ailleurs. Or j'étais seule avec ces hommes dont les intentions étaient clairement de prendre du bon temps avec moi, quoi que j'en dise.

Je n'étais pas à mon hôtel, on m'avait emmenée quelque part ailleurs.

Il fallait que je me lève, que je ne laisse pas la panique me clouer sur ce lit.

Bon sang, Bella, bouge-toi !

Je parvins à me redresser. La migraine était toujours là mais c'était supportable. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et pris mon courage à deux mains pour ouvrir complètement les yeux et observer ce qui m'entourait.

Il faisait sombre. La seule lumière venait de la fenêtre et je devinai que je ne devais qu'à la pleine lune la chance de pouvoir découvrir mon environnement.

Hormis le lit sur lequel j'étais assise, la pièce n'était presque pas meublée. Je distinguai une table et une chaise appuyées contre le mur opposé et une alcôve qui semblait dissimuler un petit cabinet de toilette. C'est tout ce que je pouvais discerner pour l'instant. Une lampe était posée sur une table de chevet à ma droite mais je n'osai pas l'allumer de peur d'attirer quelqu'un.

Il me restait un dernier examen à effectuer.

Baissant les yeux, j'observai mon corps. Tout avait l'air normal. Je portais toujours mes vêtements : une paire de jeans ajustés et un haut fluide en soie noire sans manche et légèrement décolleté. Pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, je décrispai mes doigts du drap pour inspecter l'état du tissu. Il était fragile et n'aurait pas survécu à une agression. On ne m'avait donc pas déshabillée. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, tâtai mes jambes et mes bras avant de me rendre à l'évidence avec un indicible soulagement : je n'étais pas blessée et j'étais tout à fait certaine qu'on n'avait pas abusé de moi de quelque manière que ce soit.

Mais on m'avait amenée ici…

Qui ?

Et pourquoi ?

Et où était ce « ici », d'abord ?

Je me levai et marchai d'un pas chancelant vers la fenêtre. Plus je m'approchais, plus je pouvais distinguer la texture des murs. Ils étaient en pierre brute, pâle et granuleuse. Quant à la fenêtre, elle était obturée par une de ces grilles de fer ouvragées que j'imaginais tout à fait dans les gynécées du proche orient ou bien dans une prison médiévale.

Par les interstices, je ne parvins à voir aucune lumière, à peine les contours des arbres en contrebas. J'évaluais la hauteur à près de 6 mètres.

Si j'étais encore à Florence, je n'étais plus dans la ville même.

Je prêtai l'oreille et n'entendis que le bruit du vent.

Ou étais-je, bon dieu ?

Je me retournai et promenai un regard paniqué sur la chambre. Elle était grande mais hermétiquement close. La lourde porte de bois brut et foncé que je découvris alors confirma cette impression.

Je la regardai comme si c'était la porte même de l'enfer, n'osant pas m'en approcher. Je retins mon souffle ainsi, sans bouger, pendant ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité. C'était un mauvais rêve, forcément !

Cette pièce dans une bâtisse en pierre d'au moins trois étages, perdue en pleine campagne et aux fenêtres scellées ce clair de lune fantomatique, bref, tout ça, ce décor de film d'horreur ne pouvait être que le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne pouvais pas être là. Je ne pouvais pas avoir traversé tout ce que j'avais traversé pour me retrouver enfermée dans le château de l'ogre !

Dans le silence, le sang battant à mes tempes était le seul son que je pouvais percevoir.

Je fermais les yeux, plissant fortement les paupières, espérant que, quand je les rouvrirais, je me retrouverais très loin d'ici.

Mais, bien évidemment ça ne marcha pas et, quand je les rouvris, la porte était toujours là.

Je me laissai glisser au sol. Mes jambes refusaient de me porter pour l'instant.

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

Je n'avais jamais su me tenir éloignée des ennuis bien longtemps. Toute gosse, déjà, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fourrer mon nez partout dès que je sentais qu'on me cachait quelque chose. Je ne supportais pas le secret. Et l'injustice encore moins.

Ce penchant m'avait tout naturellement poussé vers des études de journalisme. Mais je m'étais vite lassée de la rubrique des chiens écrasés. J'avais réalisé que mon physique inspirait confiance. Avec mon mètre soixante-cinq, mes longs cheveux bruns, mon visage en forme de cœur et mon teint pâle, je n'incarnais pas l'image de la baroudeuse dénicheuse de scandales que j'étais pourtant devenue.

J'avais commencé petit, réussissant à force de regards énamourés pour les quaterbacks, à m'intégrer suffisamment dans le fan-club d'une grande équipe de football de Seattle pour mettre au jour un vaste trafic d'anabolisants.

J'avais seulement 21 ans à l'époque mais cette affaire avait mis le feu aux poudres et, à presque 25 ans maintenant, j'étais assurée de toujours trouver un acquéreur pour un article signé Isabella Swan.

J'étais devenue journaliste d'investigation et mon métier était devenu ma drogue. Fille du chef de la police d'une petite bourgade d'Olympic et d'une romancière à l'eau de rose, qu'aurais-je pu devenir d'autre, de toute façon ? Ma mère m'avait transmis son goût pour l'écriture et mon père son esprit intraitable et épris de justice. Démanteler de l'intérieur ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre était ma façon à moi de contribuer à faire un monde meilleur.

Et j'étais la meilleure dans mon domaine.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais sauté dans un jean sans me poser de question quand j'avais reçu un appel en pleine nuit de mon contact à la morgue. Il y avait presque deux mois de cela.

J'avais retrouvé Laurent vautré dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau en inox. Plongé dans la lecture d'un comic, il m'avait fait comprendre en levant bien haut l'index de la main droite que je n'étais pas sa priorité du moment. Il m'avait appelé mais je le connaissais assez pour ne pas avoir envie de le braquer d'entrée de jeu. J'avais donc ravalé mes sarcasmes et poussé un soupir silencieux en enfonçant les mains profondément dans les poches de mon sweat à capuche, prête à attendre qu'il daigne mettre de côté sa lecture.

Il avait tourné encore quelques pages avant de lever vers moi son regard sombre et de m'adresser enfin un sourire.

« Bella ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Tu m'as appelée » avais-je répliqué en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu penses bien que je ne choisirais pas de venir ici pour soigner une insomnie. »

Il leva un œil vers la pendule en inox accrochée sur le mur en carrelage blanc.

« C'est vrai qu'il est tard ! Il faut m'excuser, les locataires sont tellement enjoués en ce moment que je ne vois pas le temps passer ! »

Je l'avais laissé rire tout seul de sa bêtise, ses dreadlocks retenues par un élastique s'agitant en tous sens.

« Et, bien, je vois que tu n'as pas plus d'humour depuis la dernière fois…

- A quatre heures du mat', jamais. Bon, Laurent, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?»

Il avait cessé de rire tout à fait mais ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire carnassier que je connaissais bien.

« Minute ma jolie. Tu connais mes tarifs.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu te serais peut-être acheté une conscience depuis la dernière fois… » avais-je répondu en soupirant et en sortant de la poche arrière de mon jean une enveloppe contenant 200 dollars que j'avais lancée sur le bureau.

« Ce n'est pas la conscience qui me paiera mon loyer » avait-il répliqué en se levant sans vérifier le contenu de l'enveloppe. « Suis-moi. »

Il s'était levé et m'avait précédée à travers les portes battantes qui nous séparaient de la pièce où étaient conservés les cadavres. Comme d'habitude, j'avais porté ma manche à mon nez pour me préserver de l'odeur mêlée de putréfaction et de désinfectant.

Laurent s'était approché d'un des casiers réfrigérés à porte d'inox, l'avait ouvert et avait tiré sur le plateau coulissant afin de faire apparaitre la silhouette recouverte d'un drap. Il avait rabattu le tissu jusqu'aux épaules du mort, découvrant le visage d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Dieu merci, ses yeux étaient fermés. Cela m'avait grandement aidé à contenir la nausée.

« Je te présente Alfred Starks qui nous fait l'honneur d'être notre hôte depuis dimanche! » avait claironné Laurent.

Je l'avais regardé d'un air horrifié, ne comprenant toujours pas comment il pouvait faire ce métier.

« Et je suis là parce que… » avais-je commencé pour l'inciter à poursuivre et abréger le plus possible le séjour d'Alfred à l'air libre.

Laurent avait rabattu un peu plus le drap, découvrant sans un mot la gorge du pauvre homme. Elle était déchiquetée, littéralement.

« Il a été mordu ? » avais-je demandé.

« Oui m'dame ! »

J'avais évidemment entendu parler des attaques qui semblaient avoir eu lieu ces derniers temps dans les bas quartiers. Plusieurs SDF avaient été retrouvés morts, victimes à ce qu'il semblait, d'une sorte d'animal sauvage. On avait parlé d'un ours ou d'un puma qui aurait pu s'aventurer aux abords de la ville et s'attaquer aux pauvres gens qui dormaient dehors.

« Je croyais que les flics avaient dit que la menace était écartée » avais-je murmuré pour moi-même.

« Non, m'dame ! Et j'ai mieux ! » s'était alors exclamé Laurent avant de se diriger vers un autre casier.

Je n'avais pas tout de suite réussi à détacher mon regard du pauvre homme. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose mais j'imaginais qu'il avait dû sacrément souffrir avant de mourir. Son cou et une partie de son épaule étaient complètement déchiquetés. Il avait dû se vider de son sang.

« Nous avons eu une nouvelle arrivée ce soir. »

La voix de Laurent m'était parvenue de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'avais levé les yeux et m'étais approchée doucement pendant qu'il continuait son laïus.

« Et si je t'ai appelée c'est parce que, là, on n'a pas affaire au public habituel. »

Il découvrit le corps d'une jeune femme. Elle était toujours belle même si sa peau prenait déjà une teinte cireuse. De longs cheveux blonds, des lèvres pulpeuses, des pommettes hautes. Russe, ukrainienne ou slovaque probablement. Elle portait une robe de soirée bon marché et un maquillage bien trop appuyé.

Prostituée ?

Mon analyse s'était arrêtée à la vue de la blessure au cou. Il y avait énormément de traces de sang. Je pouvais encore le sentir et les relans métalliques accentuèrent mon malaise. Nul doute que la pauvre fille avait elle aussi été attaquée par le même animal.

J'avais levé les yeux vers Laurent. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. S'il voulait démasquer une arnaque policière, ce n'était pas mon crédo. La police mentait à la population tout le temps, ce n'était pas un scoop. Et je n'étais pas convaincue qu'un mouvement de panique aiderait à résoudre le problème de toute manière.

« Laurent, pourquoi suis-je là ? » avais-je redemandé, à court de patience.

Il s'était rengorgé un moment, me regardant avec un sourire qui ridait légèrement ses joues olivâtres. Il aurait pu être bel homme s'il n'avait pas toujours eu cette tendance à vous prendre de haut. Bon, Ok , il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que moi mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« Cette cliente est différente » avait-il commencé, ménageant son suspense.

« Oui, je le vois ça. C'est une femme et ce n'est pas une SDF mais c'est probablement une prostituée. Qui sait dans quel quartier elle opérait. Elle aurait très bien pu se faire attaquer dans le skid row ou sur le port…

- On l'a ramassée sur Fremont. »m'avait-il coupée.

Fremont était un quartier animé avec des bars et des restaurants. Je doutais qu'un animal sauvage, même enragé, ne s'aventure par là.

« Et, bien sûr, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai du lourd » avait-il ajouté.

Il avait tiré le drap pour découvrir le reste du corps de la jeune femme.

« On n'a pas encore fait l'autopsie mais j'ai déjà remarqué quelques petites choses bizarres. Cette fille a des cicatrices sur tout le corps. »

Il m'avait d'abord montré son poignet droit, sur lequel j'avais effectivement remarqué deux traces claires de peau tout juste cicatrisée, puis le pli du bras droit où se trouvaient des marques similaires qui semblaient encore plus anciennes.

« Bon, elle s'est blessée par le passé, et alors ? » avais-je commencé à m'énerver.

« Je te garde le meilleur pour la fin. »

Disant ces mots, il avait remonté la jupe de la fille jusqu'en haut des cuisses et j'avais distinctement pu voir les traces au niveau du pli de l'aine. La blessure était récente, arrondie et profonde. C'était bien une morsure. Mais pas une morsure d'animal, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de regarder exactement ? » avais-je murmuré.

« A d'autre, Bella ! Je suis certain que tu es déjà arrivée à la même conclusion que moi. »

J'avais été trop stupéfaite pour réagir au sourire déplacé dans sa voix.

« C'est un humain… » avais-je soufflé.

« Oui, m'dame ! »

Satisfait de son effet, Laurent avait commencé à recouvrir le corps de la jeune femme alors que mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure.

Un humain…

Un humain avait fait ça, avait mordu cette fille à plusieurs reprises avant de lui lacérer profondément la carotide. Avec quoi ? Avec ses dents ? Impossible !

Mais les faits étaient là. Cette fille et Alfred avait été tués de la même manière. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils avaient donc été assassinés par la même personne. Or, la fille avait déjà été mordue avant. Plusieurs fois. Et dans des endroits très intimes. Elle avait donc forcément connu son assassin.

Il fallait que je trouve qui elle était.

Je ressentais déjà le fourmillement typique de l'excitation dans ma colonne vertébrale, comme à chaque fois que j'abordais un nouveau cas.

« Tu as son identité ? » avais-je demandé à Laurent.

« Malheureusement non. Elle n'avait ni papiers, ni clefs, rien sur elle. »

J'avais alors retenu sa main avant qu'il ne referme la porte du casier.

« Tu me laisserais la prendre en photo, alors ? »

Il avait semblé peser le pour et le contre. Probablement pour débattre en lui-même de si il devait me demander un supplément pour ça ou pas. Mais il avait fini par rouvrir la porte dans un haussement d'épaules et j'avais pu prendre quelques clichés de la jeune femme avec mon smartphone.

Nous avions quitté la pièce et retrouvé la lumière crue de son bureau avec soulagement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, Laurent m'avait lancé un de ses regards lubriques en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

« Alors ? Heureuse ? »

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois qu'il employait ce ton avec moi. Cet homme m'était très utile mais je doutais qu'il ne soit même capable de faire un être humain acceptable, alors un petit ami…

« Merci Laurent » avais-je répondu nonchalamment en tournant les talons. « Tu m'as trouvé un nouveau hobby. J'ai bien l'impression que nous avons affaire à un serial killer.

- Soit c'est ça, soit il y a un vampire qui hante les rues de Seattle ! » avait-il crié à travers la porte alors que je quittais les lieux.

Un vampire… n'importe quoi !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais parfaitement par où commencer.

Pour débrouiller une affaire pareille, il me fallait sortir l'artillerie lourde. Et je l'avais trouvée en fin d'après-midi à l'angle de la 67ème et de St Prentice.

Perché sur dix bons centimètres de talons dorés tranchant avec sa peau mate et moulée dans une combinaison short en lycra qui comprimait outrageusement sa poitrine opulente, Maria était l'incarnation même de la pulpeuse beauté hispanique. Dès qu'elle m'avait aperçu, son visage s'était tordu dans une moue dédaigneuse.

« Hey les filles ! Regardez donc ce que la marée nous amène ! »

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de mots pour que Maggy et Charlotte la rejoignent. A elles trois, elles assuraient aux hommes de ce quartier de Seattle un aller simple vers le paradis pour une somme modique. Ce coin de rue était leur chasse gardée et il ne faisait pas bon pour une fille, blanche de surcroît, de marcher sur leur plate-bande.

« Salut Maria »avais-je dis en m'approchant d'un pas timide.

Les trois Vénus m'avaient toisée méchamment tout le long de ma progression. Maria la mexicaine, Charlotte la blonde sculpturale et Maggy la rousse qui portait fièrement sur son visage les taches de rousseur héritées de ses origines irlandaises. Elles étaient aussi magnifiques qu'intimidantes mais je savais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir avec elle.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas quand le visage de Maria s'était subitement détendu et fendu d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle avait fermé la distance entre nous en venant me prendre affectueusement dans ses bras.

« Isy, c'est bon de te revoir » avait-elle murmuré dans mes cheveux.

Mon visage arrivait à peine au niveau de ses clavicules et je sentais la chaleur de ses seins contre mon cou mais j'avais partagé avec elle une telle complicité par le passé que je n'avais ressenti aucune gêne à lui rendre son étreinte. Après était venu le tour de Maggy et Charlotte qui m'avaient étreinte avec la même sincérité.

Je les avais rencontrées quelques années plus tôt alors que j'enquêtais sur un réseau de traite des femmes dans le quartier russe. Pour mener à bien cette affaire, je m'étais immergée dans le monde de la prostitution à un niveau que je n'avouerais jamais. Mais c'était comme ça que je fonctionnais quand je travaillais sur un sujet: je m'impliquais totalement, Bella disparaissait. Pour ces femmes, j'avais été Isy pendant des semaines et, croyez-moi, vous auriez adoré rencontrer Isy, surtout si vous aviez été un homme…

C'est Maria qui m'avait fait entrer et ce que j'avais fait pour gagner la confiance de ces filles resterait à jamais un secret. Avec leur aide, j'avais mis au jour un réseau dont je n'avais bien sûr pas pu déterrer la racine mais un certain nombre de personnes s'étaient retrouvées sous les verrous et plus d'une dizaine de réfugiées ukrainiennes avaient trouvé une place dans des foyers de réinsertion. Certaines avaient même trouvé un travail qui leur permettait enfin d'envoyer au pays l'argent pour lequel on les avait convaincues de quitter leur famille.

Maria avait toujours su que je n'étais pas ce que je prétendais être, mais elle avait vu ma loyauté envers elle et le respect avec lequel je les traitais. Pendant plusieurs mois, nous avions partagé une vie dont je ne pourrais jamais oublier la difficulté. Donc, quand toute cette histoire avait pris fin et que je leur avais avoué ma véritable identité, une fois la colère passée, était resté une profonde amitié.

Je les avais dupées, c'était vrai, mais mes actes étaient motivés par un besoin de justice.

Elles étaient maîtresses de leur destin, ne versant pour prix de leur tranquillité qu'une petite partie de leurs gains à un dealer de Renton avenue. Je m'étais rendu compte que vendre son corps pouvait être un métier comme un autre si il était consenti, mais ce trafic, c'était de l'esclavage. Maria et les filles haïssaient ces types autant que moi. Elles avaient donc pris fait et cause pour moi et, même si j'étais retournée à ma vie, à mon journal avec un sujet incendiaire, je ne laissais pas passer longtemps sans retourner prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Desserrant son étreinte, Maria m'avait tenue à bout de bras et observée un moment.

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort, ma belle. Je t'ai connu plus sexy. »

C'était vrai qu'avec mes Converse, mon jean et ma chemise rayée, je n'étais pas au maximum de ma féminité, mais j'avais paré au plus pressé.

« C'est que je ne voulais pas te voler la vedette » avais-je riposté en souriant.

« Vous entendez ça , les filles ? » s'était-elle esclaffé. « Ce moucheron pense pouvoir détrôner Maria.

- Elle a déjà fait ses preuves… » avait rétorqué Maggy.

« Peut-être, bien… Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas appris toutes mes combines alors.

- Tu m'en appris suffisamment » avais-je répondu.

Nous avions échangé encore quelques paroles bien senties. C'étaient en nous agressant gentiment ainsi que nous nous assurions que notre lien était toujours aussi fort. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de badinages, Maria avait fini par entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce coin paumé ? »

J'avais alors sorti mon téléphone de mon sac pour lui montrer la photo.

« Je cherche à savoir qui était cette fille. »

Maria avait observé le visage pâle de la jeune femme de la morgue puis avait appelé Maggy et Charlotte d'un mouvement de tête pour qu'elles y jettent un œil.

« Connais pas » avait dit Maggy.

« On devrait ? » avait interrogé Charlotte.

« Je suis quasiment certaine que c'était une prostitué , je dirais » avais-je répondu.

« C'est vrai que tu as l'œil pour ça » était intervenu Maria. « Mais on ne fricotte pas avec les russes. Ces gars-là sont tordus. Moins on les voit, mieux on se porte.

- Je sais, ça. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas après son mac que j'en ai. Je cherche ses clients. Un surtout, avec des gouts très particuliers.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Cette fille a été mordue, a plusieurs reprises et dans des endroits… enfin tu vois. Je crois qu'elle devait avoir un client régulier qui avait cette sale manie et c'est lui que je cherche. »

Maria s'était mise sur la défensive. Elle était capable de prouesses sexuelles assez impressionnantes mais il y avait certaines bornes à ne pas dépasser avec elle si vous vouliez garder votre pénis intact. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé un client la mordre.

« Je sais qu'il existe des filles qui proposent des services un peu particuliers, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à trouver à quelle filière appartenait celle-ci » avais-je continué en montrant à nouveau la photo.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ensuite, Isy ? Tu ne peux pas enfermer tous les pervers de Seattle ? Ce serait la fin de notre commerce ! »

Je savais que, malgré l'humour apparent dont elle faisait preuve, Maria me faisait comprendre que j'avançais en terrain glissant.

« Je ne te parle pas de simple pratiques sadomasochistes, là, Maria. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel pervers. Je crois que celui qui a fait ça a aussi tué cette pauvre fille et qu'il n'en était pas à son galop d'essai. »

Maria avait poussé un profond soupir et tourné les talons, s'était éloignée de quelques mètres en ondulant des hanches puis s'était arrêtée. Elle avait ensuite fait volte-face et s'était approchée de moi à nouveau en tendant la main.

« Bon, refais voir la photo. »

Je lui avais tendu mon téléphone et elle avait examiné l'image une fois de plus, longuement.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Tu m'en devras une, Isy.

- Je t'en devrai plusieurs, Maria. Merci. »

Elle m'avait serrée une dernière fois puis congédié d'un battement de main.

J'avais attendu près d'une semaine qu'elle me contacte et me donne rendez-vous dans un bar du centre-ville. La chaleur était étouffante en cette soirée de fin juillet mais c'était encore pire à l'intérieur. L'endroit était sombre et puait la vieille sueur. Maria était installée à une table dans le fond de la salle et j'avais deviné qu'elle ne souhaitait pas cette fois être ouvertement mêlée à mes investigations. Ce n'était pas un souci pour moi. J'aimais faire cavalier seule de toute façon.

« Je crois que j'ai ce que tu cherchais » avait-elle commencé avant même que je ne sois assise.

« Je t'écoute.

- La fille s'appelait Anianka. Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu son visage quelque part. Elle était à Viktor. »

Viktor était un personnage détestable qui tenait la filière Russe au nord de la ville. Drogues, filles, armes, ce taré touchait à tous les vices et ça lui rapportait un fric monstre.

« J'ai posé quelques questions et j'ai appris qu' Anianka était sortie depuis quelques mois du circuit habituel. Elle était défoncée à longueur de temps et les clients se plaignaient alors on l'a mise à l'écart.

- Quoi, Viktor lui a offert des vacances ? » m'étais-je moqué.

« Pas vraiment, non… Je n'ai pas pu savoir exactement de quoi il en retourne. Tout le monde est devenu très nerveux quand j'ai commencé à être plus curieuse. Une fille que je connais m'a parlé de rendez-vous spéciaux pour lesquels il valait mieux ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Anianka convenait parfaitement au profil. Elle était en manque et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour une dose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Que cette fille s'est laissé torturer pour avoir sa dope ?

- Je n'ai aucune certitude, Isy. Mais je sais que Viktor n'a aucune limite. S'il y a du fric à faire il serait capable de vendre sa mère. Donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait agrandit son domaine d'activité. De toute façon, Anianka n'avait plus aucune valeur pour lui dans cet état.

- Donc il l'a mise dans un circuit où elle a rencontré ce type qui prend son pied en mordant les filles jusqu'au sang… » avais-je complété pour moi-même.

« Elle n'est pas la seule. »

J'avais levé les yeux vers Maria qui me regardait d'un air grave.

« Quoi ?

- On m'a parlé d'un club, le Breaking Dawn. La fille qui m'en a parlé était morte de trouille. Apparemment, c'est un endroit où Viktor envoie seulement les camés et les filles qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux et il s'y passerait des choses pas très catholiques. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

- C'est déjà énorme, Maria. Je te remercie. Vraiment. »

Elle s'était alors levée précipitamment.

« De rien, ma belle. Mais je vais te laisser sur ce coup-là. Je ne tiens pas à m'attirer la colère de Viktor.

- Bien sûr. Je comprends. »

Quand j'étais rentrée chez moi ce soir-là, j'avais une piste. J'avais appris sur internet que le Breaking Dawn était un night-club underground, pourtant, dans le programme des différentes soirées à thèmes, je n'avais vu nulle part de proposition de soirée cannibale.

J'avais mis mes idées en ordre : je cherchais un maniaque qui égorgeait ses victimes et mordait les jeunes filles. Cependant, je pressentais déjà que ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Appelez ça de l'instinct ou un sixième sens, mais, quand j'avais passé la porte du club le lendemain soir, j'étais déjà prête à aller jusqu'au bout de cette affaire où qu'elle me mènerait.

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs soirées pour mettre le serveur suffisamment en confiance pour qu'il me parle d'Anianka. Il se rappelait d'elle, de son air perdu et des marques sur ses bras mais ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu partir avec un homme. Elle parlait parfois avec une autre fille qu'il me fallut encore un temps pour identifier.

Katerina était tchèque et, aux vues de traces aux creux de ses coudes, accro à l'héröine. Après quelques verres, elle m'avait parlé de Viktor qui l'employait depuis seulement quelques semaines. Elle n'avait donc pas bien connu Anianka. Elle savait qu'elle avait des clients un peu bizarres mais n'en avait pas su plus. Elle m'avait appris qu'elle avait tout juste était amenée de Chicago et qu'il y avait là-bas un homme dont Viktor tirait ses ordres pour ce club. C'était ce type qui l'avait envoyée, troquée contre quelques grammes d'héroïne.

J'étais dégoutée mais Katerina, elle, ne semblait pas dans un état suffisamment clair pour se rendre compte de sa propre situation. Elle m'avait raconté qu'elle travaillait avant comme escort à Chicago mais que son mac lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de fric à se faire pour elle là-bas et qu'on avait besoin de sang neuf à Seattle. Je trouvais le jeu de mot plus que douteux aux vues des circonstances.

Elle n'avait malheureusement rien pu m'apprendre de plus. Elle n'avait rencontré personne outre les sbires de Viktor qui la conduisait ici en début de soirée et revenaient la chercher à l'aube. La consigne était de ne pas chercher le client mais d'attendre qu'il vienne à elle. La pauvre fille ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu une sorte de promotion mais plutôt qu'on la laissait pourrir dans l'antichambre de l'enfer avant que celui-ci ne lui ouvre ses portes.

Avant de la laisser, je lui avais donné l'adresse d'un foyer auquel elle pourrait s'adresser si elle souhaitait tenter de quitter Viktor. Mais je savais d'expérience que les filles comme elle ne s'en sortaient que rarement. Le chemin serait difficile si elle décidait un jour de s'y engager.

De retour chez moi, j'avais bouclé rapidement ma valise. La piste me conduisait à Chicago et j'étais déjà décidée à la suivre.

Je m'étais tout de même obligée à passer quelques coups de fil pour prévenir mes proches. Même si je ne pouvais pas leur dire où j'allais, ils avaient le droit de savoir que je partais de mon plein gré.

J'avais d'abord appelé Angela pour qu'elle garde un œil sur mon appartement et vienne arroser mes plantes pendant mon absence. Angéla était une amie depuis l'université. Nous vivions à seulement quelques blocs l'une de l'autre et j'avais pris l'habitude de lui confier cette mission dont elle s'acquittait toujours impeccablement.

J'avais ensuite téléphoné à Jacob. En bon rédacteur en chef, il avait tout de suite reniflé le scoop et tenté de mettre une option dessus mais il savait très bien comment je fonctionnais : même si mon cœur allait toujours au Seattle Times, mon mode de vie nécessitait que je laisse mon papier au plus offrant. Il avait eu beau me faire son habituel numéro de charme, je lui avais bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas les deux ou trois parties de jambes en l'air que nous avions partagées qui me feraient changer d'avis.

L'appel le plus long et le plus difficile avait été pour mon père. Comme à l'accoutumée, Charlie avait fait son possible pour me dissuader puis pour découvrir où je partais mais j'avais tenu bon. C'était ma vie, mon choix et j'étais incapable de revenir sur une décision une fois que je l'avais prise, même si ça le faisait souffrir. Il ne s'était avoué vaincu que quand je lui avais promis que je ne quitterais pas le continent… enfin pour l'instant.

Puis j'avais pris le premier vol pour Chicago.

Mais je n'y avais pas découvert grand-chose au départ. La police n'avait pas répertorié d'attaques similaires à celles de Seattle et le club dont m'avait parlé Katerina était une impasse. Personne là-bas n'accepta de répondre à mes questions et personne ne se souvenait ou ne voulait se souvenir de Katerina.

C'était un endroit aussi glauque que le Breaking Dawn. Le propriétaire était un certain Afton. J'avais donc décidé de creuser de ce côté et la piste m'avait conduite jusqu'à New York où cet Afton possédait un autre club et était mieux connu des services de police.

Un de mes contacts m'avait appris que cet homme, d'origine anglaise, avait pris petit à petit possession de la quasi-totalité des clubs du sud de la ville et qu'on rapportait des histoires d'agressions en tout genre, notamment dans un de ses établissements : le New Moon.

J'avais trouvé le club et commencé mon travail d'observation.

Et c'est là que les choses avaient commencées à devenir étranges.

Le club était tout le contraire du Breaking Dawn. C'était un endroit chic où beaucoup de beau monde se retrouvait pour passer la soirée en buvant du champagne et en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique assourdissante.

Il m'avait fallu du temps et beaucoup d'attention pour enfin repérer les allers et venues vers des alcôves privées. Les carrés V.I.P. étaient nombreux dans cet endroit et des hommes accompagnés d'accortes jeunes filles disparaissaient régulièrement pour réapparaitre un peu plus tard avec l'air définitivement plus satisfaits et détendus. Il n'y avait rien là de bien extraordinaire.

Ce qui m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille s'était déroulé le troisième soir. J'observais depuis une banquette les lourds rideaux de velours qui séparaient les alcôves du reste de la salle quand je vis entrer un couple. L'homme était grand et semblait taillé dans le marbre tant sa posture était rigide. Des cheveux bruns tombaient sur son front et m'empêchaient de voir ses yeux qui étaient posés avec concupiscence sur les épaules de sa compagne, une jeune femme blonde à la peau mate dont le déhanché ne laissait pas grande part à l'imagination. Ils avaient disparu derrière un rideau puis, après quelques dizaines de minutes, la femme était ressortie, seule, légèrement chancelante mais tentant de conserver le port altier de sa tête alors qu'elle nouait autour de son cou un foulard de soie.

Cela aurait pu paraitre insignifiant si je n'avais pu clairement apercevoir le filet de sang qu'avait laissé une goutte en dévalant sur son épaule jusque dans son dos.

A quoi venais-je juste d'assister ?

Cette femme était blessée, mais elle l'avait camouflé. Elle n'avait pas appelé à l'aide et son compagnon n'était pas ressorti à sa suite.

J'avais attendu un moment et je ne l'avais pas vu ressortir. Du tout.

Le jeune femme était allée s'asseoir au bar et avait commandé un verre. Elle l'avait déjà vidé et en avait commandé un deuxième quand je m'étais approché du rideau, poussée par mon habituelle curiosité morbide, l'avais repoussé pour découvrir une alcôve vide.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici exactement ?

J'avais alors commencé une surveillance systématique des alcôves et, au bout d'une semaine, avais repéré trois fois le même manège. Avec des couples différents à chaque fois.

Ma théorie s'effondrait complètement. Je n'avais pas affaire à un maniaque isolé comme je le pensais au départ mais à un trafic comme je n'en avais encore jamais entendu parler. Ces femmes étaient consentantes, aucune n'avait l'air d'être forcée voir même aussi paumée que l'étaient celles que j'avais vues à Seattle. Pourtant elles ressortaient blessées. J'en avais repéré trois mais combien étaient passées sous mon radar ?

Ces femmes se faisaient payer par des hommes qui les blessaient au point de les faire saigner, des hommes dont je ne parvenais jamais à voir distinctement les traits mais qui disparaissaient mystérieusement à chaque fois.

Pour en apprendre davantage, il avait alors fallu que je me mouille un peu plus.

Un soir que j'avais repéré une des filles seule assise sur une banquette, j'avais volontairement renversé mon verre sur elle. Je m'étais confondu en excuses, jouant à merveille la comédie de l'ivresse et avait réussi à convaincre la jeune femme de me suivre aux toilettes pour que je l'aide à nettoyer les restes de Bloody Mary sur sa jupe. Elle m'avait suivi en me traitant de tous les noms.

Une fois dans les toilettes, je l'avais complimenté sur le ravissant tour de cou qu'elle portait et qui habillait la quasi-totalité de sa gorge mais ça ne l'avait ni fait décolérer ni expliquer la raison de la présence d'un bijou si imposant. J'avais alors joué une autre carte.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, désolée, désolée. Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? Je vais vous faire perdre de l'argent ! »

Elle avait alors cessé de m'insulter.

« De quoi tu parles ? » avait-elle demandé froidement.

Je ne m'étais pas offusqué de sa familiarité et je m'étais redressée en désignant son corps d'un geste de la main.

« Bein… Regardez-vous. Je ne veux pas être grossière mais je m'y connais assez pour savoir que vous avez probablement un rendez-vous avec un monsieur qui devra passer à la caisse avant. Il aura bien de la chance pourtant. »

Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire et elle avait simplement hoché la tête en réponse.

« Mais je peux prendre votre place si vous voulez ! » m'étais-je écrié comme si je venais d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

Elle avait carrément rit avant de répondre.

« Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois à la hauteur.

- Allez, je vous promets que je partagerai. » avais-je lourdement insisté.

Ca l'avait intriguée. La colère passée, elle m'avait observée d'un œil suspicieux.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Isabella, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Isy. »

C'est avec les vieux mensonges que j'étais la plus à l'aise.

« Tu cherches à te faire de l'argent, Isabella ?

- Bein ouais… j'arrive de Détroit, je suis seule et je manque cruellement de fonds pour me lancer dans quoi que ce soit dans cette ville. Alors, ça ou autre chose… »

J'avais pris un air blasé et un ton un peu embrumé par l'alcool pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Elle m'avait regardée de haut en bas puis elle m'avait tendu une carte.

« Reviens me voir demain à cette adresse quand tu auras dessoulé. Tu es plutôt belle. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi. Tu demanderas Gianna»

Mon appât avait fonctionné.

Le lendemain, je m'étais présentée à l'adresse que Gianna m'avait donnée et, contre toute attente, c'est directement à Afton que j'avais été conduite. La jeune femme était présente mais se tenait en retrait, les yeux baissés, pâle copie de la tentatrice que j'avais affrontée la veille.

Afton était grand et carré. Ses cheveux blonds auraient dû être accompagnés d'un regard bleu acier mais ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, profond et troublant.

« C'est donc toi, Isy ?

- Oui, monsieur. »

Il s'était levé et j'avais pu apercevoir la blancheur de sa peau avant de baisser les yeux. Il était vraiment intimidant, ma réaction incontrôlée confirmait les rumeurs.

« Il parait que tu cherches du travail ? »

J'avais hoché la tête.

Il m'avait alors expliqué les merveilles que je ferais si je me joignais à son « entreprise », par là, il entendait évidemment son service d'escort. Je m'étais montrée plus qu'enthousiaste, lui assurant ma discrétion. J'étais une actrice née pour ce genre de scène et j'avais réussi à garder mon sang froid, mon cœur ne variant pas d'un yota malgré mes mensonges. Il avait eu l'air satisfait et avait laissé à Gianna le soin de m'affranchir.

Ce jour-là, j'en avais appris plus que je ne le voulais. Gianna m'avait décrit ce que devait être mon travail : attendre au New Moon de recevoir un message d'Afton confirmant que j'avais un rendez-vous pour le soir puis attendre patiemment le client.

« Et c'est plutôt quel genre de gars ? » avais-je demandé innocemment.

Elle avait hésité à répondre.

« Tu verras quand tu y seras. Mais soit prête à faire tout ce qu'ils te demanderont, même si ça te parait bizarre. Je peux t'assurer que ce que tu vivras sera bien au-delà de tout ce que tu as déjà connu.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ?

- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à moins poser de questions si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui » avait-elle soufflé.

« Peut-être mais comment veut tu que je me prépare correctement si j'avance dans le noir. Avec tous ces mystères, je me doute bien qu'on va attendre de moi un peu plus qu'une simple passe alors j'aimerais bien savoir quoi » avais-je rétorqué.

Elle avait à nouveau soupiré d'exaspération et, sans un mot, avait dénoué son foulard, me laissant voir la marque sur le creux de son épaule. Je n'étais pas une experte mais il ne fallait pas avoir fait médecine pour identifier cette blessure. C'était une morsure. Une vraie morsure. Je pouvais distinctement voir les traces profondes laissées par les canines et les blessures en demi-lune laissé par les incisives. J'avais dû prendre un air horrifié parce que Gianna remis vite son foulard en place.

« Crois-moi, c'est loin d'être aussi douloureux que ça en a l'air »

J'avais dégluti avec peine.

« Tu veux dire que c'est un de tes clients qui t'a fait ça ?

- Oui, et pas qu'une fois.

- Et tu t'es laissé faire ? »

Ma voix avait monté d'au moins une octave.

« Et je le referai avec joie » avait-elle rit. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont capables de te faire ressentir. Et pour couronner le tout, ça paye bien ! Alors ce n'est pas une petite morsure qui va me faire peur.»

Tout s'était bousculé dans ma tête. J'avais vu juste. Il y avait bien un cercle de malades qui s'amusaient à mordre des femmes jusqu'au sang et s'étaient constitué un réseau de prostitués qui répondaient à ce désir en plus des autres. Je commençais à croire que les attaques de Seattle n'étaient le fait que d'un membre de cette secte plus taré que les autres.

« Qui ça « ils » ? »

Gianna m'avait souri d'un air énigmatique.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez, tôt. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te gâcher la surprise. »

Je m'étais obligée à retrouver mon calme. Il allait falloir que je réfléchisse à tout ça à tête reposée mais pour l'heure, j'avais un autre mystère à résoudre.

« Pourquoi tu les laisses te faire ça ? »

Elle avait encore une fois hésité à me répondre mais j'aurais pu mettre ma main à couper que cette fille n'avait pas beaucoup de personnes à qui confier ses états d'âme. Elle s'était penchée vers moi.

« Il y a cet endroit, en Europe, où j'espère qu'un jour l'un d'eux me conduira.

- Quoi, tu veux partir en vacances et c'est pour ça que tu te laisses mutiler comme ça ? »

J'avais dû prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas laisser mon indignation me gagner à nouveau.

Elle avait ri.

« Non, pas en vacances, Isy ! L'Italie, je connais déjà, merci !

- Alors quoi ?

- Disons que, pour la chance que l'on peut me donner à Volterra, je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'ils me demandent.

- Et acheter un billet d'avion, ce n'est pas plus simple ? »

Ca y est, j'étais repartie dans les aigus. Il fallait que je me maitrise un peu mieux.

« Ca le serait si je savais où aller » avait-elle répondu sans s'offusquer. « Volterra n'apparait pas sur les cartes.

- Alors c'est que cet endroit n'existe pas, Gianna.

- Il y a des choses que même Google ou le meilleur GPS ne peut pas trouver. »

Elle avait répondu avec cet air toujours énigmatique sur le visage. J'avais mis mes mains sur mes yeux pour m'aider à réfléchir puis les avais écartées en signe d'incompréhension.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu laisses tes clients te mordre pour qu'ils t'emmènent dans je ne sais quel lieu imaginaire à la recherche de… quoi… du saint Graal ? »

Elle avait éclaté de rire à nouveau puis s'était levée pour me laisser.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Isy. Mais je ne doute pas que tu comprendras après ton premier rendez-vous que, pour ce que je peux gagner là-bas, je suis prête à leur donner tout le sang qu'ils veulent.»

Et elle était partie.

Le sang…

Cette nuit-là, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Avec l'obscurité, j'avais senti les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquer les unes avec les autres dans un ordre qui allait à l'encontre de toutes mes croyances.

Des hommes mystérieux payaient de filles pour qu'elles les laissent les mordre. J'avais vu les marques sur Anianka à Seattle, sur Gianna à New York et les blessures infligées aux SDF assassinés qui ressemblaient plus à l'œuvre d'un animal qu'à celle d'un tueur sadique.

Les mots de Laurent tournaient dans ma tête : « Il y a peut-être un vampire qui hante les rues de Seattle. »

Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire il y avait forcément une autre explication.

Pourtant Gianna avait parlé de leur donner son sang. Ce pouvait-il que ces détraqués boivent le sang coulant des blessures qu'ils infligeaient à leurs victimes? Car, même si elles étaient parfois consentantes, ces filles étaient des victimes. Gianna avait clairement été manipulée. On lui avait fait miroiter je ne savais quel récompense mystique dans une inexistante ville italienne.

Avec l'aube, les idées plus claires, j'avais imaginé une hypothèse plus crédible : il s'agissait d'une sorte de secte obscure dont les adeptes se rêvaient dans le rôle mythique du vampire. Ils agressaient des femmes pour assouvir leur lubie et, à ce petit jeu dangereux, certains avaient perdu de vue leur humanité et cela avait donné lieu aux débordements de Seattle.

Ils étaient puissants et organisés puisque des endroits dans plusieurs grandes villes américaines étaient plus ou moins dédiés à cet immonde trafic. Je ne pouvais encore imaginer l'ampleur de la filière mais j'étais bien déterminée à le découvrir quitte à payer de ma personne pour ça.

Forte de cette nouvelle motivation, j'avais décidé d'occuper la journée jusqu'à ma première soirée au service d'Afton en cherchant à compléter les informations que j'avais déjà recueillies. Je n'avais pas le temps de tout chercher moi-même, je m'étais donc rendue à la New York Public Library d'où j'avais appelé Ben, mon contact dans la police. Il m'avait préparé un topo sur Afton. J'avais ainsi appris qu'il descendait d'une riche famille européenne et que lui et ses cousins possédaient de nombreux établissements de par le monde, dont la plus forte concentration se trouvait en Italie. Etrange coïncidence.

Tout en écoutant la liste des méfaits en tout genre attribués à cette lignée de dégénérés, j'avais cherché dans un Atlas énorme des informations sur Volterra. En vain, évidemment.

« Je te remercie beaucoup Ben, je te revaudrais ça. Mais, tant que j'y suis, tu ne pourrais pas me faire une autre recherche rapide ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable de te refuser quoi que ce soit. Dis toujours.

- On m'a donné un nom : Volterra. Tu as quelque chose dessus dans ta base de données ? J'ai besoin de savoir si il y aurait une connexion.»

J'avais distinctement entendu le bruit qu'avaient fait ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Bella, tu es toujours là ? » avait-il demandé au bout de quelques instants.

« Oui, je t'écoute.

- Apparemment c'est le nom d'une ville ou d'une région dans laquelle Afton a déclaré se rendre plusieurs fois ses deux dernières années. Etant donné le profil du bonhomme, on surveille ses moindres déplacement, même quand il part en vacances. Evidemment, une fois sorti du pays, on n'a plus aucun moyen de vérifier s'il nous a embobiné ou pas…

- Et ce serait où ?

- En Italie. »

Là, j'avais été bluffée. Le patron même du club où avait lieu cet immonde trafic déclarait régulièrement à la police quitter le pays vers une ville imaginaire et personne n'avait flairé l'arnaque ?

Se pouvait-il que tout prenne vraiment sa source en Italie ?

« Une dernière chose, ben.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu as quelque chose sur une certaine Gianna qui travaillerait pour Afton ? »

Nouveau cliquetis des touches de l'ordinateur puis un raclement de gorge gêné.

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose…

- Quoi ? »

Il fallait que je sache si elle m'avait monté un bateau ou pas avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« C'est un rapport de police qui date de ce matin… »

Mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines avant même de savoir ce que Ben allait m'apprendre.

« Une certaine, Gianna Santiago, employée au New Moon a été retrouvée morte au petit matin. Son corps a été jeté dans l'East River. »

J'avais fermé les yeux sous le choc.

« Comment est-elle morte ?

- D'après le rapport préliminaire, on lui a tranché la gorge.

- Merci Ben » avais-je répondu d'une voix basse.

On ne lui avait probablement pas tranché la gorge, je supposais déjà que l'autopsie révèlerait qu'elle avait été égorgée par une sorte d'animal qui l'aurait vidée de son sang. Quoi que Gianna avait espéré trouver en Italie, ça n'avait plus grande importance pour elle maintenant.

Elle avait été tuée.

Elle vivait cette vie depuis des mois, qu'est-ce qui avait changé et qui avait pu motiver son exécution ?

Elle m'avait parlée.

Etait-ce à cause de cela ?

Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, j'avais trouvé ma chambre d'hôtel complètement dévastée à mon retour. On avait cherché quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas trouvé mais tout avait été détruit. Des oreillers éventrés à mes vêtements lacérés, il n'y avait plus rien de récupérable.

Alors j'avais foncé à l'aéroport, emmenant avec moi seulement ma sacoche contenant mon ordinateur, mes notes et mes papiers d'identités et, face aux tableaux annonçant les départs et les arrivées, j'avais subitement pris ma décision et étais montée dans le premier avion pour Rome.

L'un des clubs tenus par la branche italienne de la famille d'Afton s'y trouvait et il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Charlie allait être furieux puisque je lui avais promis de ne pas quitter le continent. Mais ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et, comme j'étais grillée à New York, l'Italie était ma meilleure piste.

Après un vol sans encombre j'étais arrivée à Rome sous un soleil de plomb.

C'était le 28 Aout.

Au bout de quelques jours, je n'en savais pas plus sur Volterra mais je sentais que, parfois, mes questions devenaient gênantes à la façon dont mes interlocuteurs se fermaient d'un seul coup.

J'étais ensuite passée par Sienne où j'avais finalement rencontré un jeune homme qui avait accepté de me parler de Volterra. Mais ses propos relevaient plus du fanatisme que de la rigueur scientifique. Il s'agissait d'après lui de la mythique cité interdite, haut lieu de la culture vampirique, qui aurait disparu il y avait des centaines d'années. Entre comparaison au mythe de l'Atlantide et allusions à un complot mondial visant à annihiler la race humaine, ce type délirait totalement et j'avais eu un mal de chien à me défaire de lui. Il m'avait tout de même suggéré de poursuivre mon enquête plus au sud.

C'est ainsi que j'étais arrivée à Florence, Il Crepusculo étant le dernier nom sur ma liste.

Et j'avais fait tout ce chemin pour me retrouver enfermée au milieu de nulle part, probablement enlevée par des soulards à la sortie d'une boite.

La colère pris soudain le dessus sur tous mes autres sentiments. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour me laisser abattre ici.

Je me levai donc et marchai d'un pas décidé vers la porte. J'y collai mon oreille pour tenter de percevoir des bruits ou une présence de l'autre côté. Rien.

Alors je donnai des coups de pieds dedans, de toutes mes forces.

Le bois émis un raisonnement sourd.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici ! Je suis citoyenne américaine ! »

Je criai ainsi pendant de longues minutes mais dû bien me rendre à l'évidence, mes hurlements n'avaient aucun autre effet que de me faire mal à la gorge.

Alors je retournai à la fenêtre et recommençai à crier. Sans plus de succès.

Les heures passèrent sans que je ne perçoive la moindre présence.

Je m'étais recroquevillée sous la fenêtre, tentant tant bien que mal de conserver mon sang froid et de garder mes idées claires. J'étais vraisemblablement dans une propriété immense. Je doutais donc d'avoir été enlevée par les saoulards du night-club. J'avais à peine vu ces types mais, au premier coup d'œil, j'avais remarqué les détails qui ne laissaient pas beaucoup de doute quant à leur origine : la montre bon marché, les contrefaçons de grandes marques… Il Crepusculo était un club haut de gamme mais j'aurais parié ma chemise que ces mecs avaient resquillé pour entrer.

Je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée qui se construisait dans ma tête et que je tentais de repousser de toutes mes forces.

J'avais suivi la piste de cette secte vampirique pour arriver à Florence.

Je m'étais déjà faite griller à New York.

Peut-être m'étais-je approchée trop près du but…

Peut-être n'avais-je pas été assez discrète…

La démesure du décor, l'enlèvement en pleine nuit, le château perdu dans la campagne italienne… Tout ça collait parfaitement avec l'idée que je me faisais de ces dégénérés qui se prenaient pour Dracula.

Et, si j'étais tombée entre leurs griffes, dieu savait ce qui m'attendait…

Je m'efforçai de ne pas penser à Gianna, à Anianka et à leur fin atroce mais je ne parvins pas à réprimer mes tremblements.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je commençai à distinguer un peu mieux les contours des meubles de la chambre. Ils étaient anciens mais en parfait état. Je ne doutai pas que le lit de bois massif et ouvragé valait à lui seul plus que l'ensemble des meubles de mon appartement.

Quant aux draps…

Je me relevai brusquement en apercevant mon sac posé au pied du lit. Dans la pénombre et sous les draps qui le recouvraient à moitié, je ne l'avais pas vu avant. Je me précipitai pour en vider le contenu à même le sol mais déchantai vite en constatant que mon portefeuille et mon portable avaient disparu.

Evidemment.

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Toutes ces émotions allaient me tuer.

Tu dois te reprendre, Bella ! Ça ne sert à rien de laisser ton cœur s'emballer comme ça.

Et puis, qui aurais-je appelé de toute façon ?

Mon père ?

Jacob ?

Aucun d'eux n'avait le pouvoir de voler à mon secours. Et je ne savais pas où il fallait me secourir de toute façon.

Je recommençai à tourner sur moi-même, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi, pour ne rester passive ainsi à attendre que mes ravisseurs viennent finir leur sale boulot. Je n'étais pas faible. Je ne l'étais plus depuis longtemps. Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

J'envisageai l'usage que je pourrais faire de la lourde chaise de fer forgé si je parvenais à la soulever assez haut pour l'abattre sur la tête de la première personne qui passerait la porte quand j'entendis un bruissement derrière le lourd panneau de bois.

Je me figeai, tout mon sang semblant avoir quitté mon corps soudainement, et je prêtai l'oreille, n'osant même plus respirer.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte.

J'entendais nettement le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient doucement, comme si la personne qui se tenait là ne savait pas très bien quelle conduite tenir. Les pas venaient et repartaient et ce manège dura encore le temps de quelques aller-retour.

A chaque fois, il s'approchait plus près.

C'était un homme, je l'aurais juré. Son pas n'était pas lourd, ni pesant mais on sentait le poids et la détermination d'un corps viril dans cette démarche.

Quoi qu'il pouvait bien se passer maintenant, j'allais enfin savoir où j'étais et pourquoi. Cette pensée m'apporta un apaisement fugace. Je préférais savoir à quoi m'en tenir plutôt que cette attente et ce doute insupportables.

Si je devais mourir, autant que ce soit rapide.

Je me préparai donc à affronter mon geôlier, tentant de garder une posture digne malgré la boule de nausée que j'avais dans la gorge. Mais pourtant, après encore une minute d'attente, j'entendis les pas s'éloigner.

S'en était trop pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas de rester enfermée ici. Je me jetai donc sur la porte et la martelai à nouveau de toutes mes forces en hurlant pour qu'on me laisse sortir, en traitant le fuyard de dégonflé et tous les noms d'oiseau qui me passaient par la tête. Peut-être qu'il m'achèverait plus vite si je le mettais en colère. Mais je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence face au silence : j'étais à nouveau seule.

Epuisée et sentant les larmes de rage me monter aux yeux, je retournai me rouler en boule sur le lit, me pelotonnant le plus possible contre le mur.

La migraine refaisait surface et, dans mes efforts pour la contenir, je dus m'endormir à nouveau.

Quand je m'éveillai, il commençait déjà à faire sombre.

J'avais dormi toute la journée.

Mon estomac grondait pour que je le remplisse mais j'eus beau faire le tour de ma cellule, je ne trouvais rien à manger. La faim était pourtant le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant.

La nuit s'annonçait et, avec elle, mon esprit recommença à faire de folles embardées que je m'efforçais de repousser en me répétant comme un mantra qu'on était dans la vrai vie, pas dans un roman de Bram Stocker et que les vampires n'existaient pas, pas plus que les fantômes, les sorcières, les loups garous ou bien le père Noël.

Il faisait nuit noire quand j'entendis à nouveau les pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'étais assise sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Je relevai la tête et fixai la sortie. Il me semblait que la personne de l'autre côté était si proche que je pouvais l'entendre respirer.

J'aurai pu encore appeler à l'aide ou hurler des injures mais, étant donné les résultats que j'avais obtenus jusqu'à présent, je préférai garder mes forces et ma dignité pour affronter quiconque entrerait dans cette pièce. Cependant, cette fois encore, mon mystérieux kidnappeur repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

C'était à devenir folle. Mon esprit tournait dans tous les sens dans cet espace confiné.

Supporterais-je longtemps l'enfermement ?

Quel sort me réservait-on ?

On ne m'avait encore ni questionnée, ni blessée ni tuée. Pourquoi ?

Je ne pouvais penser aux mutilations qu'avaient acceptées ces pauvres filles à New York. Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un me faire subir ça. Je m'échapperais ou bien je mourrais en essayant mais il était hors de question que je me laisse faire passivement. Ils allaient voir de quoi était capable Bella Swan.

Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, l'attente me parut un peu moins insupportable.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps de toute façon.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis à nouveau du mouvement derrière la porte. La démarche était plus légère et déterminée. Qui que ce soit cette fois, je savais que j'allais avoir de la visite.

Je me levai précipitamment, et me raidit en une posture défensive. J'étais prête à porter des coups ou à m'enfuir à toutes jambes si j'en avais l'opportunité.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille blonde se carra dans l'ouverture. Elle était plus petite que moi et elle était seule, pourtant, je fus incapable du moindre geste.

« Bonsoir Isabella » dit l'adolescente d'une voix mélodieuse.

Elle fit un pas pour approcher et la terreur se déversa dans mon corps.

Elle me montra ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains : un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau.

« On m'a ordonné de t'apporter cela. Personne ne voudrait que tu meurs de faim » continua-t-elle de la même voix douce et faussement amicale.

Mes mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de la fille.

« J'imagine que nous ferons mieux connaissance une autre fois. J'ai vraiment hâte d'en savoir plus sur toi, Isabella Swan. »

Elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

J'étais toujours incapable du moindre mouvement.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit seule et plus menue que moi, j'étais clouée au sol par la panique parce que, dans ces iris d'un rouge écarlate, s'étaient soudain concrétisées mes peurs les plus folles.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte, me vrillant de son regard écarlate et rieur.

« Au fait, j'oubliais : je m'appelle Jane. Bienvenue à Volterra, Isabella. »

Le bruit métallique du verrou résonna dans le silence.

Je n'avais jamais été une fervente croyante mais les paroles d'une prière me revinrent facilement en mémoire et je les récitai à voix basse.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre à présent ?

J'avais traqué un malade qui se prenait pour un vampire.

Mais c'est un vampire qui m'avait trouvée.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Prêts à rencontrer Edward?_

_Je vous préviens juste qu'il est un peu (beaucoup) différent de celui de départ mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Et ce sera tout pôur aujourd'hui._

_Je vous embrasse_

_Lily_

Les personnages appartiennent à SM

**Chapitre 2- Pov Edward**

La salle où je pénétrai était comme elle l'était toujours : monumentale et ostentatoire, à l'image de celui qui m'attendait, assis dans un imposant fauteuil tendu de cuir sombre et de velours rouge.

« Tu m'as fait demander, Aro. »

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

D'une part, on n'entrait pas dans le sanctuaire sans y avoir été invité et, d'autre part, je n'éprouvais pas le moindre plaisir à être là. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur de lui, mais ne pas être ne serait-ce que vaguement inquiet en présence du vampire le plus puissant et le plus ancien du monde connu aurait été d'une bêtise et d'une inconséquence funeste.

Le visage de mon interlocuteur se fendit d'un large sourire.

J'aurais pu le croire sincèrement heureux de ma venue si ses pensées n'avaient été pour moi un livre ouvert. Aro n'était jamais heureux de voir qui que ce soit, il n'était motivé que par son intérêt propre. Aussi, quand il vous souriait, c'est qu'il attendait quelque chose de vous. Vous n'aviez plus alors qu'à souhaiter que lui accorder ce qu'il voulait n'impliquerait pas un sacrifice trop lourd à supporter.

Hors, en cet instant, Aro souriait franchement.

« Edward ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! »

Que disais-je ?

Mensonge.

Par désintérêt autant que pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennui, je fermais volontairement mon esprit quand j'étais en présence du trio chef formé par les trois frères Volturi. Donc, même si Aro me recevait seul cette fois, je ne me permis pas de lire en lui la raison de cet accueil. Mais j'en savais suffisamment pour déduire le réel motif de ma convocation.

Aro se leva pour venir à ma rencontre. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage à jamais figé dans l'apogée de son âge d'homme. N'eussent été sa démarche flottante et la finesse de sa peau, il aurait aisément pu passer pour un dandy italien.

Il s'approcha, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas de moi.

Son ballet était parfaitement orchestré : il me laisserait faire les derniers pas qui me soumettraient à lui.

« On m'a rapporté que nous avions une nouvelle invitée ? » commença-t-il.

Je ne baissai pas les yeux sous son regard inquisiteur.

« J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé » répondis-je.

« Me permettras-tu d'en juger par moi-même ? »

Sans plus de préambule, il tendit vers moi sa main crayeuse et je m'avançai pour lui tendre la mienne sans faire preuve de la moindre hésitation.

Il sourit encore une fois avant de saisir ma paume entre ses deux mains serrées. Je ne doutais pas qu'il appréciait autant mon obéissance que le fait qu'il ne m'intimidât pas. Aro aimait les défis et j'en étais un de taille pour lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il exerçait sur moi son talent, je sentis le flux de mes pensées quitter mon esprit et, ouvrant ma seconde écoute, je pus entendre mon propre passé se dérouler derrière ses paupières closes, réveillant en moi des souvenirs aussi réels que si le film s'en déroulait à toute vitesse dans ma tête.

Parmi le fouillis des premières images, je captai le visage de ma mère, ou tout du moins de celle que je considérais comme telle, Esmée, et ignorai le pincement que générait la distance.

Enfin, Aro trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Je revécu la scène durant laquelle il m'avait demandé, quelques jours plus tôt, de me rendre à Florence pour y trouver une fille qui posait des questions. Il voulait savoir qui elle était et ce qu'elle savait exactement.

Je ne faisais pas partie de sa garde rapprochée ni de ses sbires qu'il envoyait de par le monde pour accomplir ses basses besognes mais il avait justifié sa demande en arguant que mon don rendrait mes investigations plus rapides et efficaces. Il avait ajouté que ce serait là une façon agréable de lui retourner la faveur qu'il nous faisait en nous offrant son hospitalité.

Et puis, qui n'aimait pas Florence ?

La vérité était tout autre, évidemment : Aro convoitait mon don de télépathie.

Il était simplement trop à cheval sur le protocole et les traditions pour me contraindre et, ainsi, me soustraire à mon clan et à Carlisle dont l'amitié lui était, somme toute, précieuse.

Je le savais et il savait que je le savais.

C'était ridicule…

Mais j'avais accédé à sa demande, désireux de tromper mon ennui et d'aller voir par moi-même si les florentines étaient toujours aussi… délicieuses.

Je me revis entrer dans ce night-club, humer l'air saturé de fragrances humaines - sueur et eau de Cologne, alcool et parfum – ouvrir mon esprit à cette cacophonie désuète.

… _Cette jupe est trop longue, j'aurais dû mettre la bleue…_

… _regardez-moi cette petite garce, la façon dont elle se trémousse…_

… _quinze euros pour un whisky, c'est une honte !..._

… _pourvu que la baby-sitter soit à la hauteur…_

…_Mon dieu ! Regardez ce canon ! Ce type est beau comme un dieu !..._

J'avais alors réprimé une moue dégouttée. Que cette humaine ne soit pas capable de voir le danger derrière mon physique attrayant prouvait une nouvelle fois l'inconséquence de cette race. Ma haute stature et ma démarche fluide, mes épaules carrées et ma musculature, mon visage et mon regard sombre, jusqu'à ma voix, mon odeur et ma chevelure désordonnée, tout n'était qu'un artifice, un appât irrésistible pour atteindre mon but.

Et ne te fis pas à cette façade, ma jolie. A l'intérieur, je suis ton pire cauchemar.

Indifférent aux regards langoureux que me lançait cette femme puis d'autres sur mon chemin vers l'intérieur de l'établissement, j'avais traqué ma proie.

Et je l'avais trouvée quand une fille, à l'autre bout de la salle, avait pensé à Volterra.

L'onde de peur qui avait traversé sa conscience s'était répercutée jusque dans mon esprit.

C'était une blonde insipide mais, même d'ici, je pouvais voir les marques laissées sur sa peau par un de mes congénères peu discret. Il y avait tellement d'endroits plus intimes et faciles à cacher où mordre nos victimes !

Quoi qu'il en soit, le danger d'exposition était réel puisque c'était une initiée.

Cependant, je doutai que les marques soient visibles pour l'humaine qui lui parlait.

Je me concentrai sur elle.

Elle me tournait le dos mais je pouvais constater qu'elle était menue et gracile. Une cascade de cheveux bruns coulait en ondulant sur ses épaules nues d'une blancheur presque semblable à la mienne. A cela près que la vie imposait encore sa marque à sa peau et lui insufflait cette souplesse et cette fragilité qui faisait des humains des êtres vulnérables et faibles.

Je ne distinguai sous la finesse de ses vêtements nulle autre trace que celles laissées par les formes de son corps, somme toute harmonieuses. Elle ne portait pas de micro dissimulé sous ce jean moulant et ce débardeur en coton léger.

Elle avait une posture détendue et confiante. Sa respiration était régulière.

Cette fille semblait tout à fait dans son élément alors que je l'entendais distinctement demander à la blonde si elle savait où elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui lui donnerait des indications sur comment trouver Volterra. La blonde avait repris son verre et s'était levée en lançant une remarque cinglante sur les idées fixes des américains.

Ainsi la brune était américaine.

Que faisait-elle si loin de chez elle ?

Elle se retrouvait seule à sa table donc je ne pouvais plus tirer d'informations de sa conversation.

Je me concentrai un peu plus pour capter ses pensées.

Mais je me heurtai à un mur.

Rien.

Pas un mot, pas une image, pas une pensée cohérente ou décousue.

Passée la surprise face à cette sensation nouvelle pour moi, c'est la colère qui pointa le bout de son nez et m'obligea à chercher des explications à cette anomalie.

Etait-elle sotte ?

Non, impossible, je l'avais entendu poser des questions tout à fait construites et pertinentes à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

Droguée peut-être ?

J'en doutai.

Ma frustration était à son comble. C'était la première fois qu'un humain me faisait barrage et j'avais horreur de cela.

Les souvenirs cessèrent d'affluer quand Aro lâcha ma main un bref instant, ses yeux eux-mêmes écarquillés de surprise.

« Intéressant… » souffla-t-il. « Cette humaine a résisté à ton don ? »

Je grognai en réponse, encore fâché d'avoir été ainsi mis en défaut une première fois par cette fille. Il sourit à ma réaction.

« Je devine qu'il y a mieux… Puis-je poursuivre, Edward ?

- Je t'en prie » répondis-je.

Comme si j'avais le choix.

Aro se replongea avec délectation dans mes souvenirs de cette nuit-là.

Malgré mes efforts, je n'avais pas réussi à percer cette barrière mentale.

Je me revis alors que je commençai à tourner autour d'elle, cherchant à capter son regard, pour établir la connexion qui me manquait peut-être pour accéder à son esprit. Je me déplaçai en évitant le contact avec les danseurs ou avec les piliers de bar. J'étais certain que les personnes que je frôlais à peine ne sentaient pas ma présence. N'eussent été les regards chargés de convoitise que m'adressaient certaines femmes sur mon passage, je savais me rendre aussi discret qu'un félin.

La brunette, penchée sur sa table, n'avait pas levé la tête quand je m'étais appuyé contre le mur à peine quelques mètres en face d'elle.

Je pus alors détailler à loisir son visage.

Sa peau était fine et pâle, presque translucide. Jamais je n'avais vu un grain de peau aussi fin. Je pouvais en percevoir le velouté malgré la pénombre.

Ses lèvres carmines et charnues étaient retroussées en une moue songeuse et frustrée, presque boudeuse.

Cette fille n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour se rendre compte de cela.

Elle était penchée sur son téléphone sur lequel elle pianotait frénétiquement et une lourde mèche de cheveux me cachait le haut son visage, me barrant le chemin de ses yeux. Peut-être ma seule porte sur ses pensées.

C'était pourtant le cadet de mes soucis.

J'étais hypnotisé par ses lèvres. De là où j'étais, j'en devinai parfaitement la soie et la chaleur. Leur couleur profonde, que n'était pas venu dénaturer une couche immonde de rouge à lèvres comme c'était le cas de toutes les autres femmes présentes ce soir-là, m'appelait littéralement et faisait naître en moi un sentiment de fourmillement et d'envie.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Je brûlai déjà d'aller caresser la douceur de la peau diaphane de ses joues alors que je ne me tenais là que depuis quelques secondes.

Il ne s'était pas passé longtemps depuis la dernière fois où j'avais touché une femme mais, en cet instant, ces quelques heures me paraissaient des siècles. Cette fille éveillait en moi un besoin charnel simplement à la vue de ses lèvres et des courbes de son corps que j'imaginais déjà souple et agile entre mes mains.

Cette expédition devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

Peut-être pourrais-je joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?

Ses pensées m'étaient toujours hermétiques mais qu'en serait-il si je m'approchais et engageais la conversation ? Si je la charmais ? Si je la touchais ? Son esprit me serait-il toujours fermé si je lui procurais le plaisir le plus intense qu'elle aurait connu de toute sa courte vie ?

Je souris à cette idée. Aro m'avait demandé d''obtenir des informations et je n'étais pas opposé à l'idée de donner de ma personne pour cela. Les putains et les favorites de Volterra commençaient à me paraitre bien fades et je n'étais pas contre un peu de sang neuf.

Elle se redressa et balaya la mèche de devant son visage d'un geste gracieux de la main.

C'est alors que je découvris ses yeux : deux abysses d'un brun profond, sérieux et brillants d'intelligence.

Ce visage en forme de cœur, cette bouche pulpeuse, ce regard intense…

Qui était cette fille pour me troubler autant?

C'est alors que tout bascula.

Pensive, elle humecta légèrement se lèvre inférieure avec sa langue avant de la saisir entre ses dents et de la mordiller doucement.

Si j'avais eu un cœur, je pense qu'il se serait enflammé sur le champ car la pulsion qui me broya le ventre à cette vision était du désir à l'état brut. Surpris par l'intensité de mes propres sensations, je pris une profonde inspiration, laissant m'envahir les effluves environnantes que je bloquais depuis mon entrée pour ne focaliser toute mon attention que sur cette fille et son esprit si mystérieux. Et ce qui me frappa à cet instant aurait pu s'apparenter à un tisonnier chauffé au rouge qu'on m'aurait brusquement enfoncé dans la gorge.

La soif.

Cette brûlure que je parvenais si bien à maîtriser en temps normal m'assaillit avec une brutalité jusqu'alors jamais égalée.

Immédiatement, mon corps s'était raidi et mon regard s'était crocheté à ma proie.

Elle.

Cette fille si troublante était en plus le réceptacle du sang le plus attirant que je n'ai jamais senti.

A mon désir physique s'opposait maintenant mon instinct de prédateur.

Je revis parfaitement tous les plans qui me traversèrent l'esprit pour l'attirer dehors, voir la trainer dans la ruelle pour assouvir mes instincts. La seule inconnue pour moi était de savoir si j'aurais le temps de me repaître de son corps avant de la vider entièrement de son sang.

Car elle mourrait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Je n'aurais ni l'envie ni la maîtrise suffisante pour épargner sa vie. Son sang, cet élixir divin, ne satisferait jamais personne d'autre. Je n'en perdrais pas une goutte.

Je me délectai par avance du festin que ce serait. Nul doute qu'un plaisir pareil m'aiderait à tenir le temps que nous resterions encore à Volterra.

Volterra.

Aro.

Je ne pouvais revenir les mains vides. Cela aurait équivalu à lui fournir sur un plateau le meilleur prétexte pour me punir et m'imposer de détourner ma loyauté envers Carlisle à son profit…

Au diable Carlisle ! Cette fille et son sang valait tous les sacrifices !

J'avais déjà fait un pas vers elle, inspirant avec avidité son odeur tentatrice et délicieuse.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche arrière. Une fois. Je fis un autre pas.

Mon portable vibra une deuxième fois et je l'ignorai toujours.

A cette distance, le parfum de la fille était comme une aura qui flottait autour d'elle. Je pouvais déjà en sentir la saveur sur ma langue. J'allais prendre un pied d'enfer.

Cette fois, mon portable sonna vraiment. Avec un grognement, je l'arrachai de ma poche pour ne pas que la sonnerie attire sur moi l'attention de la fille. Je voulais voir la surprise dans ses yeux quand je m'assiérais en face d'elle.

« Quoi ? » feulai-je dans le combiné.

« Edward, ne fais pas ça. »

Alice.

Evidemment, qui d'autre ?

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, Alice.

- Bien sûr que si. Et tu le sais » répondit-elle d'une voix calme

Je fis un nouveau pas

« Edward, pense à la douleur que tu causeras à Esmée si tu ne rentres pas »

C'était un coup bas. Mais ma sœur savait pertinemment sur quelle corde tirer pour me faire plier. Esmée. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Esmée.

J'avais broyé mon téléphone dans ma main dans l'effort que j'avais dû faire pour reculer.

Les humains sur mon passage ne durent ressentir qu'un léger courant d'air quand je sortis à toute vitesse, la rage au ventre et la soif me lacérant toujours littéralement la gorge.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la blonde.

Et, cette nuit-là, contrairement à mes habitudes, je tuai ma victime. Elle ne souffrit pas vraiment, je le sais, elle ne vit pas venir la mort, perdue dans les sensations que je lui procurais et persuadée que je n'étais qu'un client ordinaire qui la rendrait à sa vie une fois que je me serais désaltéré à sa gorge. Mais c'est ce qu'il me fallut pour reprendre mes esprits: me repaître jusqu'à satiété complète et entendre son cœur ralentir puis s'éteindre, sentir son corps devenir froid et flasque entre mes mains.

Debout devant cette enveloppe vide une fois mon méfait accompli, je réalisai les risques que j'avais couru ce soir et que j'avais fait courir à mon clan.

Pourtant, Aro ne me laisserait pas rentrer sans réponse. Je devais donc retourner auprès de l'humaine pour faire ce qu'on attendait de moi et apprendre ce qu'elle cherchait et ce qu'elle savait.

Je me rendis à nouveau à Il Crepusculo le lendemain soir mais, cette fois, j'avais pris mes précautions : les forêts toscanes recelaient bien des surprises et, alors que je m'apprêtais à chasser le cerf, j'avais eu la chance de débusquer un loup. Un mâle adulte qui m'avait fourni le sang et la compétition dont j'avais besoin pour apaiser mes nerfs.

Un fois à l'intérieur, j'avais cessé de respirer. Ce qui ne serait pas un problème puisque je n'avais pas l'intention de parler à qui que ce soit ce soir. J'étais là pour regarder et pour écouter. J'allais découvrir ce que l'humaine cachait. J'allais enfin percer sa carapace puis je repartirais d'où j'étais venu et oublierais cette pulsion passagère et agaçante.

Mes muscles se tendirent pourtant quand elle entra dans mon champ de vision. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la soif puisque j'étais plein comme une outre et que je me coupais de son odeur entêtante. Mais cette attirance irraisonnée était de retour.

Elle s'assit au bar et j'observai la façon dont elle croisait les jambes. Elle laissa trainer son regard sur la salle et j'espérai idiotement qu'elle les pose sur moi, juste pour savoir quel effet cela me ferait de plonger directement dans ses yeux. Elle releva ses cheveux d'un geste souple et je suivis le chemin humide que traçait une goutte de sueur perlant jusqu'entre ses seins.

La température n'était pour moi qu'une information mais je savais que, malgré l'heure tardive, la chaleur était encore étouffante dehors. Je notai alors que le contraste avec l'air climatisé à l'intérieur produisait son effet sur elle, dessinant en relief la pointe de ses seins au travers de son haut en soie fine.

Je crois que j'aurais pu me jeter sur elle à cet instant, poussé cette fois par un désir irrationnel de faire réagir son corps encore plus, d'en tester l'endurance.

Puis j'écoutais, fasciné par le silence qui émanait d'elle, horripilé par sa résistance à mon aptitude.

Cette humaine était insignifiante.

Le fait qu'elle m'empêche d'entrer dans sa tête était une insulte, aussi belle soit-elle !

Et l'impact qu'elle avait sur mes réactions alors que j'avais l'habitude d'être toujours en parfait contrôle de moi-même était aussi insupportable que déroutant. Je valais mieux que ça.

Tapis dans l'ombre, je rongeais mon frein en silence, sentant ma colère croître au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient sans que rien ne se passe. Je ne supporterais pas une autre soirée comme celle-ci.

Si je n'apprenais rien ce soir, je la tuerais moi-même.

Je me justifierais auprès des Volturi en expliquant que j'avais été incapable d'en découvrir suffisamment sur elle et que j'avais préféré éradiquer la menace. Quoi qu'elle ait appris, cette fille ne pourrait en parler à personne une fois morte.

Ma tension était palpable, mon corps tendu à l'extrême. Je crois même qu'un grognement de frustration m'échappa à un moment.

C'est à cet instant que je perçus un changement chez elle.

La brune avec laquelle elle parlait continuait à tenter de la joindre à son business mais la fille sembla paniquer subitement. Son cœur au rythme si régulier jusque-là s'était soudain emballé. Elle commença à balayer la salle d'un regard presque inquiet et se leva précipitamment pour sortir.

Qu'avait-elle vu ou entendu ?

Moi ?

Impossible. La plupart des humains n'avaient pas conscience de nous quand nous étions en chasse.

Je la suivis hors du club.

Je les entendis avant de les voir. Cinq ivrognes l'avaient repérée et commençaient déjà à formuler tout haut ce qu'ils avaient imaginé lui faire subir.

Je vis la scène se dérouler dans ma tête telle qu'ils se la fantasmaient : elle crierait, elle supplierait, elle souffrirait.

Il aurait mieux valu pour elle que je me laisse aller à mes envies la veille. La mort serait venue plus vite.

La fille se mit à courir. Même dans ce moment où la terreur devait complètement dominer ses pensées, je ne percevais rien.

Son mystère resterait donc complet jusqu'au bout.

Elle trébucha et sa tête produisit un son sourd quand elle heurta l'asphalte.

Ce bruit se répercuta en moi jusqu'au plus profond de mes os, hérissant chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Les types s'approchaient en riant et c'est un grognement rauque, primaire qui fit vibrer ma poitrine.

A cet instant, j'aurais pu me détourner et laisser ses criminels jouir de leur chance. Ils abattraient eux-mêmes la besogne que je m'étais assignée. Pourtant, tout bascula définitivement quand je portai un dernier regard à la frêle silhouette allongée sur le sol. Quand je réalisai que la fréquence des battements de son cœur ralentissait au point de n'être plus qu'un souffle en parfaite dissonance avec la colère brute qui pulsait dans mes veines.

Une seule et unique pensée fulgurante me traversa l'esprit avant que je ne m'élance.

« Pas elle ! »

J'avais broyé la main du salopard le plus proche avant même qu'il n'ait pu profaner la peau de la fille de son toucher abjecte et sa nuque fut brisée sans qu'il ait eu l'occasion de pousser un seul cri. Son corps tomba au sol avec un bruit mou.

Les quatre autres semblèrent un instant déboussolés et ahuris. Leur congénère était tombé sans prévenir et mon ombre se dressait au-dessus de son cadavre là où il n'y avait rien à peine une seconde plus tôt.

J'eus la clémence de ne pas laisser à la panique le temps de se frayer un chemin dans leurs pensées embrumées par l'alcool. Trois furent tombés avant d'avoir réalisé que c'était la mort qu'ils touchaient en récompense de cette nuit de débauche plutôt que le corps torturé et violenté d'une belle jeune femme.

Mais, quand j'agrippai le dernier par la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur de pierres de la ruelle avec tant de force que sa chevelure accrocha les débris qui en tombèrent, j'avais déjà décidé que celui-ci prendrait le temps de voir la mort venir.

J'étais peut-être un monstre mais il en était un autre.

Ces compagnons n'avaient été qu'influencés, facilement certes, mais c'était lui l'instigateur de cette équipée violente. Et il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. J'avais pu entendre les réminiscences des cris et des pleurs de toutes les femmes qu'il avait violées puis battues à mort avant ce soir alors qu'il s'approchait de la fille quelques minutes plus tôt, jouissant par avance du plaisir qu'il prendrait à la souiller. Et même maintenant, alors que ses pieds battaient désespérément le vide , il ne pouvait faire taire totalement sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir assouvir cette envie.

Je serrai un peu plus fort sa gorge et il cessa de se débattre. Ses deux mains tirant sur la mienne n'auraient jamais pu en défaire l'étau alors, pour la première et la dernière fois, il croisa mon regard.

Je savais parfaitement à quoi je devais ressembler à cet instant : les pupilles noires dilatées par l'envie de meurtre, le fin liseré ocre rouge de mes iris à peine perceptible, le visage pâle et dur, les lèvres retroussées sur ma meilleure arme enfin découverte même si je n'en userais pas sur lui, mes canines.

Et, enfin, c'est la panique qui prit le pas sur toutes ses autres pensées. La peur glaciale et paralysante. La certitude absolue de sa fin.

Le sourire carnassier qui étira mes lèvres à ce constat l'effraya encore plus car il recommença à se débattre. Alors, d'un seule et rapide geste, je broyai sa colonne vertébrale et le laisser retomber à mes pieds, insignifiant tas de chairs et de vêtements que je toisai un instant, cherchant dans cette contemplation un apaisement à ma colère.

Ce furent des claquements de mains qui me tirèrent de ma concentration.

« Alors là, je te tire mon chapeau, Edward ! »

Démétri.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas le sentir approcher ?

Je pris alors conscience que je ne respirais toujours pas. J'avais maintenu mon souffle durant toute l'attaque, pourquoi ?

Un regard furtif vers la fille toujours inconsciente et la réponse me vint immédiatement, irréfléchie et ahurissante. Je l'avais instinctivement protégée de moi, de la pulsion qu'aurais immanquablement causée l'odeur de son sang alors que j'étais passé en mode attaque.

Cela n'avait aucun sens…

J'avais pourtant plus urgent à débrouiller. Le meilleur traqueur de Volterra ne s'éloignait jamais d'Aro sans un ordre précis.

« Que fais-tu là, Démétri ?

- Aro m'a envoyé voir ce qui te prenait si longtemps. Il pensait que tu t'acquitterais de ta mission en quelques minutes à peine étant donné tes… talents. »

Il embrassa la scène du regard.

« Mais je constate que les choses ont pris une tournure surprenante »

Il jubilait à l'intérieur de l'inconséquence de mes actes. Ainsi, Edward Cullen aussi était capable de faire des écarts. Même si l'épisode de cette soirée ne me causerait pas d'ennuis majeurs, il était de ravi de voir là un signe de faiblesse.

Puis il désigna la fille d'un mouvement de menton.

« Est-ce elle ? »

Je hochai la tête pour économiser mon souffle. Les questions ne cesseraient pas là.

« Pourquoi est-elle encore en vie ?

- Je n'ai pas obtenu les informations que voulait Aro… »

Il éclata d'un rire sonore.

_De mieux en mieux ! Le petit géni a échoué !_

Je grognai et il eut au moins l'intelligence d'effacer le sourire ironique de sa figure. Même si pensées restaient toujours aussi ouvertement moqueuses et outrageuses.

« Aro ne va pas être content » commença-t-il.

« Je la ramène à Volterra. » le coupai-je.

D'où est-ce que ça sortait ça ?

Démétri avait l'air aussi surpris que moi.

Pourtant, j'avais mis un tel aplomb dans mes paroles qu'il était hors de question de revenir dessus.

« Aro m'a confié une mission et je compte bien m'en acquitter. »

Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers la silhouette toujours inerte de l'humaine et me penchai pour la soulever dans mes bras. Elle était à peine plus légère qu'une plume et je m'efforçai de ne pas laisser paraître le trouble que causait en moi le fait de sentir pour la première fois contre mon torse la chaleur que j'imaginais depuis des heures.

Je tournai le dos à Démétri.

« Je te laisse nettoyer tout ça, comme ça tu ne seras pas venu pour rien.»

Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre aux injures que me criait son esprit avant de me mettre à courir. Il savait très bien que je les avais entendues et mon indifférence était une bien meilleure réponse. De toute façon, si je prononçai encore un mot, il me faudrait reprendre mon souffle et je ne pouvais me le permettre alors que la fille était déjà à ma merci.

Arrivé à Volterra, je l'avais installée dans une des chambres des favorites puis m'étais enfui comme un voleur en emportant son portefeuille et en fermant la porte à clé.

Isabella Swan.

Voilà ce que m'avaient appris ses papiers. Une rapide recherche m'avait informé qu'elle était reporter, auteur de nombreux articles qui avaient déclenché de véritables scandales aux Etats-Unis.

Elle venait de Seattle.

Si près de chez nous que s'en était troublant.

Que faisait-elle si loin de chez elle ?

Il fallait que je résolve ce mystère et un plan s'était petit à petit dessiné dans ma tête. Mais, pour le mettre à bien, je devais tester ma propre résistance.

J'avais donc fait de fréquents allers et venues devant sa porte, m'habituant à son odeur, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer sur le bruit rassurant et tentateur de son cœur, apprivoisant cette soif, m'habituant à la brûlure.

Les images s'effacèrent tout à fait.

« Tu veux l'interroger ? » s'amusa Aro.

« Tu avais raison de t'intéresser à elle » répondis-je. « Cette humaine nous cherchait.

- Cela arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. C'est ainsi que se remplissent nos salons et que mon clan peut survivre en ne tuant pas plus d'humains que nécessaires.

- Celle-ci est différente » contrai-je. « Ce n'est pas une initiée.

- Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire gourmand. « As-tu inspecté son corps dans ses moindres recoins pour faire ce constat irrévocable ? Aurais-je manqué cet épisode de ton passé ? J'en serais le premier déçu ! »

Je m'efforçai de repousser cette idée de mon esprit. La fille serait déjà morte si cela avait été le cas.

« Non. Mais elle est pure. Je peux te l'assurer. »

Aro plissa les yeux comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi quelque chose que mon inconscient lui avait tu.

« Elle posait des questions sur Volterra, pas sur les vampires. » continuai-je pour le détourner. « Elle est journaliste. Nous devons savoir ce qu'elle cherchait exactement, ce qu'elle sait déjà et à qui elle en a parlé.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec cela mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre si elle te bloque ses pensées ?

- En lui demandant. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Aro partit d'un grand rire et me tourna le dos pour aller s'appuyer contre son fauteuil.

« Tu t'ennuis donc tellement ici que tu envisages de torturer une humaine ? Mon cher Edward, je donnerais cher pour voir ça !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la torturer. »

Il me scruta à nouveau de son regard perçant, attendant que je précise mon propos. Je ne doutais pourtant pas qu'il avait déjà lu en moi la teneur de mon plan.

« Elle me donnera ces informations, j'en fais mon affaire. Peu importe la manière. » dis-je.

Aro s'assis, posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs et croisa ses mains devant sa bouche avec un air pensif. Je savais que ce n'étais là qu'une autre mise en scène. Il allait me tester à nouveau.

« Je pourrais fort bien m'occuper de cela moi-même » commença-t-il. « Tu ne t'es pas montré à la hauteur des espoirs que j'avais placés en toi jusqu'à présent. »

Tout mon corps se rebella instinctivement contre cette idée.

Nous y étions.

Il voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point j'étais impliqué.

Manque de chance, je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Je me redressai et inspirai pour reprendre mon calme.

« Tu m'as confié une mission, Aro. Je compte la mener jusqu'au bout. »

Il sourit mais il n'était pas dupe.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Tiens donc… et laquelle je te prie ?

-Je voudrais que cette humaine soit transféré directement dans le salon du haut. »

Au moins, il ne semblait pas avoir vu ce coup venir car il parut vraiment surpris.

« Tu veux en faire une favorite ? » s'étonna-t-il.

L'usage voulait à Volterra que les humains initiés qui trouvaient la cité soient accueillis dans le salon du bas où ils seraient livrés au bon vouloir de ceux de ma race. Avec beaucoup de chance, certains susciteraient suffisamment d'intérêt pour obtenir ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher et être transformés, les autres n'étaient que du bétail. Cependant, les hauts dignitaires et quelques personnages importants dont les Cullen faisaient partie avaient le privilège de choisir une favorite, une humaine parmi les autres qui ne serait pas partagée. Une favorite n'était pas plus en sécurité pour autant ni plus certaine de devenir vampire au bout du compte mais les conditions dans lesquelles elle vivrait ce qui lui restait à vivre étaient probablement plus agréables. Du moins si elle n'était pas répudiée. Ma race n'était pas réputée pour sa constance.

« Oui. La mienne. »

Aro joignit les mains et éclata d'un nouveau rire enfantin et joyeux.

« Et que crois-tu que Tanya pensera de tout cela ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tanya est le cadet de mes soucis », répondis-je sérieusement.

Que disais-je.

Inconstant.

Il se leva et fis quelques pas vers moi. Ses yeux vrillèrent les miens, démentant le sourire toujours cordiale plaqué sur son visage.

« Ne me déçois pas, Edward. »

La menace était lourde sous ses propos.

Je ne cillais pas en lui donnant ma réponse.

« Je sais ce que je fais.

- Peut-être bien… Il semble pourtant que ce défi ne soit pas des plus faciles à relever. »

Il faisait évidemment allusion au silence des pensées de la fille et aux réactions incontrôlées que j'avais eu en sa présence : cette soif, ce désir…

J'allais devoir être très prudent, me surveiller à chaque instant, gagner sa confiance pour qu'elle me parle et obtenir d'elle les informations qu'Aro ne tolèrerait pas que je l'empêche d'avoir.

Pourtant, là n'était pas ma réelle motivation.

Je devais savoir qui elle était. Vraiment. Découvrir le secret de son emprise sur moi.

Et j'étais prêt à endurer l'envie et le manque pour percer ce mystère.

« J'y arriverai. »

Il inclina la tête avec cet air de fausse affection paternelle qu'il avait très souvent avec moi.

« Je n'en doute pas, mon très cher Edward. J'ai vraiment hâte d'en apprendre plus sur cette humaine qui semble si… fascinante. »

Fascinante…

C'était le mot juste pour désigner mon état : la fascination.

Je ne savais juste pas encore si c'était là une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Je hochai la tête pour saluer mon hôte et me détournai pour prendre congé. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas quand il m'interpela à nouveau.

« Essaye tout de même de ne pas tuer cette fille avant que je la rencontre. »

Je ne m'arrêtai pas de marcher vers la sortie, sachant qu'il entendrait parfaitement mes paroles.

« Quelle importance… Elle est déjà morte de toute façon. »

* * *

_Allez, une petite review pour le plaisir!_


	4. chapitre 3

_Youhou quel accueil!_

_Merci merci merci mille fois!_

_Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews mais je promets de le faire au plus vite. C'est une règle: vous prenez la peine de m'écrire alors je prends la peine de vous répondre._

_A celles qui n'ont pas compte, je laisse tout de même un petit mot ici: Flopy 69 quel plaisir de te retrouver! Lily et Lizs bienvenue à voue et merci pour votre gentil commentaire!_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que ce début vous ait plu alors voilà la suite qui répondra déjà à certaines questions que vous m'avez posées._

_Pour le premier face à face, il faudra patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre mais voilà une première petite confrontation._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Bisous_

_Lily_

Les personnages appartiennent à SM

**Chapitre 3- New Slaves**

**Pov Bella**

Non, non,non,non,non,non…

Non !

Tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Si ?

Elle portait forcément des lentilles…

Cette fille. Jane.

Qui voudrait passer l'éternité avec des yeux aussi flippants, hein ?

Et puis personne ne me ferait croire que les vampires avaient sillonné le monde depuis des siècles avec un regard pareil sans se faire repérer et faire la une d'au moins un magazine à scandales.

Si ?

Non ! C'était une mauvaise blague, une mascarade stupide et grotesque destinée à me faire peur et à me faire lâcher prise !

Je n'avais pas été assez discrète à New York.

On m'avait suivie et monté ce bateau minable dans … cette forteresse perdue au milieu de dieu savait où… avec ce mobilier d'époque… et cette adolescente effrayante et au déguisement si…

Merde, merdre, merde, merde !

Qui je croyais duper là ? Ce n'était pas un déguisement !

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je tournais et retournais la scène dans ma tête et non, ce n'était pas un déguisement.

Je l'avais su à la minute où cette chose avait ouvert la porte : elle n'était pas humaine.

Malgré la douceur de sa voix, son maintien de jeune fille sage et sa peau de porcelaine, elle était dangereuse.

Mortellement.

Ça m'avait frappé comme une évidence en même temps qu'une furieuse envie d'aller me terrer dans un trou.

Appelez-ça l'instinct de survie ou l'expression de mon cerveau reptilien, peu importe.

Et depuis, je marchais de long en large dans ma cellule en m'arrachant les cheveux.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Dans quel pétrin j'étais allée me fourrer ?Moi et mes putains d'obsessions !

Les vampires existaient.

Je me figeai brutalement quand mon cerveau parvint enfin à formuler cette pensée entièrement.

« Les vampires existent. »

Ça faisait encore plus peur de prononcer ces mots à voix haute. Mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence. Tous ces soupçons que j'avais refoulés au nom de mes foutus principes rationnels étaient en fait fondés.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi bornée et ne pas voir l'évidence ?

Ces types qui se volatilisaient mystérieusement, les marques de canines sur le corps d'Anianka à Seattle et de Gianna à New York, tout ce sang…

Des vampires se baladaient parmi nous sans que nous en soyons au courant. Ce qui ne me semblait plus si étonnant maintenant à la lumière de tout ce que j'avais mis au jour dernièrement : ces sales sangsues s'étaient constitué un réseau qui leur permettait de se nourrir sans tuer leurs victimes et, quand un accident se produisait comme à Seattle, cela devait être tellement isolé que nous avions vite fait de classer ces décès dans la catégorie « attaque animale ».

Qui voudrait voir la vérité en face de toute façon ?

Ces créatures étaient organisées.

Et puissantes.

Les êtres humains que j'avais croisés dans mes investigations étaient clairement au fait de ce qui se passait et n'en avait jamais rien révélé. Ceci dit, constatant comment avait fini Gianna Santiago, je comprenais pourquoi. Cela n'empêchait que les vampires semblaient avoir suffisamment de pouvoir pour s'offrir des clubs et la loyauté de nombreuses personnes.

Dans ce sens, cela ressemblait assez aux organisations mafieuses auxquelles je m'étais déjà frottée jusqu'à présent.

Ce constat me redonna courage. On ne m'avait pas fait tomber jusque-là. Je ne me laisserais certainement pas abattre si facilement.

J'étais terrorisée.

Mais j'étais aussi forte et déterminée.

J'étais toujours immobile au milieu de la chambre alors que je rassemblai tous les éléments que je connaissais du mythe vampirique.

Mes connaissances me venaient de la littérature et du cinéma mais, de « Dracula » à « Buffy », il pouvait y avoir des choses qui me serviraient.

Premièrement, les vampires étaient des créatures nocturnes. Cela expliquait probablement que je n'ai perçu aucune présence la veille durant la journée et que cette fille soit venue avant l'aube. Je ne risquais donc surement rien tant qu'il faisait jour.

Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de la fenêtre qui déversait sur le sol les chauds rayons du soleil de cette mi-journée.

Points faibles ?

Si on en croyait les livres, de l'ail ou un crucifix repoussaient ces choses. Malheureusement, je n'avais ni l'un ni l'autre. Pas même une médaille de baptême pour me protéger.

On pouvait les tuer d'un pieu enfoncé en plein cœur. Là encore, je doutai que le crayon à papier que j'avais dans mon sac ne soit d'un quelconque secours et je n'étais pas assez forte ni outillée pour réduire en morceau les montants du lit.

Bref, je n'avais pas grand-chose.

Ne me restait que la fuite, en espérant que je courrais assez vite.

Tant pis, même si je devais échouer, au moins je tenterais ma chance, quitte à mourir en essayant.

Il ne me restait qu'à attendre.

Assise sur le parquet sous la fenêtre, je pris mon mal en patience. Paniquer ne servirait plus à rien maintenant. J'étais calme et résignée.

Les heures passèrent et je me forçais à ne pas laisser la peur empirer à mesure que le jour déclinait, réduisant implacablement mon fragile espace de lumière.

Quand le soleil eu définitivement disparu à l'ouest, ma tension était à son comble.

Je n'attendis pourtant pas longtemps avant d'entendre des pas derrière la porte.

Je me relevai, adoptant une posture détendue et fière. Il était hors de question que je montre la terreur qui me rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit et la fille, Jane, entra, affichant le même sourire avenant que la veille. Elle me dévisagea un instant puis laissa trainer son regard sur la pièce et avisa le sandwich et la bouteille d'eau auxquels je n'avais pas touché. Son sourire s'étira en une mine moqueuse, la rendant encore plus terrifiante. Tous les poils de mon corps se hérissèrent et la voix dans ma tête me hurla à nouveau de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais cette chose se dressait entre moi et l'unique issue.

« Il est l'heure. » dit-elle de sa voix douce.

Je la défiai du regard.

« L'heure de quoi ? » demandai-je, surprise d'être capable de sortir un son audible.

Elle sourit à nouveau et la lueur qui traversa son regard déversa à nouveau dans mon corps la liqueur glaciale de la peur.

« L'heure de payer le prix de ta présence parmi nous. Suis-moi. »

Elle fit volte-face, laissant la porte grande ouverte et commença à avancer d'une démarche légère et gracile.

Je restai figée sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Crois-moi, Isabella, tu n'aimerais pas que je vienne te chercher moi-même. »

Elle ne s'était ni arrêtée de marcher, ni retournée mais je sentis parfaitement la menace malgré son ton affable de communiante. J'ordonnai donc à mon corps de bouger malgré la terreur qui me plombait les jambes.

Je m'engageai pour la première fois en dehors de la chambre.

Je suivis Jane dans un long couloir aux murs de pierre claire, passant devant plusieurs portes identiques à celle de ma cellule. Je laissai intentionnellement la distance entre nous s'agrandir, prête à ma propulser à toutes jambes dans le premier escalier ou par la première porte qui me semblerait une sortie envisageable.

La créature devant moi émit un petit rire cristallin et moqueur.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas sérieusement essayer de me fausser compagnie, Isabella ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher. J'en fis de même, subitement clouée au sol.

Comment diable pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

Avait-elle lu dans mes pensées ?

Elle se retourna. Un sourire inquiétant flottait sur son visage parfait et ses yeux écarlates me scrutaient avec amusement.

« Si il y a une chose dont tu peux être certaine, c'est que, quelle que soit la façon dont tu quitteras cet endroit, il n'y aucune chance pour toi que tu sois encore vivante à ce moment-là. »

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Mon cœur se mit à battre un rythme désordonné et je crus bien que la créature réussit à le percevoir car son sourire s'étira encore d'avantage. Elle pencha la tête vers son épaule comme si elle parlait à une enfant ou à une attardée mentale.

« Tu vas mourir, Isabella. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Maintenant allons-y, tu es attendue.»

Mon air choqué sembla la satisfaire au-delà de toute expression. Puis elle se retourna et reprit sa marche, ma laissant plantée là.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ces mots. Une colère sourde remplaça alors la peur. Je doutai sérieusement de pouvoir aller contre mon destin mais, si on avait décidé pour moi de quelle serait ma fin, je ne rendrais certainement pas la tâche facile à mes bourreaux et je ne leur donnerais pas la satisfaction de me voir me laisser faire sans résister.

Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, bien.

Cela ne m'empêcherait pas de me défendre.

Je me remis à marcher, suivant la vampire dans un autre couloir puis dans un escalier qui nous amena au niveau inférieur. Le décor était toujours le même et je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une vraie forteresse aux murs épais de pierre dure et au sol de marbre sombre. Les salles devant lesquelles nous passâmes étaient immenses et vides, l'éclairage était insuffisant pour disperser les ombres qui s'étiraient, dissimulant je ne savais quels monstres de cauchemars. Tout me semblait possible maintenant que j'avais admis que le surnaturel était réel.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une nouvelle lourde porte de bois sombre. La créature l'ouvrit et me fit signe d'entrer.

Nous y étions.

J'allais finalement savoir ce qui m'attendait et à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée. Je me serais frappée d'oser penser avec un humour aussi déplorable dans un moment pareil.

J'inspirai un bon coup et passai la porte.

A ma grande surprise, je ne pénétrai pas dans une pièce mais sur une coursive qui surplombait une immense salle circulaire.

« Avance et regarde. » m'ordonna ma geôlière.

Je m'approchai prudemment de la rambarde et laissai mon regard ébahi détailler la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux en contrebas. Une lumière tamisée dispensée par un imposant lustre en cristal qui pendait du plafond au-dessus de moi éclairait un décor de boudoir élisabéthain ou des couples s'enlaçaient sur des canapés de velours sombres ou à même le sol sur des tapis épais. Une musique diffuse qui provenait de je ne savais où finissait de faire de tout ça une scène digne d'un film érotique sinistre.

Je restai un instant stupéfaite.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

Je me concentrai un peu plus et parvint à dissocier de la musique un concert de gémissements et de … quoi ? De grognements ?

Ce son grave et rauque tenait plus du feulement animal que du grognement de plaisir et interpela encore plus mon inconscient. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent à un couple étendu sur une des méridiennes. L'homme me tournait le dos. Il portait encore des vêtements sombres alors que sa compagne était déjà à demi dévêtue, la tête renversée en arrière avec une expression de plaisir et de douleur mêlée. Sa peau était trop blanche, presque maladivement pâle et, m'habituant à l'obscurité, je pus finalement y remarquer les marques violacées d'hématomes et rouges des morsures.

Mon cerveau sembla ne plus vouloir fonctionner alors que je fixai les plaies multiples sur son corps. Ce n'est que quand je vis un long filet de sang couler sur sa peau le long de son bras depuis l'endroit où son partenaire paraissait l'embrasser avec ferveur que je reculai brusquement pour me soustraire à l'emprise de cette vision morbide.

« Tu ne sembles pas apprécier la vue» constata la vampire.

Je réprimai un hoquet de panique. Etait-ce à cela qu'on me destinait ?

Pas moyen !

Jamais je ne laisserais quiconque me faire ça !

« Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y fasses » continua Jane avec un sourire amusé.

Je respirai de plus en plus fortement en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier sous l'effet de la rage qui me submergeait à cette idée. Je préférais me jeter tout de suite d'une fenêtre plutôt que de me laisser conduire en bas. Ces créatures ne poseraient pas leurs sales pattes sur moi !

J'étais sur le point de répliquer quand une voix masculine nous parvint depuis un coin sombre de la coursive.

« Tiens, tiens, une nouvelle… »

Mon sang se glaça. Si je doutai déjà de pouvoir échapper à un vampire, je n'avais aucune chance contre deux.

L'expression soudain agacée de Jane me surpris cependant.

« Alec » se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec une mine pincée.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la contrarier à ce point ?

Un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de nous. Il était brun, élancé et, physiquement, ne paraissait pas être plus vieux que Jane. Je me doutai pourtant bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Qui savait depuis combien de temps ces deux-là arpentaient le monde ?

Les yeux de l'adolescent ne me quittaient pas. Il me détailla avec une ouverte convoitise et je ne pus réprimer un frisson.

Je reculai d'un pas et il sourit, visiblement satisfait de la peur que je ne pouvais contenir entièrement.

« Peut-être pourrais-je prendre le relais à partir d'ici, petite sœur ? » demanda le garçon.

Petite sœur ? Ces deux-là étaient de la même famille ?

« Cela fait une éternité qu'il n'y a pas eu de sang neuf ici » continua-t-il avec le même sourire de délectation. « Je me ferai un plaisir de conduire notre nouvelle invitée parmi les autres. »

Il s'approcha et ce fut comme si toute volonté m'avait quittée. J'étais incapable de faire un pas.

Il avait beau paraitre jeune, il n'en était pas moins plus grand que moi d'au moins vingt centimètres. Cette supériorité physique aurait déjà suffi à m'inquiéter si n'était venue s'y ajouter sa nature.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il se pencha vers moi et laissa courir son nez le long de ma joue. J'étais pétrifiée.

« Tu sens incroyablement bon… Quel est ton nom ? »

Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge et je ne savais par quel miracle je pouvais encore tenir debout.

« Laisse-la, Alec » dit Jane d'une voix dure.

Le jeune homme sourit alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau vers ma gorge.

« Ne sois donc pas jalouse, Jane » répliqua-t-il. « Tu sais que je ne répugne jamais à partager avec toi. »

Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau comme une brise glacée qui hérissait tous mes sens, toujours incapable de m'enfuir ou de répliquer. Toute retraite m'était coupée.

« Elle n'est pas pour toi. » poursuivit Jane. « Je dois la conduire là-haut. »

Alec stoppa brusquement sa progression vers ma peau puis se redressa lentement, toute trace d'humour ayant déserté ses traits. A ma plus grande surprise, il fit même un pas en arrière qui le ramena à la hauteur de sa sœur. Il me dévisageait maintenant avec un regard curieux, voir même vaguement inquiet.

Là-haut ?

C'était quoi ça là-haut ?

J'hésitai un instant entre le soulagement à l'idée de ne pas devoir descendre dans cette salle qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un garde-manger pour vampires et l'inquiétude que suscitait cette nouvelle inconnue dans l'équation.

« Qui l'a ordonné ? » questionna l'adolescent sans cesser de me scruter. « Elle aurait dû descendre d'abord.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, mon frère » répliqua Jane.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard incrédule.

« Que fait-elle ici, alors ? »

Jane eut un rire sans joie avant de répondre.

« Je voulais simplement lui montrer ce qu'elle rate. »

Ainsi c'était ça. Cette salope m'avait amenée ici pour me faire peur. Je comprenais mieux maintenant sa colère quand Alec était arrivé. Il avait gâché son petit plaisir.

Le jeune homme se joignit au rire de sa sœur puis se tourna vers moi et me salua en inclinant la tête. Qu'il fasse autant de manière était ridicule. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Et bien, chère et mystérieuse demoiselle, vous me voyez navré que nous ne puissions poursuivre notre entretien. »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

« Mais un autre jour peut-être… »

Il se redressa tout à fait et enjamba la balustrade avant de se laisser tomber gracieusement. Il fit une chute de plus de trois mètres mais se réceptionna avec l'élégance et l'agilité d'un chat. Ce premier aperçu des capacités de ces monstres me stupéfia.

Il leva un regard vers moi avant de rejoindre le couple que j'observais quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans un mot, il saisit le poignet de la fille et le porta à ses lèvres. La pauvre poussa un faible cri quand les dents acérées du vampire percèrent sa peau. Je réprimai un tremblement et détournai les yeux, incapable d'en voir plus de ce supplice.

Jane s'esclaffa à mes côtés.

« Tu en as assez vu ? Alors allons-y. » dit-elle.

« Où ? » demandai-je, surprise d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de ma voix.

Elle me sourit mystérieusement sans répondre et commença à traverser la coursive vers la sortie. Mon regard survola une dernière fois les corps en contrebas. Combien survivraient à cette nuit ?

Je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour penser à la réponse. Tous mes efforts me servaient à garder ma dignité en cet instant.

Je ne donnerais pas à ces monstres la satisfaction de me voir paniquer ou supplier.

Jane avait essayé de me faire réagir, de me faire peur en me montrant cet endroit. Que cherchait-elle hormis son propre plaisir sadique ? A me tester ? Pourquoi ?

Nous parvînmes devant les portes d'un ascenseur. Cela paraissait totalement incongru dans ce décor médiéval.

Quand les portes se refermèrent sur nous, je me demandai si ce n'était pas encore là un moyen de me mettre à l'épreuve. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je pouvais presque en entendre la pulsation rapide et sourde emplir l'espace restreint.

Jane gardait le silence mais un sourire cruel flottait toujours sur ses traits, signe qu'elle était parfaitement satisfaite de ma réaction.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me retrouvai plongée dans un autre univers.

La pièce dans laquelle j'entrai était immense et circulaire comme la première mais elle éclairée d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse. De magnifiques tableaux ornaient les murs et les meubles étaient clairs et modernes. Des plantes luxuriantes finissaient de faire de cet endroit un grand salon très accueillant et agréable.

C'était quoi ce délire ?

J'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer un endroit pareil. Surtout après ce que je venais de voir. Mais je ne devais pas me fier aux apparences. Il ne pouvait s'agir du paradis car c'était bien dans l'antichambre du diable que je me trouvais.

« Heidi, voici Isabella Swan. » dit Jane, interrompant ainsi mes pensées lugubres.

Une magnifique jeune femme brune s'avança avec un sourire avenant. Elle paraissait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'années et portait une robe moulante assortie à ses yeux : rouge.

Vampire.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Isabella » dit la nouvelle d'une voix douce comme du velours. « Bienvenue dans le salon du haut. »

Encore une façade à laquelle il ne fallait pas se fier. Elle avait beau officier dans un décor de rêve, cette créature n'en était pas moins un monstre, comme les autres.

« Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise. » continua-t-elle. « Joignez-vous à nos autres invitées, profitez de tout ce que vous pourrez trouver ici. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main pour m'inviter à avancer dans la pièce.

Je n'avais d'autre choix pour l'instant que d'obtempérer. J'avançai donc en n'accordant aux deux vampires femelles plus un seul regard. Qu'elles aillent se faire foutre !

J'observai l'endroit plus attentivement. D'imposantes arcades soutenaient le plafond. Je supposais donc être au dernier étage de la bâtisse. Des fenêtres immenses et sans barreaux s'ouvraient sur la nuit d'un noir d'encre. Les murs étaient faits de la même pierre presque blanche que j'avais vu partout jusqu'à présent mais le sol était recouvert d'épais tapis de laine pourpre qui rendaient l'atmosphère étrangement douillette et chaleureuse.

Il fallait descendre trois marches pour atteindre le centre de la pièce où étaient disposés des canapés confortables sur lesquels étaient assises trois femmes. Je comptais quatre autres femmes installées sur des méridiennes dans le fond de la pièce, occupées à lire ou même semblant dormir. Je ne voyais aucune peur sur ces visages et, mis à part la vampire à l'entrée, toutes les personnes ici étaient humaines.

Une des filles du salon central se leva et vint à ma rencontre avec un sourire. Je la regardai avancer, consciente que je fronçais durement les sourcils et que ma méfiance devait être palpable. Cela ne déstabilisa pourtant pas la jeune femme qui me tendit une main avenante.

Je la détaillai avant de tendre la main en retour. Elle devait avoir environ mon âge. Elle était blonde et de fines taches de rousseur soulignaient le relief de ses pommettes hautes et bien dessinées. Un regard bleu lagon complétait son visage parfait. C'était indéniablement une belle femme.

« Bonsoir, je suis Irina. » dit-elle sans cesser de sourire.

A en juger par son accent, je devinai qu'elle venait d'Europe du nord.

« Bella. » répondis-je toujours soupçonneuse.

« Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Bella. Viens. Je vais te présenter aux autres. » enchaina Irina en posant une main dans mon dos pour m'entrainer vers ses compagnes.

Je descendis prudemment les marches et m'approchai des jeunes femmes qui me regardaient avec une curiosité à peine voilée.

Irina me désigna la magnifique rousse à ma droite.

« Je te présente Victoria. »

Victoria inclina la tête dans un salut vaguement hautain mais ne bougea pas de sa position bien étudiée : un bras à la peau d'albâtre posé sur le dossier de son fauteuil et les jambes, que son jean moulant cachait à peine, sensuellement croisées.

Je portais toujours les vêtements que j'avais quand on m'avait enlevée. J'avais donc au moins la satisfaction de ne pas faire tâche auprès de ces trois beautés. Car la troisième était de loin la plus belle des toutes.

« Et voici ma sœur, Tanya. » poursuivit Irina, en parfaite maitresse de maison qu'elle n'était probablement pas.

Tanya partageait les traits nordiques de sa sœur mais elle aurait très bien pu faire la une d'un magazine de mode. Elle était altière et sensuelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Qu'est-ce que tous ces humains faisaient là ?

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie » me proposa Tanya.

J'hésitais un moment. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quel était cet endroit et je laissai courir un nouveau regard inquiet autour de moi.

« Tu es surprise, c'est normal » dit Tanya. « Ça nous a fait ça à toutes la première fois. La différence est tellement saisissante avec le salon du bas. »

Je la regardai en prenant enfin place sur un fauteuil.

« Effectivement. » répondis-je, laconique.

« Qui t'a choisie ? » demanda Irina avec une mine curieuse.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me demandait. Comment ça choisie ?

« Pardon ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Quel vampire t'a choisie ? De qui es-tu la favorite ? » insista-t-elle gentiment.

Favorite ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

Alors que je pensais que les choses n'auraient pas pu être pires, j'envisageai maintenant un scénario qui me plaisait encore moins…

« Je ne comprends pas... » commençai-je, perdue.

Les trois femmes échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« Tu dois bien savoir lequel d'entre eux t'a sortie de là-bas. » s'étonna la rouquine.

Je plissai les yeux car je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier le ton suffisant que celle-ci employait avec moi.

« Je n'ai été sortie de nulle part et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais ici. » répliquai-je froidement.

« Attends » intervint Tanya. « Tu veux dire que tu ne viens pas d'en bas ? »

Elle s'était redressée et me scrutait avec une expression de réelle surprise.

« Non, je viens de Seattle. J'étais en vacances à Florence, on m'a agressée et je me suis réveillée ici. »

Je cachai volontairement les véritables raisons de ma présence en Italie car dieu seul savait ce que ces femmes faisaient dans ce nid à vampires où elles avaient l'air d'être traitées comme des invitées de marque.

« Qui t'a conduite dans cette pièce ? » insista Tanya.

« Une blonde qui se fait appeler Jane » répondis-je. « Et elle m'a offert un petit crochet par la salle des réjouissances du rez-de-chaussée avant de m'amener ici sans m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. »

Tanya se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

« Jane ? » demanda Victoria. « Ce n'est pas la disciple d'Aro ?

- Si » répondit Tanya.

Les trois femmes me regardèrent cette fois avec un réel intérêt, comme si j'étais une bête de foire ou s'il m'était poussé subitement un troisième œil.

« Est-ce qu'on va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » m'énervai-je.

Ce fut encore une fois Tanya qui prit la parole.

« Tu es à Volterra.

- Je sais ça. Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi !

- Tu ne cherchais pas la cité ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour rendre mon mensonge plus crédible. Je devais en apprendre le plus possible si je voulais avoir une chance de me tirer d'ici. Et, qui sait, si j'y parvenais, autant avoir de quoi faire un article sensationnel. Des vampires, excusez du peu !

« Mais tu as compris de quoi il est question ici… » poursuivit Tanya.

« Oui. J'aurais préféré ne pas voir ce que j'ai vu mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence que les vampires existent » répondis-je en tentant de garder mon calme. « On vous a enlevée aussi ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici et pas en bas avec les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de nous ? »

Je ne pouvais empêcher ma voix de monter dans les aigus à mesure que j'extériorisais toutes les questions qui me consumaient la cervelle. Je pouvais me donner des grands airs mais j'avais aussi besoin de savoir.

Irina vint s'asseoir près de moi et posa une main rassurante sur mon bras.

Tanya secoua la tête en souriant aimablement. Elle ne se moquait pas de moi. Au pire, elle semblait vaguement amusée mais elle continua à me parler d'une voix calme et apaisante.

« Non, Bella, nous n'avons pas été enlevées. Ton histoire semble plutôt inédite. En général, ceux qui arrivent à Volterra l'ont cherché longtemps. Irina et moi venons de Stockholm, Victoria nous vient d'Angleterre. Je préparai une thèse d'anthropologie quand j'ai découvert que l'existence des vampires n'était pas un mythe et c'est devenu pour moi une évidence : je devais les trouver et devenir l'une des leurs. Volterra est le lieu pour ça. Irina m'a suivi dans cette folie car je ne pourrais jamais passer l'éternité sans elle. C'est notre destinée. »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard d'affection profonde. Cela ne les rendit pas moins folles à mes yeux. Ces filles voulaient devenir des mortes-vivantes et elles ne voyaient pas où était le problème !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je gardai mes réflexions pour moi. Ce n'était pas le moment de me les mettre à dos.

« Cependant, quand on a la chance de trouver la cité, il faut d'abord faire ses preuves. » continua-t-elle. « Le salon du bas est là pour ça. Si tu as de la chance, l'un d'entre eux décèlera en toi quelque chose qui lui donnera l'envie de te choisir comme compagne puis de t'offrir l'immortalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien rendre quelqu'un différent des autres dans ce purgatoire ? » l'interrompis-je, encore sous le choc de ce que j'avais vu là-bas.

« Le sexe, ma belle » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « En plus de ton apparence, le sexe peut être une arme puissante. »

Je lâchai un soupir incrédule. Cela ne la déstabilisa pas le moins du monde et elle poursuivit son monologue.

« Et quand tu as de la chance, comme nous, tu peux même être remarqué par quelqu'un d'important, un vampire qui ne voudra pas te partager avec ses congénères et qui te choisira parmi les autres pour t'accorder ses faveurs. Ce salon est le salon des favorites. »

Je parcouru une nouvelle fois la pièce d'un regard circulaire, cherchant où pouvait être la caméra car, ce n'était pas possible, on me jouait forcément un dernier coup tordu. Personne ne pouvait être dérangé à ce point.

Puis je fermai les yeux pour rassembler mes idées.

« Tu veux dire… » commençai-je prudemment. « Tu veux dire que vous êtes venues de votre plein gré à Volterra pour y être transformées en vampires, que vous avez d'abord fait vos preuves dans ce bordel abominable puis qu'un de ces suceurs de sang vous a choisi pour être sa réserve de sang personnel ?

- Je comprends ton point de vue, Bella. » dit Irina. « Tu n'as pas choisi d'être ici mais, oui, c'est une façon de présenter les choses.

- Et, si tu es ici avec nous, c'est que tu as été choisie, que ça te plaise ou non » ajouta Victoria avec dédain.

« Par qui ? » demandai-je, inquiète.

Tanya se pencha à nouveau vers moi.

« Ton cas est surprenant, Bella. Tu as été amenée directement ici… Cela veut dire que tu as été remarquée par quelqu'un de particulièrement important. Aro n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on amène une novice parmi nous. Or, si c'est Jane qui t'a amenée ici, il est forcément au courant

- Qui est Aro ?

- Il est le maitre ici. Nous finissons toutes par le rencontrer un jour ou l'autre. C'est lui qui prend toujours la décision finale de laisser un humain être transformé ou non. »

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et fermai les yeux pour calmer mes émotions qui menaçaient à nouveau de me submerger.

Quand je relevai les yeux, je ne pus que souligner l'évidence.

« Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré aucun vampire…

- Tu as pourtant été repérée. Tu sauras vite par qui à mon avis. »

J'avais la nausée.

C'était donc à cela qu'on me destinait ? A devenir la chose d'une de ces créatures répugnantes ?

Il n'en était pas question !

Je n'étais pas une de ces filles, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Plutôt mourir.

Je me redressai sur mon siège.

« Il est hors de question qu'un seul vampire me touche » formulai-je à voix haut.

Victoria éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Parce que tu penses vraiment que tu auras le choix ? »

Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit et un homme blond de haute stature pénétra dans la salle.

« Victoria. » appela Heidi d'une voix enjôleuse.

Elle se leva et planta son regard de jade dans le mien.

« Alors accroche-toi car tu t'apprêtes à monter dans le grand huit. Il se pourrait même que tu y prennes du plaisir avant de t'écraser au sol. »

Elle s'éloigna d'une démarche chaloupée et rejoignit l'homme autour du cou duquel elle passa ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme puis releva le visage en se léchant les lèvres, vrillant son regard carmin dans celui de Victoria.

Ils quittèrent la pièce enlacés comme l'aurait été un couple fougueusement amoureux.

« C'était James » m'éclaira Irina. « Il est le maitre de Victoria depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Elle est persuadée qu'il va la transformer bientôt mais ce n'est pas le bruit qui court.

- Que se passera-t-il s'il ne la transforme pas ?

- Il la répudiera. Et elle mourra. C'est un risque que nous sommes toutes prêtes à courir»

La boule de nausée était de retour dans ma gorge.

Ces filles jouaient consciemment leur vie à pile ou face et j'allais devoir prétendre être l'une des leurs si je voulais une maigre chance de m'enfuir.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, assemblant ensemble les pièces de ce puzzle insensé. Un vampire m'avait choisie. Je ne doutai pas un seul instant que mon enquête ait motivé ce choix.

Peut-être pourrais-je me faire passer pour une de ces groupies qui cherchaient Volterra…

On m'avait pris mes papiers et on avait mis à sac ma chambre à New York mais je savais qu'il n'y avait nulle part une trace de mon article puisque je n'avais pas encore commencé à l'écrire. Mes notes étaient conservées dans la mémoire de mon téléphone mais elles étaient codées. Donc, même si on découvrait qui j'étais, je pouvais me faire passer pour ce que je n'étais pas et prétendre être l'une de ces filles.

« Comment ça se passe ici exactement ? » demandai-je à Irina.

« On nous conduit ici au crépuscule et on attend. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si elle me parlait d'un sujet aussi banal que la météo.

La soumission qu'acceptaient ces filles me révoltait intérieurement mais, jusque-là, cela semblait dans mes cordes.

« Heidi est la maitresse de cérémonie, ici » continua la suédoise. « C'est elle qui te fait appeler quand ton maitre requière ta présence. Parfois il se déplace en personne, parfois tu dois le rejoindre toi-même.

- Et il se passe quoi ensuite ? »

Je tentai de garder un ton aussi désinvolte que possible.

Irina sourit d'un air entendu.

« Ça dépend de si tu as de la chance ou non… Mais généralement, quand tu as atterri ici c'est que le vampire que tu sers n'est pas attiré que par ton sang. »

Je frissonnai malgré moi. Tanya avait été très claire tout à l'heure : le sexe faisait partie de cette équation.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je te garantis une expérience au-delà de tout ce que tu as pu connaitre jusqu'à présent. » minauda Irina.

Je revis dans un flash l'expression de la fille dans le salon du bas, son regard révulsé, ses traits déformés par le plaisir malgré l'abomination qu'on lui faisait subir… Si ces humains cherchaient Volterra c'était pour espérer y gagner l'immortalité mais la prime ne se limitait pas à ça apparemment. Le sang n'était pas le seul enjeu…

J'avais déjà joué ce rôle avant, simulé le désir pour parvenir à mes fins.

Oui, je pouvais faire ça…

Et, une fois que j'aurais un billet pour sortir de cette pièce, je trouverais bien un moyen de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je devais juste m'efforcer pour l'instant de ne pas penser à ce qui m'attendait quand celui qui m'avait choisie viendrait me chercher. J'avais bien assez à m'angoisser pour l'instant avec une seule question : qui était-ce ?

J'avais beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je ne rappelai pas avoir croisé une seule personne qui aurait pu ressembler de près ou de loin à un vampire depuis mon arrivée en Italie. C'était pourtant forcément quelqu'un que j'avais croisé ici…

A tout bien réfléchir, je préférais aussi mettre cette question de côté. Mon cœur menaçait sérieusement de me sortir par la gorge si il continuait à battre si fort.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un trio pénétra dans la pièce : une femme et deux hommes.

Mon sang se mit à battre frénétiquement à mes tempes sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Je me calmai en m'obligeant à regarder les nouveaux arrivants avec un œil critique et impartial.

Les vampires comme sujet d'étude ou comment tout faire pour ne pas devenir folle et faire une crise d'hystérie dans l'instant.

La femme était petite et brune. Ses cheveux courts étaient coiffés en épis fous autour de sa tête, lui donnant l'apparence d'une fée ou d'un lutin. Ses traits étaient harmonieux et fins. Elle tenait le bras d'un des deux hommes. Celui-ci était grand et bien charpenté. Ses cheveux blonds mi- longs me cachaient son regard mais l'expression de son visage était tendue, presque douloureuse. Ces deux-là formaient visiblement un couple à en juger par leur posture.

Le troisième se tenait légèrement en retrait, c'est donc sur lui que je portai mon attention en dernier et je crois bien que mon cœur loupa alors un battement. Ce type était…

Jamais je n'avais vu de me yeux un tel spécimen de beauté masculine. Il était grand, athlétique et sa chemise sombre ajustée ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa musculature qu'on devinait parfaite. Son visage était figé dans une expression sérieuse et son regard était dur mais on aurait pu le croire taillé dans le marbre pour rendre hommage à un dieu. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et charnues, sa mâchoire carrée et son regard perçant et profond. Une épaisse et folle chevelure cuivrée venait compléter le tableau.

Je regardais, hypnotisée, le plus bel homme qu'il m'eut été donné de voir.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un homme.

Cette pensée me frappa avec une telle force qu'elle me fit immédiatement reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

« Carin » appela Heidi depuis l'entrée.

Une brune sculpturale se leva du fond de la salle et se dirigea vers le couple.

Tanya se leva ensuite puis fit quelques pas vers le groupe.

« La femme, c'est Alice » me chuchota Irina à l'oreille. « Carin est la favorite de son compagnon, Jasper, le grand blond. On ne les voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. Le troisième c'est Edward, la fierté de notre Tanya. »

Tout se passa alors très vite. Carin disparu avec le couple alors que Tanya continuait à avancer en roulant des hanches vers l'entrée. L'adonis leva les yeux vers elle et, sans laisser paraitre la moindre marque d'intérêt sur son visage, hocha la tête de droite à gauche puis sortit.

Tanya se figea, stupéfaite.

Un long moment se passa avant qu'elle ne revienne sur ses pas et ne reprenne sa place parmi nous comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, aucune d'entre nous ne pris l'initiative de rompre le silence gêné qui s'était installé. J'étais peut-être nouvelle mais je n'étais pas stupide. Tanya venait de se faire rejeter.

Les heures passèrent lentement, mettant mon sang froid à l'épreuve. Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, mon cœur faisait des embardées. J'avais beau me convaincre que j'étais prête à affronter le pire, j'étais proche de l'évanouissement à chaque appel d'Heidi.

Pourtant, personne ne vint pour moi cette nuit-là et je me laissais reconduire à ma cellule au petit matin, épuisée autant nerveusement que physiquement.

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je pris l'édredon et l'oreiller pour me rouler en boule sous la fenêtre. Il fallait que je dorme et je ne pourrais le faire que si j'avais une illusion de sécurité.

Tout ce cirque recommencerait la nuit prochaine et je ne pouvais pas espérer qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Irina avait été claire : quelqu'un viendrait me chercher et je n'aurais d'autre choix que de me plier à ses volontés si je voulais avoir une chance de me tirer d'ici.

Dieu seul savait de qui il s'agirait.

Derrière mes paupières closes alors que je cherchais désespérément le sommeil passèrent les visages des vampires que j'avais croisés jusqu'à présent : Jane, Alec, Heidi, James, Alice, Jasper…

Ils avaient tous en commun d'être une beauté stupéfiante mais aussi effrayante et je ne savais comment je parviendrais à surmonter face à mon futur maitre la terreur et le dégout que j'avais ressenti en croisant le regard de chacun d'eux.

Enfin, de tous sauf un…

Car, je n'avais rien ressenti à part un profond trouble quand le regard de l'un d'eux avait plongé dans le mien l'espace d'une fugace fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Edward…

* * *

_Vos impressions?_

_J'ai hâte de savoir car ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre._

_;)_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Coucou!_

_Prêtes pour le chapitre 4?_

_Alors, après les remerciements d'usage (Merci merci merci merci! J'ai répondu personnellement à tout le monde sauf à Alex16 qui n'a pas de compte perso, donc merci à toi Alex 16 et je m'excuse de t'avoir frustrée sur le dernier chapitre, je vais me rattrapper, promis), zou!_

_Bisous_

_Lily_

_(info: je ne savais pas trop comment signaler les pensées qu'entend Edward alors j'ai décidé de les mettre en italique. J'espère que ce sera assez lisible) _

_Les personnages appartiennent à SM_

**Chapitre 4- Temptation waits**

**Pov Edward**

Immobile et silencieux, j'attendais que la respiration que je percevais très nettement derrière la porte devienne un régulier souffle de sommeil.

Et, quand ce fut le cas, j'attendis encore, les pieds ancrés dans le sol, les muscles raidis à l'extrême, d'être parfaitement certain que j'étais en contrôle. Quiconque serait passé dans ce couloir à cet instant aurait pu me confondre avec une des statues de marbre qui ornaient les halls de Volterra.

Je fermai les yeux pour affuter ma concentration et préciser mon écoute.

Toujours rien…

Depuis l'arrivée de la fille à Volterra, aucun de ses battements de cœur ne m'avait échappé, comme si j'étais en permanence branché sur sa fréquence, en percevant la pulsation même à l'autre extrémité de la forteresse. J'avais essayé d'analyser chacun de ses soupirs, chacun de ses cris, chacune de ses suppliques pour tenter de comprendre comment elle avait vécu la prise de conscience de son enfermement.

Je dirais mal au départ.

J'avais décelé la peur et son odeur âcre.

Puis s'était devenu autre chose…

Son rythme cardiaque avait fait plusieurs fois de nouvelles embardées, comme durant son passage sur l'observatoire du salon du bas, mais le calme qu'elle affichait et semblait ressentir maintenant m'était aussi mystérieux qu'incompréhensible. Et le silence de son esprit m'en était d'autant plus insupportable.

Ne pas comprendre la raison de ce disfonctionnement de mon don me mettait hors de moi.

Je l'avais écoutée dans le calme angoissant de sa chambre, puis lors de sa progression dans les couloirs de Volterra jusqu'au salon du haut, j'avais laissé sa voix aux intonations curieusement douces et familières m'imprégner pendant qu'elle rencontrait les favorites. Mais même une fois que je l'eus clairement entendue parler, je n'avais toujours rien perçu de ses pensées.

Même après l'avoir approchée dans cette salle plus que je ne l'avais jamais refait depuis son arrivée( tout du moins sans ménager entre nous un obstacle au moins aussi évident que cette lourde porte de chêne), prétextant d'accompagner Alice et Jasper dans une de leurs énièmes tentatives de sevrage, je n'avais rien capté.

Les pensées des autres m'étaient pourtant toujours aussi claires, signe que je n'avais rien perdu de mon aptitude.

Jasper se reprochait d'être par sa faiblesse la cause de notre séjour prolongé en Italie. Alice s'assurait que son époux ne dépasserait pas les bornes ce soir comme il l'avait fait à Seattle. Heidi se demandait encore pourquoi je repoussais continuellement ses avances. Quant à Tanya et bien… Elle était égale à elle-même : sûre d'elle, sensuelle, téméraire et légèrement effrontée. Toutes ces caractéristiques qui l'avaient différenciée des autres à mes yeux parce qu'elle n'était pas une de ces groupies pathétiques qui débarquaient ici sans avoir la moindre conscience du fait qu'elles n'en ressortiraient jamais. Elle s'était ensuite montrée suffisamment endurante et résistante pour satisfaire mes appétits, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Je n'avais pourtant jamais eu la moindre envie de la transformer. Je ne l'avais jamais fait et ne le ferais jamais. Les responsabilités que cela impliquait étaient bien trop grandes, le lien entre un nouveau-né et son créateur régis par trop de règles et de devoirs pour que j'aie envie de m'encombrer de Tanya pour les prochaines décennies.

Elle était très belle, c'était indiscutable et intelligente au-delà de toute espérance dans cet endroit.

Mais, malgré tous ces avantages, alors que Tanya ondulait sa chaude beauté nordique vers moi cette nuit, je ne l'avais pas vraiment vue, ressentant comme une caresse le regard de la fille sur moi pour la première fois, comptant les battements de son cœur alors qu'elle semblait avoir cessé de respirer.

Moi-même je ne m'étais pas permis de prendre la moindre inspiration tant que j'étais dans la même pièce qu'elle, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas pris la peine de formuler mon refus à Tanya de vive voix.

Seul Aro savait pour l'instant qu'elle n'avait plus sa place à ce niveau. Et, comme je doutais qu'il prenne la peine de s'assurer que le salon du haut n'était bien occupé que par les seules favorites en titre, je préférais laisser Tanya profiter encore un moment des privilèges qu'elle allait bientôt perdre.

Je ne me sentais pas coupable. Elle n'était rien. Elle avait fait son temps. Qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meure était le cadet de mes soucis.

Seule la fille comptait…

Isabella.

Bella…

Et la mission que je m'étais assigné, à savoir percer son mystère qui, même après avoir brièvement croisé son regard était toujours entier.

Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes que plus un seul mouvement ne s'était fait entendre dans la chambre. Je décidai donc qu'il était temps pour le test ultime.

Je pris une inspiration prudente.

Même à travers la cloison et l'épaisseur de la porte, le parfum de l'humaine me frappa de plein fouet, lacérant ma gorge et m'obligeant à serrer durement les mâchoires pour contenir mon envie de montrer les crocs.

Je fis un pas en avant, incapable de réfréner mon instinct. L'espace d'une délicieuse seconde, j'imaginai l'effet que me ferai ce sang si parfumé en inondant ma bouche et réchauffant mes membres. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'y aurait pas plus jouissif que cette sensation.

Je fermai les yeux pour savourer une plus profonde inspiration. Mais, cette fois, je me retins en posant une main de chaque côté du chambranle. La vague me submergea avec toujours la même intensité, mais se rappela à ma mémoire ce que j'avais ressenti en plongeant dans ses yeux quelques heures plus tôt, ce frisson, ce besoin…

L'énigme que représentait son silence équivalait à peine celle qu'était cette inexplicable attirance. Je devais savoir. Je devais comprendre…

Rien n'avait jamais semblé aussi important à mes yeux en un siècle d'existence.

Je serais libre de la boire ensuite, de m'enivrer d'elle jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et je pouvais prendre tout mon temps pour en arriver là tout comme je pourrais faire durer le plaisir que serait cet ultime moment avec elle.

Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

Elle était à moi.

Fort de ce constat, je rouvris les yeux.

Mes doigts avaient laissé de profondes saignées dans les murs.

Le verrou ne fit pas un bruit quand je le tirai et je fus tout aussi discret en entrant dans la chambre.

J'esquissai un sourire en constatant que la fille ne dormait pas dans le lit mais à même le sol, étendue sur l'édredon qu'elle avait placé sous la fenêtre, en pleine lumière. Encore une qui croyait tout ce qu'on avait pu écrire sur mon espèce à travers les siècles. Tous ces romans ou traités sur le vampirisme qui, loin de donner aux humains des armes pour se défendre contre nous, n'avaient servis qu'à nous servir de merveilleux prétextes pour nier notre nature à leurs yeux.

Quelle meilleure façon pour passer inaperçu que de pouvoir circuler en plein jour, à condition que ce ne soit pas en plein soleil ?

J'approchai doucement, presque prudemment, jaugeant ma résistance à chaque pas, et je m'arrêtai à un mètre d'elle.

Elle était recroquevillée en chien de fusil, tournée vers moi. Je pus ainsi détailler à loisir la courbe de ses hanches et la finesse de ses cuisses ramassées vers son ventre. Elle était fine et élancée. Je remerciai un instant le temps passé depuis ma naissance qui avait vu se transformer les habitudes vestimentaires des jeunes femmes. Celles-ci préférant maintenant aux volumineuses robes à tournure les jeans fuselés qui ne cachaient plus grand-chose de leur silhouette.

Je me rappelai parfaitement la sensation que j'avais ressenti en la tenant dans mes bras puis en la déposant sur son lit, la chaleur de sa peau pénétrant la mienne malgré le barrage du tissu.

Je retins avec peine un grognement de plaisir à ce souvenir.

La fille remua dans son sommeil et je me figeai totalement. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle perçoive ma présence ?

Non, impossible.

Une mèche de cheveux tombait sur son visage et je dus résister à l'envie de la balayer d'un geste pour détailler ses traits. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à la toucher. C'était une limite que je ne pouvais me permettre de franchir pour le moment sous peine de ruiner mortellement mes plans. Je n'étais pas assez fort. Pas encore.

Mais je le serais.

Bandant tous mes muscles pour ordonner à mon corps d'être plus fort que mon attirance, j'inspirais à nouveau doucement.

Putain !

J'avais à peine commencé à emplir mes poumons de l'air ambiant que je dus bloquer à nouveau mon inspiration.

C'était trop.

Trop délicieux, trop tentateur.

Les yeux écarquillés, je fixai le profil de cette humaine insignifiante, cherchant une nouvelle fois à comprendre comment tout cela était possible. Comment son sang pouvait-il avoir cet ascendant sur moi ?

Je détestais me sentir si faible en même temps que je me délectais de cette sensation puissante, déroutante. Cette fille avait été créée pour moi, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Car si son sang avait eu sur mes congénères ne serait-ce qu'une partie de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, elle serait déjà morte depuis longtemps et Volterra serait à feu et à sang.

Je ne pouvais tolérer l'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre la touche ou se désaltère à sa gorge. J'étais prêt à défendre farouchement ma proie et il en aurait été obligatoirement de même pour n'importe quel autre vampire qui aurait ressenti la même attirance que moi. Cet instinct primaire était inscrit en nous, dans notre nature. Cela aurait été un massacre.

Mais j'aurais gagné.

J'étais fort et rapide. Ces atouts combinés à mon don faisaient de moi un adversaire redoutable et c'est aussi ce qui me valait l'intérêt d'Aro.

Je refusai cependant d'être faible face à cet humaine. Je repris donc rapidement contrôle de moi-même et respirai à nouveau prudemment.

Le tisonnier de la soif était toujours là mais je pouvais le contrôler. Je devais apprendre à le supporter si je voulais approcher cette fille, lui parler, la toucher peut-être. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent à cette idée. Non, je n'étais définitivement pas encore prêt à ça.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes passées dans cette chambre, si près d'elle, à respirer son odeur, je sentis la douleur décroitre imperceptiblement. Je pouvais m'y accoutumer, m'en imprégner pour que la souffrance ne soit qu'une toile de fond aux rapports que je voulais établir avec elle.

… _Tu comptes rester enfermé la dedans encore longtemps ?..._

Alice.

J'étais tellement concentré que je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher avant que ses pensées ne m'avertissent consciemment de sa présence. Elle était dans le couloir et me toisait par l'encadrement de la porte d'un regard calme et scrutateur.

Je serrai mon poignet de colère d'avoir été ainsi dérangé dans ma transe et me rappelai la raison première de ma visite à l'humaine. Je déposai alors sur le lit le sac que je portais et qui contenait ses affaires que j'étais allé voler à son hôtel la nuit précédente puis fis volte-face et sortis rapidement.

D'un pas rageur, je m'approchai de ma sœur qui me toisait, les bras croisés, comme si elle attendait une explication. Mais je ne dis rien.

… _Avais-tu l'intention de me mettre au courant à un moment ou à un autre ?..._

Alors que ses pensées étaient volontairement questionneuses, elle se pencha sur le côté pour regarder l'intérieur de la chambre. Avisant la fille, elle arqua un sourcil surpris.

…_Ainsi elle est toujours en vie…_

Je refermai la porte d'un mouvement rageur et Alice se redressa en souriant.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà tout ce qu'i savoir » grommelai-je. « Tes visions t'ont probablement déjà appris comment tout cela finira. »

Ma sœur pencha la tête vers son épaule, visiblement perplexe.

« Tu te trompes, Edward. » répondit-elle. « Tes décisions concernant cette fille sont tellement confuses et changeantes que j'ai bien du mal à faire la part des choses. Tu es bien trop spontané quand il s'agit d'elle, tu brouilles tous mes radars. Cela ne te ressemble pas, soit dit en passant.»

Elle avait l'air amusée.

Si nous devions avoir une vraie conversation, pas un de ces échanges muets dont nous étions coutumiers, il fallait que l'on s'éloigne. Je ne tenais pas à ce que ma sœur réveille l'humaine avec ses éclats de voix. Je commençai donc à faire quelques pas vers l'escalier qui nous mènerait vers le grand hall. J'avais besoin d'air.

Le grand hall ouvrait sur un cloître immense et arboré autour duquel semblait avoir été bâtie la forteresse. J'aimais m'y promener dans la journée. À l'ombre de la coursive et des piliers, ma peau ne me rappelait pas une de nos seules faiblesses : l'aspect que nous prenions au soleil.

« Aro m'a confié une mission » commençai-je en m'appuyant nonchalamment contre un des murs de pierre du bâtiment principal.

« Je sais ça. Je sais aussi que tu as bien failli tout foutre en l'air en tuant cette humaine dès le premier soir. » me coupa-t-elle.

Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit à ce souvenir.

« Penses-tu que ça pouvait-être un coup monté ? » demandai-je.

Alice secoua la tête et continua cette conversation dans le silence de ses pensées, comme nous le faisions toujours dès qu'il été question du trio chef et de ses manigance. A Volterra, les murs avaient des oreilles.

…_Non. Aro cherche toujours un moyen de nous embrigader toi et moi mais il ne savait rien de l'impact qu'aurait cette fille sur toi. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il t'ait mis dans cette situation consciemment. Cette histoire l'intrigue cependant el il a envisagé un moment de te tester en s'en prenant à elle…_

Je grognai en secouant la tête rageusement

…_Tu dois te préparer à cette éventualité, Edward ! Aro est décidé à te faire payer si tu échoues à satisfaire sa demande. Pour l'instant, apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette fille est plus important à ses yeux que de s'offrir deux nouvelles recrues mais il n'abandonne pas l'idée. Tu dois être prudent. Je ne veux pas quitter notre famille…_

« Moi non plus, Alice.

- Tout va bien alors » dit-elle en souriant. « Racontes-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Je dois apprendre ce que cette humaine cherchait exactement et ce qu'elle sait déjà sur nous. »

Ma sœur me sourit malicieusement.

« Pas à moi, Edward ! J'en ai bien trop vu pour croire la version édulcorée que tu me sers. »

Dans un flash, elle se remémora les différentes versions de mon futur qui l'avaient frappée ces dernières heures. Dans un maelstrom de scènes décousues, je me vis approchant l'humaine dans le club, la plaquant contre un mur dans la ruelle, mes crocs plantés profondément dans sa gorge, la déposant sur son lit, mes mains sur sa peau diaphane, ma bouche sur ses seins, ses cheveux balayant mon torse. Puis je me vis arracher la tête d'Alec sur la coursive pour avoir osé poser les yeux sur elle, la convoquer une première fois la nuit dernière à me suivre alors qu'elle était au milieu des favorites, et, enfin, je me vis défoncer sa porte quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller m'abreuver à sa source.

Retroussant les lèvres de dégout, je constatai que ma sœur n'avait rien perdu de mes récents débats intérieurs.

« Je te prierai de cesser de m'épier ainsi à l'avenir. » râlai-je.

« Ce sera avec plaisir quand je serai certaine que tu ne risques pas de détruire notre famille en cédant à une pulsion subite. »répondit-elle. « Aro veut ces renseignements et je vais t'aider à les lui procurer. »

Je grognai en réponse.

« Je ne peux voir d'où elle vient mais je peux au moins m'assurer que tu ne la tueras pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'Aro attend de toi. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

« Merci » répondis-je de mauvaise grâce.

Elle retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur.

… _Et tu ne m'as pas souvent habitué à des visions si intéressantes…_

« Alice… » feulai-je.

« Oups ! Pardon ! Aurais-je pensé à haute voix ? » dit-elle, mutine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Mais, je devais bien avouer que savoir qu'Alice surveillait mes arrières n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose. Elle avait raison, mes réactions face à l'humaine étaient trop imprévisibles.

Peut-être aurais-je dû prendre Aro au mot et le laisser s'en charger quand il en avait émis l'idée.

Non ! Mon corps tout entier se rebellait contre cette idée.

J'allais suivre mon plan : apprendre de la fille ce que j'avais à apprendre, comprendre pourquoi elle avait cet impact sur moi puis je la tuerais et je pourrais enfin retourner à ma vie morne et tranquille au milieu des miens sans craindre de retomber un jour sur son odeur entêtante.

Je laissai mon regard courir sur le jardin. Le soleil de mi-journée en éclairait parfaitement tous les recoins. C'était un endroit calme et serein. Mes congénères ne venaient pas souvent ici, trop désireux de coller à l'image du vampire sombre et ténébreux. Le jour appartenait aux humains mais ceux qui survivaient à Volterra étaient surveillés et ne sortaient que très rarement, même dans l'enceinte de la forteresse.

Nous étions seuls.

« Vois-tu quelque chose pour ce soir ? » finis-je par demander en tentant de garder l'air dégagé.

Alice se concentra un moment avant de répondre.

« Je sais que tu es déterminé à ne pas la tuer maintenant. Je pense que ne tu crains rien pour l'instant tant que tu gardes le contrôle. Mais la fin de cette histoire ne fait pour le moment aucun doute… »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une vison de la fille, pâle et exsangue, étendue sur un sol de dalles en pierre sombre.

Cette image me hérissa sans que je ne me l'explique puisqu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas y avoir d'autre échappatoire pour elle. Elle mourrait à Volterra et ce serait de mes mains. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Je me ressaisis pourtant vite. Je la verrais ce soir et je trouverais un moyen de percer ses défenses.

Les heures passèrent avec une lenteur hallucinante. Je laissai pourtant passer le crépuscule et la nuit s'installer, créant l'ambiance que je souhaitais à notre première rencontre.

Quand l'heure fut venue de l'appeler à moi, j'envoyai des ordres car je ne souhaitais pas me déplacer en personne et que l'on sache si tôt dans le salon du haut que j'étais le maître de la nouvelle. J'avais encore une journée pour réfléchir à ce qu'il adviendrait de Tanya.

Etendu sur la méridienne dans la chambre immense que j'occupai dans l'aile sud, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux clos, je concentrai toute mon attention sur mon messager. J'entendis celui-ci pousser la porte du salon et s'adresser à Heidi.

« La nouvelle, pour Edward Cullen. »

Je perçu parfaitement le petit hoquet de surprise émis par la vampire. Mais elle appela rapidement la fille d'une voix avenante.

« Isabella. Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre ton maître. Livio te conduira. »

Je souris d'entendre une nouvelle fois s'emballer cœur de l'humaine. Elle avait été si calme toute la journée. J'étais ravi de ce pouvoir que j'avais déjà sur elle alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle saurait bien assez tôt qu'elle avait raison d'avoir peur.

Je suivis le bruit léger de ses pas à travers les couloirs, sentant ma propre excitation grandir à mesure qu'elle approchait.

Quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte, je me levai.

Il était trop tard pour reculer, elle était là.

Advienne que pourra.

« Entrez. »

* * *

_Note de Lily: je vous entends d'ici_

_"Quooooooiiiiiii? Comment elle ose nous faire ça?"_

_Alors, avant de commencer à me jeter quoi que ce soit, cliquez sur "Next" :-)_

_Mais n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez d'Edward sur ce coup là, je suis curieuse._

_Je vous embrasse_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Voilà!_

_Je m'excuse si je vous ai fait peur une seconde mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route et j'ai préféré écrire cette première rencontre du point de vue de Bella._

_Allez savoir pourquoi ;)_

_Et là, je compte vraiment sur vos avis parce que, franchement, je me suis mis une pression de dingue sur ce chapitre._

_Trêve__ de blabla._

_Bonne lecture (j'espère)_

_Lily_

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Chapitre 5- Devil's spoke**

**Pov Bella**

Cette journée avait été infernale malgré ma décision ferme et irrévocable de ne pas laisser ces créatures m'atteindre. La seule bonne surprise avait été de trouver à mon réveil mes affaires posées sur mon lit.

J'avais préféré ne pas me demander comment elles étaient arrivées là. Je risquais de devenir dingue si je commençais à penser au fait que n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans ma chambre pendant mon sommeil.

J'étais reposée, j'avais pu me doucher dans la salle de bain de ma chambre (les vampires avaient l'eau courante, quel scoop !) et me changer. Malheureusement pour moi, mes vêtements ayant été réduits en lambeaux à New York, je n'avais eu le temps de me procurer à Rome que des tenues qui me permettraient de poursuivre mon enquête dans les night-clubs. Ils ne cachaient donc pas assez ma peau et ma gorge à mon gout mais, au moins, je ne dépareillerais pas au milieu de ces folles du dernier étage.

J'avais donc passé un pantalon de toile noire ajusté et un haut en soie vert d'eau. J'avais séché et coiffé mes cheveux comme j'avais pu, maquillé mes yeux puis j'avais retrouvé Irina, Victoria et Tanya au crépuscule et nous avions attendu, elles stoïques et blasées, moi fébrile sous mes airs de contrôle parfait.

Je me doutais bien que quelque chose se passerait ce soir. Cela devait se passer ainsi.

Pourtant j'avais évité de justesse la syncope quand la maquerelle vampire avait appelé mon nom.

J'avais tourné les yeux vers la porte et découvert un vampire aux cheveux noirs et au teint curieusement halé. Il se tenait en retrait, vaguement hautain, mais n'esquissa pas un geste ni un regard dans ma direction. J'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire, je ne me rappelai pas d'avoir croisé ce type où que ce soit.

« Isabella. Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre ton maître. Livio te conduira. »

Merde !

Ainsi ce n'était pas lui mon nouveau supplice.

Les filles autour de moi échangèrent des regards surpris. Apparemment, il n'était pas fréquent que les vampires ne se déplacent pas pour une première rencontre. Elles m'avaient déjà dit que j'avais probablement été choisie par quelqu'un d'important puisque j'avais évité le bordel d'en bas. J'en étais évidemment soulagée mais tous ces mystères me tuaient lentement et mon cœur était à nouveau venu se loger dans ma gorge.

Combien de crises cardiaques étais-je capable de gérer avant de tomber raide morte ?

Je souris à cette idée en me disant que, si je m'écroulais maintenant, je priverai mon nouveau maitre du plaisir de me tuer lui-même.

Bien fait !

Ce sourire parut satisfaire mes camarades qui me lancèrent des œillades d'encouragement tantôt grivoises, tantôt complices.

Pourtant, j'en menais de moins en moins large alors que je suivais mon guide dans les couloirs vers je ne savais quel monstre pervers et sadique. Le vampire devant moi ne se retourna pas une fois ni ne prononça un seul mot de tout le chemin qui nous mena au travers d'escaliers sombres et de salles démesurées jusqu'à une autre aile de ce château puis devant une porte. Encore une.

Il frappa trois coup qui raisonnèrent jusque dans les tréfonds de mon cerveau, réveillant une petite voix qui me hurla de m'enfuir.

Mais il était trop tard.

Déjà Livio ouvrait la porte, suivant un ordre que je n'avais sans doute pas entendu et je découvris une pièce baignée d'une lumière douce et au mobilier clair. Elle était peut être bien quatre fois plus grande que la chambre dans laquelle j'étais enfermée durant la journée. Une fenêtre sans barreaux s'ouvrait sur le mur face à moi, à côté d'une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres et de disques.

Mes pieds refusant obstinément de me porter à l'intérieur de la pièce, j'en faisais un premier inventaire depuis le pas de la porte, cherchant les issus possibles quand une voix trompeusement chaleureuse et douce me parvint de l'intérieur.

« Veuillez enter, je vous en prie, mademoiselle Swan.»

Je déglutis avec peine, inspirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage puis fis un pas un l'intérieur.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur le visage du vampire qui avait hanté mon sommeil agité de la journée.

De si près, il était encore plus beau si cela fut possible. Ses lèvres pleines esquissaient un demi-sourire qui tranchait sur la blancheur de sa peau. Ses cheveux bronze en désordre lui donnaient un air de jeunesse qu'il n'avait probablement plus depuis longtemps. Je lui donnais à peu près mon âge, peut-être un peu plus, mais qui pouvait savoir. Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise grise dont les manches étaient roulées aux coudes avec désinvolture. J'aurais pu me croire devant un mannequin masculin si son regard n'avait pas été si déstabilisant et profond.

Il me regardait avec intensité. Et je réalisai alors que ses yeux étaient différents de ceux des vampires que j'avais croisés jusqu'à présent.

Ses Iris n'étaient pas d'un rouge écarlate flippant mais ils étaient noirs et bordés d'une couleur ocre rouge virant sur le cuivré… D'où venait cette différence ?

Y avait-il plusieurs races de vampires ?

La porte qui claqua dans mon dos me fit sursauter, ce qui élargit le sourire du vampire et me ramena à ma désespérante situation. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas reculer.

Mais il reprit la parole et le ton velouté de sa voix eut un curieux effet sur mes sens et ma volonté.

« Bonsoir, Isabella. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Edward…

Edward ?

Je fronçais les sourcils quand l'évidence me frappa : Tanya était la favorite de ce type. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici alors ?

Nous n'avions encore ni l'un ni l'autre fait le moindre geste depuis mon entrée et le voir bouger me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il me désigna d'un lent mouvement du bras l'intérieur de la pièce, m'invitant à m'avancer un peu plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait attendre de moi exactement ?

Je poursuivis mon état des lieux rapidement en avançant un peu plus dans la gueule du loup. En dehors de la bibliothèque qui occupait pratiquement un mur entier, les murs étaient décorés de tableaux abstraits aux couleurs chaudes. Une méridienne et deux fauteuils occupaient le centre de la pièce autour d'un grand tapis beige aux poils épais. Une armoire imposante en bois sombre complétait ce décor complètement incongru dans cet endroit. Je m'étais attendue à entrer dans une chambre lugubre avec des crochets au plafond et des instruments de torture dans tous les coins mais pas à cette ambiance cosy et presque agréable. Même si la seule porte était celle par laquelle j'étais entrée.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous » dit-il dans mon dos.

Je jetai un coup d'œil pour constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et me regardait maintenant avec circonspection et un air concentré.

Je pris donc place sur un des fauteuils et me tint droite, les mains posées sur mes genoux.

Il me scrutait toujours d'un air impénétrable et je commençais à ne plus supporter l'attente. Je devais savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi. Plus vite je le saurais, mieux je pourrais m'y préparer.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demandai-je froidement.

Il se redressa un peu plus et sembla se tendre un instant alors qu'il inspirait rapidement. Puis il se détendit et fit quelques pas vers moi. On aurait dit un félin tant sa démarche était fluide et déterminée. Puis il s'assit sur la méridienne, à bonne distance de moi.

« C'est exactement la question que je m'apprêtais à vous poser. » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Il m'avait fait appeler. Il n'y aurait eu que moi, à l'heure actuelle, je serais en Alaska.

« Je sais qui vous êtes Isabella » continua-t-il. « Mais je suis très curieux de savoir ce qui vous a menée à Volterra. »

Ma mauvaise humeur reprit le dessus.

« Si je ne m'abuse, on m'y a trainée contre mon gré.

- Vous cherchiez pourtant la cité. »

Il avait un air sérieux que démentait la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux sombres.

Il se moquait de moi.

Je savais que j'avais trop attiré l'attention sur moi lors de mes investigations et je me doutais que c'était pour cela que l'on m'avait menée ici. Il venait simplement de confirmer mes soupçons. Mais, pour l'instant, me fustiger pour ma négligence était bien loin de mes préoccupations. Je supportais mal qu'on se moque de moi.

« Appelez ça une curiosité morbide, si vous voulez, mais je trouve votre espèce fascinante. » répondis-je, acide.

Il sourit.

Oh mon dieu…

Je fus éblouie l'espace d'un instant.

« Et vous souhaitiez en faire un article ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Quoi ?

Il savait que j'étais journaliste…

Evidemment espèce d'idiote ! Il connait ton nom, même les vampires doivent savoir se servir d'internet.

Merde…

Mon plan tombait à l'eau. Ce ne serait plus aussi simple de me faire passer pour une de ces nombreuses filles qui avaient cherché Volterra pour se faire mordre.

Il me scrutait avec un air concentré comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi alors que je cherchais à toute allure comment me sortir de ce pétrin.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » demandai-je.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Isabella : je sais qui vous êtes…

- Et bien moi aussi je sais qui vous êtes, Edward. »

Nous pouvions être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu. Il afficha un air surpris.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important ici, suffisamment important pour pouvoir faire vos course dans le bordel du dernier étage. Et Tanya est votre favorite en titre. Je ne comprends donc pas ce que je fais ici. »

Il sourit à nouveau en se penchant vers moi, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Seigneur…

« Disons que je vous trouve bien plus intéressante et que Tanya a fait son temps. »

J'en avais la gorge sèche.

Intéressante ?

Pourquoi ?

« Comment pouvez-vous me trouver intéressante ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus avant.

- Vous vous trompez, Isabella. Nous nous sommes déjà vus.

- Quand ? Où ?

- A Florence, il y a quelques jours. »

J'en restai bouche bée. Il se recula sur son siège et se raidit à nouveau alors qu'il plissait le nez imperceptiblement.

« C'est vous qui m'avez amenée ici ? » murmurai-je, sonnée.

Il acquiesça de la tête.

« Pourquoi ?

- Vous cherchiez des vampires. Or, il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit qu'ici pour en trouver. »

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un geste emphatique. La chair de poule recouvrit mes bras et je suis certaine qu'il le perçu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ma peau. Bon sang, que pouvait-il voir de moi malgré la distance ? Son regard sur moi me faisait me sentir bizarre, apeurée, frémissante et … troublée.

J'étais effrayée mais aussi tellement curieuse. J'avais tellement de questions.

Il semblait d'humeur à discuter plutôt qu'à me sauter dessus, je décidai donc d'en profiter malgré mon trouble.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement que cet endroit ?

- C'est ma chambre. » répondit-il avec le même sourire ironique à faire fondre.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce qui sembla l'amuser encore plus.

« Vous êtes à Volterra. » rectifia-t-il avec plus de sérieux, comme s'il voulait vraiment éclairer ma lanterne.

« Je sais ça. Mais où est-ce ? Vous m'avez enlevée à Florence et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la distance que vous êtes capable de parcourir en portant une femme inconsciente.

- Une longue distance, et rapidement. » répondit-il, évasif.

« Vous ne répondrez pas à ma question ?

- Non. »

Je pris un air buté qui sembla l'amuser à nouveau. Je posai donc la question à un million de dollars.

« Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Il se pencha vers moi une nouvelle fois et me regarda intensément de son regard noir. J'étais complètement paralysée dans l'attente de sa réponse, prête à tout faire pour rester calme quand il me dirait quel traitement il comptait me faire subir.

Je revis le visage de la femme dans le salon du bas la veille et ressentis alors un mélange de peur et d'envie malsaine. Je ne comprenais pas cette sensation. C'était l'horreur qui devrait primer sur n'importe quel sentiment dans cette situation. Mais assise dans cette pièce confortable avec cet homme magnifique et troublant, je ne pouvais empêcher une part de moi de se demander ce que ça ferait de le sentir près de moi à ce point-là.

Stop, Bella !

Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un monstre. Et si il s'approche autant que ça, ce sera pour te blesser.

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait penché la tête sur le côté et semblait encore une fois chercher à suivre mon monologue intérieur.

« Je vais vous accorder un interview. »

Quoi ?

Alors, force était de constater que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça…

Ce fut à mon tour de le scruter avec perplexité. Il voulait que je l'interviewe ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne cherchait donc pas à assouvir avec moi quelque pulsion vampirique tordue ?

Ah…

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle sensation au creux de mon ventre alors que j'étais toujours plongée dans son regard en quête d'un signe que tout cela était une nouvelle mauvaise blague ? De la déception ?

Stop, j'ai dit !

Pourtant, c'était là et réaliser cela me fit haleter brusquement.

Il se leva alors subitement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres vers la bibliothèque, comme si il ne supportait plus ma proximité.

Coupée de son regard si troublant, je repris rapidement mes esprits.

« Comment-ça ? » demandai-je d'une voix qui me parut bien rauque.

Les mains dans les poches, il se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Vous êtes venue chercher des réponses. Je vais vous les donner, Isabella.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? »

Il sembla réfléchir une seconde.

« Disons que l'éternité est longue et que j'ai désespérément besoin de distraction. Mais j'attends quelque chose de vous en échange. »

Nous y étions. C'était probablement le moment où il allait m'annoncer que je devrais payer chacune de ses réponses d'une gorgée bue directement à ma gorge comme un de ces stupides jeux à boire. Je me raidis sur mon siège.

« Je souhaite que vous répondiez vous aussi aux questions que je vous poserai. »

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

« Ne soyez pas surprise, Isabella. La nature humaine est pour moi un mystère que j'aimerais simplement que vous m'aidiez à éclaircir. »

Le ton enjôleur qu'il prit pour prononcer ces mots me déconnecta immédiatement de la réalité et je m'entendis à peine répondre.

« D'accord. »

Il sourit de satisfaction et le sol tanga sous mes pieds.

« Vous m'en voyez ravi » dit-il en venant reprendre sa place sur la méridienne et en s'asseyant souplement.

Il croisa les jambes et étendit un bras sur le dossier en un geste de nonchalance extrêmement virile.

Je crois que j'oubliai de respirer un instant.

« Que diriez-vous de commencer maintenant » demanda-t-il avec un sourire lascif. « Vous d'abord. »

Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes idées en place. Bon sang, par où commencer ?

Je n'étais absolument pas préparée à cela. Alors autant commencer par le début.

« Comment se fait-il que le monde ne soit pas au courant que les vampires existent ?

- Nous sommes plutôt du genre discret.

- Pourtant il arrive que des humains découvrent votre existence…

- Oui, mais qu'ils nous aient cherchés ou non, nous nous assurons qu'aucun d'eux n'ébruite ce qu'il sait. »

La menace était lourde sous ses propos.

Je compris alors dans une illumination que, quelles que soient les informations que j'obtiendrais de lui, je ne pourrais jamais les partager. On ne me laisserait pas faire. Quel était le but de tout ceci alors ?

Ma curiosité repris pourtant le dessus.

« Et vous vous nourrissez de sang humain ?

- La plupart d'entre nous, oui.

- Comment se fait-il alors qu'il n'y ait pas plus de victimes suspectes. » demandai-je en repensant aux corps mutilés de Seattle.

Il sembla peser sa réponse.

« Nous obéissons à des règles très strictes. » commença-t-il. « Il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer un humain pour s'en nourrir. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà… »

Je me sentis rougir sous son regard perçant. Oui, effectivement, je le savais déjà.

« Quelles sont ces règles ? » poursuivis-je pour masquer mon trouble.

« Ne pas tuer ostensiblement et être aussi discret que possible parmi les humains. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lois dans notre monde mais toute infraction signifie la mort pour le vampire qui la commet. »

Il avait l'air grave. Je supposai donc que ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel on pouvait plaisanter.

« Qui édicte ces règles ?

- Les Volturi représentent à la fois la loi et les bourreaux dans notre univers.

- Les volturi ?

- Trois vampires. Trois frères qui sillonnent le monde depuis une époque si reculée que peu d'entre nous sont assez anciens pour s'en souvenir. Ils sont ce qui s'apparenterait le plus pour vous à une famille royale. Et nous sommes ici chez eux. »

Ainsi les vampires avaient une hiérarchie…

Et Volterra était le siège de leurs chefs.

Je réprimai un frisson à l'idée que ces murs étaient hantés par des créatures séculaires qui régissaient à elles seules un monde entier et secret d'abominations sanguinaires.

Pourtant, quand je reportai mon regard sur Edward, aucun mot ne me parut plus mal choisi. Abomination…

« Volterra est donc une sorte de capitale ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Mais toujours en Italie ? »

Il rit de ma question qui tentait de lui soutirer l'information qu'il m'avait refusée plus tôt.

« Oui, Isabella. Vous êtes toujours en Italie. Je suis rapide, mais pas à ce point. » répondit-il, visiblement très amusé.

Je me rembrunis sous sa moquerie.

Mais je voulais en savoir plus sur Volterra. J'étais déterminée à savoir ce qui se passait vraiment ici, même si ce sujet me faisait peur. Il dut le sentir car il redevint lui-même plus sérieux subitement.

« Qu'advient-il des humains qui viennent ici ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispa un moment, les muscles de ses joues se contractant sous l'effort. Mon dieu c'était…

« Vous en avez eu un aperçu il me semble… » commença-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qui le troublait à ce point ?

Je hochai la tête.

« J'ai vu le salon du bas et j'ai discuté avec ces filles là-haut, mais je veux un point de vue non biaisé de groupie droguée à l'espoir d'immortalité. »

Il plissa les yeux. Surpris par ma franchise ?

« Peu d'entre eux obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent, Isabella.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Perspicace avec ça… » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. « Ces hommes et ces femmes viennent ici de leur plein gré.

- Mais sont-ils vraiment conscients de ce qu'ils risquent ?

- Ne sous-estimez pas la puissance de l'ego chez l'être humain, Isabella. Tous ceux qui arrivent ici pensent sincèrement qu'ils méritent d'être transformés. Et ils sont prêts à payer le prix pour ça.

- Le prix de leur sang.

- Entre autre… »

Son regard se fit brulant sur moi et je dus baisser les yeux, incapable de soutenir cette intensité.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

« Vous connaissez déjà la réponse à votre question, Isabella… »

Mon sang recommença à battre frénétiquement à mes tempes et l'atmosphère se chargea d'une électricité qu'il n'y avait pas jusqu'à présent.

« Vous avez vu ce qui se passe en bas.» poursuivit-il. « Pour un vampire, le sang n'est jamais aussi savoureux qu'après la chasse ou après l'amour. Les humains y consentent ici librement. »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et je ne pouvais toujours pas quitter mes mains des yeux. Ses mots dans sa bouche… C'était juste trop à supporter pour ma tension nerveuse.

« Je ne comprends pas… » murmurai-je.

« Comment le pourriez-vous ? On ne peut comprendre le besoin d'une chose à laquelle on a jamais gouté…»

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix rauque et presque inaudible qui me fit relever la tête.

Le liseré ocre de ses yeux avait disparu et il me fixait maintenant de ses yeux d'un noir profond et avide. Les mâchoires contractées, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Mon propre souffle s'emballa alors. Les émotions que le fait de le voir me regarder ainsi déclenchait dans mon corps me portaient proche de la suffocation.

« Je crois que nous avons fini pour cette nuit » dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Il se leva brusquement et me fit un signe pour me désigner la porte.

Il me congédiait.

J'aurais pu en être offensée mais quelque chose en moi me faisait ressentir qu'il fallait que je parte. Il en allait de ma survie.

Je le vis alors pour la première fois comme ce qu'il était : une créature mortellement dangereuse malgré ce physique et ces manières parfaites.

Je me levai donc rapidement et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je constatai que Livio se tenait toujours derrière, prêt à me raccompagner.

« A demain soir, Bella… »

Je me retournai pour jeter un dernier regard surpris à cet homme avec qui je venais de passer le moment le plus intense et déconcertant de toute mon existence, ce vampire qui m'avait appelé par mon diminutif.

Et, loin de m'offenser, le fait qu'il m'appelle ainsi semblait signer un accord trouble que nous venions de passer ensemble mais dont je ne savais pas encore quel serait le prix que je devrais payer.

* * *

_Alors?_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci pour vos nombreux et fabuleux commentaires! Je suis incroyablement touchée et vous boostez énormément ma motivation._

_Flopy69, merci à toi encore une fois. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma fic était référencée bizarrement. J'ai bidouillé le compte et je pense que le problème est réglé. Redis-moi si c'est bon. C'est bon de pouvoir compter sur toi!  
_

_Tiens, d'ailleurs, je sais que je vous ai déjà répondu à toutes en MP mais je tiens pour une fois à remercier tout particulièrement les copines de la première heure qui me suivent depuis "la courtisane". Alors Halay, Kinoum, Marine, Grazie, Nedwige Stew, Flopy69, Puceron52 vous qui êtes toujours là, fidèles au poste, je vous embrasse de toutes mes forces! Vous ne savez pas l'importance que vous avez dans mon écriture!_

_Les autres aussi, je vous adore. Je voulais juste marquer le coup du retour de Kinoum ;-)!_

_Allez, je me tais._

_Bonne lecture!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Chapitre 6- Get**

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillai le jour suivant après seulement quelques heures d'un sommeil agité.

Comme les jours de captivité précédents, j'avais été incapable de m'endormir tant que le soleil n'avait pas baigné la chambre d'une lumière chaude et rassurante. Mais cette fois, à la peur insidieuse que réveillaient en moi ces créatures, était venue s'ajouter une tension nerveuse qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis que je l'avais vu, depuis que je lui avais parlé… à cet homme… ce vampire… ce monstre…

Edward.

Je ne comprenais plus mes propres réactions.

J'aurais dû avoir envie de hurler et de m'enfuir ce soir.

J'aurais dû avoir peur, vraiment peur.

Tous les signes avaient été là : la subite tension visible dans son corps, la rudesse de sa voix… J'avais même perçu le changement dans son regard, la folie sauvage et meurtrière dans ses yeux. Tous ces signaux, mes sens les avaient enregistrés et analysés intuitivement comme autant de caractéristiques de la menace réelle pour ma vie.

L'espace de ces quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me renvoie, j'avais vu le monstre qu'il était réellement, pas ce masque d'humanité et de bonnes manières qu'il m'avait montré avant.

J'avais été tellement conne !

J'étais tombée dans le panneau les deux pieds joints. Je le réalisais maintenant que je n'étais plus sous l'emprise de son regard hypnotique et de sa voix caressante. J'avais été complètement sous le charme dès que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui.

Mon dieu, j'avais même été plus que troublée quand il avait parlé de ce qui se passait en bas… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Cet endroit était une prison, un bordel infâme où des pauvres filles se faisaient violer et drainer de leur sang, rien d'autre !

Je le voyais clairement ça… quand j'étais seule et que j'arrivais à réfléchir rationnellement.

Que m'avait-il fait pour que j'envisage les choses sous un autre angle ?

Objectivement, ce qui se passait ici était dégueulasse et répugnant !

Mais… imaginer que ce soit lui qui…

Stop !

Dégueulasse et répugnant, j'ai dit !

Je ne savais rien des vampires et de leurs capacités. Il se pouvait peut-être qu'ils soient capables d'influencer la volonté pour arriver à leurs fins. Ça expliquerait mes réactions et mon ressenti qui étaient en complète opposition avec ma conscience en la présence d'Edward. C'était forcément ça.

Allongée à même le sol inconfortable malgré l'édredon, cette pensée m'avait suffisamment rassérénée pour que je parvienne à m'assoupir.

A mon réveil, il était à peine midi. Je n'avais dormi que quelques heures mais je me sentais un peu plus maitresse de moi-même.

Je tournais en rond un moment, regardais par la fenêtre pour apercevoir une présence. Maintenant que je savais que ce château était habité par de nombreuses personnes, humains et vampires, je trouvais étrange de n'avoir vu personne aux heures du jour.

Les autres humains étaient-ils enfermés comme moi quelque part ?

Ces filles là-haut, Victoria, Tanya et Irina n'avaient rien de captives. Elles semblaient être ici chez elles et je doutais qu'elles aient envie de s'enfuir. Elles voulaient être transformées, devenir des vampires…

Cette idée m'était complètement incompréhensible !

Qui pouvait avoir envie de ça ?

Il faudrait que je tire ça au clair. Mon instinct de fouineuse reprenait le dessus. On ne se refaisait pas.

J'étais coincée ici alors autant tout faire pour obtenir les réponses que j'étais venue chercher. Les favorites de Volterra seraient probablement une mine d'informations intéressantes. Ces filles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir cacher grand-chose. Elles étaient sûres d'elles et de leur destin.

Mais une favorite était-elle assurée d'être transformée ?

J'en doutai.

Ce n'était pas évident pour Tanya en tout cas.

A cette pensée, mon sang se glaça.

Je ne connaissais pas Tanya mais elle m'avait paru une gentille fille. Folle à lier mais gentille. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant ?

Je ne connaissais pas encore bien le fonctionnement de la cité mais, d'après ce que j'avais compris, une favorite appartenait à un vampire. Que se passait-il quand ce vampire portait son choix sur une autre fille. La polygamie était-elle de mise ici ? Ces monstres pouvaient-ils avoir un harem privé à leur disposition ou le choix d'une nouvelle favorite entrainait-il la répudiation de la précédente ?

Et, en ce cas, que devenait-elle ?

Une pensée affreuse me traversa l'esprit quand je me souvins des paroles d'Irina .

« Il la répudiera et elle mourra. C'est un risque que nous sommes toutes prêtes à courir. »

Pas de harem ni de polygamie à mon avis…

Tanya allait mourir, à cause de moi.

Je ne pouvais tolérer ça !

Je devais faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Je recommençai à tourner en rond dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'instant.

Mais Edward pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose.

Il voulait obtenir quelque chose de moi, des informations dont je ne comprenais pas bien l'importance qu'elles pouvaient avoir à ses yeux mais je pouvais peut-être jouer là-dessus, faire valoir cela comme une monnaie d'échange pour qu'il reprenne Tanya.

Mais alors, qu'adviendrait-il de moi ?

Putain !

C'était l'histoire du serpent qui se mord la queue et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il existe une solution pour que Tanya et moi restions vivantes toutes les deux. Ok, elle voulait mourir, sinon elle ne serait pas ici… Mais je ne supporterais pas d'en être la responsable.

J'en parlerais à Edward ce soir.

Parce que j'allais le revoir ce soir… J'entendais encore sa voix.

« A demain soir, Bella »

A ce souvenir, des muscles se crispèrent au creux de mon ventre.

Stop, j'ai dit !

J'étais bien trop saine d'esprit pour développer un syndrome de Stockholm !

Je passais pourtant le reste de la journée à me préparer à cette entrevue. Je sortis de mon sac la seconde et dernière tenue propre qui s'y trouvait : un top largement décolleté dans le dos en vaporeuse mousseline de soie pourpre et un jean brut ajusté. Je m'étais vaguement demandé si les vampires avaient ici un service de nettoyage à sec avant de réaliser la bêtise de cette pensée. Il allait pourtant bien falloir à un moment que je nettoie mes vêtements. Il faudrait que je pense à demander aux filles là-haut comment elles faisaient.

Puis je vérifiai que la porte était bien fermée à clé avant de me rendre dans le petit cabinet de toilette de la chambre pour une douche longue et brûlante durant laquelle je m'efforçai de ne pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder dans une direction ou dans une autre.

Je séchai ensuite mon corps et mes cheveux puis passai mes vêtements.

Quand je regagnai la chambre, mon cœur fit une embardée. Un plateau était posé sur la petite table près de la fenêtre, en pleine lumière. Malgré le bond prodigieux que fit mon estomac à la vue de la nourriture qu'il réclamait maintenant à grands cris, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée que quelqu'un était entré ici pendant que j'étais nue et vulnérable dans la salle de bain.

Ma condition de captive me revint brusquement en pleine figure.

Je n'étais pas à l'hôtel, j'étais dans une cellule tout confort dans laquelle mes geôliers pouvaient entrer quand bon leur semblait. Même en plein jour…

Qui ?

Humain ou vampire ?

S'il s'agissait d'un vampire, j'allais devoir revoir mes stratégies de protection. La boule d'angoisse reprit sa lourde place dans mon estomac et je mangeai lentement ce qu'on m'avait apporté, plus pour avoir la force de me défendre si je le devais que par envie.

Le jour déclinai à peine quand ma porte s'ouvrit sur le même vampire que la nuit dernière, Livio, qui m'invita poliment à le suivre jusqu'au salon des favorites. Je le suivis en silence à travers les couloirs que je commençais à reconnaitre jusqu'à la grande porte de bois ouvragée qu'il ouvrit, découvrant une nouvelle fois à mes yeux la magnificence de la grande pièce.

Je restai un instant sur le seuil.

« Bonsoir, Isabella » m'accueillit Heidi d'une voix chaleureuse. « C'est un plaisir de voir que tu es encore parmi nous. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait celle-là ?

Je la scrutai d'un œil suspicieux alors que son sourire ne la quittait pas. Elle me fit signe d'entrer et j'avançai enfin dans la lumière chaleureuse du salon.

S'attendait-elle à ce que je sois morte hier ? Pourquoi ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi quand je pénétrai plus avant dans la pièce et, en en faisant un tour rapide des yeux, je compris la remarque de la maquerelle à l'entrée. Tanya était toujours là. Or, Heidi, en bonne maitresse de cérémonie, savait assurément qui m'avait fait appeler la veille. Le fait que Tanya soit toujours ici ne pouvait dire qu'une chose pour la vampire: que je n'étais pas la favorite d'Edward.

Je ressentis un pincement désagréable à cette idée.

Or, si je n'étais pas sa favorite, j'étais quoi ? Son repas ?

Dans ce cas, ses suppositions étaient probablement bonnes : j'aurais dû être morte.

Les favorites, elles, ignorant toujours vraisemblablement en compagnie de qui j'avais passé la nuit, se jetèrent sur moi pour me bombarder de questions et me regarder sous tous les angles.

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? » commença Irina, visiblement excitée comme une enfant le matin de Noël.

« Tu as l'air en forme en tout cas.» continua Tanya avec un sourire. « La première fois avec son maître, ça peut être assez intense. »

Je rougis légèrement à son sous-entendu.

« Non, ça va… » répondis-je en restant évasive.

Je ne voulais assurément pas qu'elles se posent trop de questions. Donc si elles pensaient que j'avais passé la nuit à faire des folies de mon corps avec un vampire, je n'allais pas leur ôter leurs illusions même s'il n'y avait pas une once de vérité là-dedans

Je secouai la tête, vaguement dégoutée de moi-même quand le mot « malheureusement » me traversa l'esprit

Cet endroit allait me rendre dingue !

« Irina ne tenait plus debout le lendemain de sa première fois » se moqua Tanya

« Démétri m'avait gardée jusqu'à l'aube et j'étais déjà épuisée de la semaine passée en bas ! » répliqua sa sœur pour sa défense. «Et puis tu peux parler, toi. Tout le monde n'a pas eu ta préparation physique.

- C'est vrai que mes années de fitness et de pilates ont bien aidé à suivre le rythme d'Edward. Ce type est une bête ! »

Tanya éclata de rire et me fit un clin d'œil complice.

Je rougis de plus belle. Avais-je besoin d'entendre à quel point Edward était fougueux ? Comme si je ne l'avais pas deviné à la seconde où je l'avais vu.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête pour en faire sortir ses idées complètement déplacées.

Ces informations n'avaient pas la moindre importance parce qu'il ne poserait jamais les mains sur moi.

Jamais…

« En tout cas, ton maitre a été discret pour une première fois… » dit Victoria de sa voix trainante. « Je ne vois ni bleu ni morsure. »

Aïe. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais l'idée même qu'une de ses sangsues boive mon sang me révoltait tellement que je ne contins pas ma réponse.

« Il ne m'a pas mordue !

- Il ne t'a pas mordue ? » répéta Irina, visiblement choquée.

Il me serait poussé un troisième œil au milieu du front qu'elles ne m'auraient pas regardé autrement. Je réalisai alors ma grossière erreur. Evidemment qu'il aurait dû me mordre. C'était le fondement de cette relation tordue entre un vampire et sa favorite : lui prodiguait le plaisir physique et elle fournissait la boisson.

Quelle conne ! J'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi, qu'il m'avait mordue à n'importe quel endroit que cachaient mes vêtements, mais non. Il avait fallu que je laisse mon fichu caractère prendre le dessus. Et, maintenant que j'avais ces trois paires d'yeux braquées sur moi, je me demandai comment j'allais me sortir de là.

« Non…Il a dit qu'il voulait apprendre à me connaitre autrement d'abord. »

Bidon, bidon, bidon !

Je me mordis la lèvre en rougissant de ma bêtise mais, contre toute attente, Irina et Tanya hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu comme si elles comprenaient.

« C'est vrai qu'il parait que le sang est bien meilleur quand on est rassasiée sexuellement. » commenta Irina.

Après la chasse ou après l'amour… Edward avait évoqué ça.

Je fus agréablement surprise de voir que ma pirouette n'était pas si aventureuse.

« Et ton sang est neuf, qui plus est » ajouta Tanya. « Ton maitre doit saliver d'avance à l'idée du festin que tu seras pour lui.

- Ça n'empêche que je n'ai jamais vu une telle retenue » contra Victoria d'un air mauvais. « Qui est-ce ? »

Pile la question que je redoutais.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit alors que je regardais tour à tour chacune de ces jeunes femmes, remarquant pour la première fois ce soir le teint fatigué de l'une, les cernes de l'autre ou les marques de morsure sur une épaule. Elles étaient magnifiques et semblaient fortes et décomplexées, mais que pensaient-elles réellement de moi qui leur revenais visiblement reposée et intacte ?

Mon regard se verrouilla sur Tanya. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais été choisie par Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas…

Comme une bienheureuse diversion, une sonnerie nous averties de l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Cet ascenseur que j'avais pris pour venir du rez-de-chaussée et qui n'avait pas une fois été réutilisé depuis. Cela annonçait forcément une nouvelle arrivée dans nos rangs.

Effectivement, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, une jeune femme blonde en sortit.

Elle avança timidement. Heidi vint à sa rencontre et l'accompagna jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

« Mesdames, je vous présente Kate, qui séjournera parmi vous à compter d'aujourd'hui. »

Je sautai sur l'occasion et me précipitai à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Elle était d'une beauté saisissante mais elle était aussi pâle et semblait anormalement frêle. Des hématomes et des traces rouges marbraient ses bras et ce que je pouvais voir de son cou. Quand je croisai son regard, je reconnu immédiatement la fille dont le visage m'avait hanté ces derniers jours. Celle que j'avais vue en bas alors qu'un vampire se rassasiait d'elle et qu'Alec avait ensuite mordue sous mes yeux.

Ainsi, elle était encore en vie.

Je n'aurais pas parié là-dessus.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella. »

Je l'entourai d'un bras protecteur et la guidai vers le groupe. Elle devint immédiatement le nouveau point de mire de toutes les attentions. Kate venait d'Angleterre, comme Victoria, ce qui ne rendit pas cette dernière plus aimable mais je commençais à penser que ce trait de caractère lui était naturel. Elle était arrivée il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine et semblait bien contente d'être enfin sortie du salon du bas. Je ressentis une peur rétrospective dans ses paroles et compris que je n'avais probablement pas été la seule à penser qu'elle allait mourir en bas.

« Mais c'était compter sans Eléazar » dit-elle avec un franc sourire. « Il ne supportait plus de devoir me partager, même si il a longtemps hésité à me prendre comme favorite parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de sa compagne.

- Sa compagne ? » m'étonnai-je.

Les vampires avaient des compagnes ?

« J'ai entendu parler d'Eléazar. » me coupa Victoria, visiblement étonnée. « Il est dans la garde rapprochée d'Aro. C'est quelqu'un de très important.

- Ne sois pas jalouse, Victoria. Tu deviens grise. » se moqua Irina.

Victoria se renfrogna et son regard se plissa encore plus de colère quand je retins mal un éclat de rire.

« Mais cela ne nous avance pas plus concernant, Bella. » dit-elle en me scrutant à nouveau. « Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est ton maitre. Pourquoi ces cachotteries ?

- C'est vrai ça, Bella. Qui est-ce alors ? »

Je me retrouvai à nouveau muette devant elles.

« C'est moi » dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je crus bien voir la mâchoire d'Irina tomber sur sa poitrine. Tanya, quant à elle, s'était figée, comme statufiée.

En ce qui me concernait, tout mon sang semblait avoir quitté mon visage alors que, paradoxalement, une chaleur lancinante se répandait le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me retournai lentement pour me retrouver presque nez à nez avec Edward. Les cheveux en bataille, vêtu aujourd'hui d'une chemise blanche au col ouvert et aux manches retroussées, il me scrutait d'un regard perçant.

Ses iris avaient retrouvé leur étrange couleur ambre rouge de la veille. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la vision angoissante qui avait hanté mes rêves. Il était simplement magnifique, dangereusement, et je sentais déjà sa magie opérer sur moi, faisant frissonner ma peau et battre mon cœur plus vite.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent alors dans un demi- sourire.

Il avait entendu ça ?

Mon dieu, tuez-moi maintenant !

« Edward ? »

La voix de Tanya me parut lointaine mais je repris brusquement pied dans la réalité quand Edward détourna les yeux et que je me retrouvais coupée de son regard, comme une marionnette dont on aurait subitement coupé les fils.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » redemanda Tanya.

Il posa sur elle un regard froid et distant.

« Je suis venu en personne pour t'annoncer que Livio va te reconduire en bas, Tanya. Tu n'as plus ta place ici. Du moins pour l'instant. » dit-il sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

Tanya eut un hoquet de stupeur et Irina lui saisit le bras.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Les yeux des deux sœurs passaient de moi à Edward avec une expression de surprise choquée.

« Non ! » s'exclama Tanya. « C'est une mauvaise blague. Tu n'as pas pu me préférer cette fille, Edward ? »

Il émit un grognement bas et sourd. Tanya sembla ravaler brusquement sa colère et baissa les yeux.

« Bella est ma nouvelle favorite. » dit-il d'une voix où perçait clairement la menace. « Cette décision m'appartient et je te fais déjà l'honneur de t'en informer avant de te renvoyer. »

En une fraction de seconde, Livio apparut à ses côtés et avança vers Tanya. Celle-ci recula en secouant la tête.

« Non, non, je ne me laisserais pas faire comme ça. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et tout ce que je t'ai laissé me faire.

- Je ne t'ai forcée à rien. » répliqua-t-il.

Livio saisit brusquement Tanya par le bras. Elle poussa un faible cri effrayé.

Ce cri me ramena sur terre. Je devais faire quelque chose.

« Edward, je vous en prie… » commençai-je.

Il tourna vers moi un regard brûlant qui coinça les mots dans ma gorge.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Isabella. »

Son ton était sans appel mais je ne pouvais regarder Tanya qui se débattait alors qu'on l'entrainait vers l'ascenseur sans rien faire.

« Non, Edward ! Elle n'est pas obligée de retourner là-bas ! Envoyez-moi à sa place ! Cela ne changera rien à notre accord mais elle ne peut pas retourner là-bas ! »

Je m'étais approchée plus près de lui et il me toisait avec ce qui semblait être à la fois de la colère face à mon entêtement et de la surprise face à mon engagement envers cette fille que je connaissais à peine.

« Elle n'a pas ton importance » répondit-il, mystérieusement. « Maintenant suis-moi. »

Je restai figée sur place alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers la porte.

Victoria souriait comme si elle trouvait la situation follement amusante tout en soutenant Irina qui sanglotait. Kate semblait ahurie et lançait des regards plein d'incompréhension dans tous les sens.

Et, près de l'ascenseur, Tanya continuait de se débattre. Livio la maintenait par la taille avec une facilité déconcertante au vue des ruades qu'elle lançait en tous sens.

« Tu n'es qu'une salope Isabella Swan ! »hurla-t-elle subitement. « Tu avais manigancé ça depuis le début, hein ? Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, sale pute ! Je me vengerai ! »

Je pris ces insultes comme un coup porté en plein dans l'estomac. Je n'avais jamais voulu ça. Bordel, je venais juste de proposer de prendre sa place !

La bile me monta tout de même aux lèvres au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur un dernier cri de colère.

Le silence se fit assourdissant. La voix d'Edward claqua comme un coup de tonnerre dans cette ambiance tendue.

« J'ai dit : suis moi, Isabella. »

Je n'avais d'autre choix que de le suivre. Les regards assassins que me lançait maintenant Irina ne présageaient rien de bon si je décidais de rester ici.

Je dus faire de rapides enjambés pour suivre Edward qui avait recommencé à marcher.

« Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? » insistai-je, incapable de masquer ma colère et mon dégout.

« Elle va retrouver sa place de départ. Je suis certain qu'elle fera bien des heureux. »

Il ne se retourna pas pour me répondre, continuant à marcher à vive allure. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sans cœur et désinvolte ? Tanya avait dû le satisfaire bien mieux que je ne le ferais jamais. Qu'il la jette ainsi me révoltait !

« Comment pouvez-vous laisser faire ça ?

- Je ne laisse rien faire. C'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent ici. Avance.

- Mais elle va peut-être mourir !

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent très fréquemment à Volterra.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensible ? »

Ma voix avait grimpé plusieurs octaves sous le coup de mon indignation.

« Elle a été votre maîtresse ! Vous vous êtes nourri sur elle ! Cela n'a donc aucune importance ? »

Je faillis le heurter de plein fouet quand il s'arrêta subitement et fit volte-face.

Le sentir si proche tout à coup me coupa le souffle. Ma colère et mon courage laissèrent la place à une sensation brûlante qui se répandit dans mon corps comme une trainée de poudre.

Il s'approcha encore plus, lentement, en me regardant de haut et je haletai brusquement.

Et je crois bien que, quand il se pencha vers moi, toute pensée cohérente déserta mon cerveau.

« Ecoute-moi bien Isabella parce que je ne me répéterai pas » murmura-t-il à à peine quelques centimètres de mon visage. « Je te l'ai déjà dit : Tanya a fait son temps. Je l'ai renvoyée parce que j'en ai le pouvoir et que je te voulais. Toi. »

Ce dernier mot raisonna dans ma poitrine, faisant s'emballer mon cœur.

Moi.

Perdue dans la profondeur de ses yeux qui paraissaient subitement plus sombres, son souffle froid caressant ma peau, j'eus l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait.

Il me voulait. Moi.

« Maintenant, tu vas aller t'asseoir et nous allons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés la nuit dernière… à une petite différence près… »

Mon dieu…

La nuit dernière, la conversation avait pris un tour plus que troublant avant qu'il n'y mette brusquement un terme. Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui à évoquer les rapports entre humains et vampires. Sa présence m'intoxiquait totalement. Je n'y résisterais pas…

Il se redressa lentement avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Ce soir, c'est moi qui poserait les questions. »

Il ouvrit la porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés et je réalisai alors que nous étions arrivés à destination.

« Entre. »

Je repris doucement mes esprits et pénétrai dans la pièce, retrouvant la même ambiance sereine et confortable que la veille.

« Assieds-toi. » dit-il en me désignant un des fauteuils.

Allait-il cesser de me donner des ordres !

Plus je m'éloignais de lui et plus je semblais retrouver de mon libre arbitre, réalisant, alors que je m'asseyais, une autre différence comparé à la veille.

« Alors on ne se vouvoie plus ? » demandai-je.

Il s'immobilisa près de l'imposante bibliothèque et me regarda d'un air amusé.

« Il semblerait que le naturel me soit revenu au galop. » répondit-il. « Il est vrai que je ne suis pas habitué à faire autant de manières.

- Parce que vous vous considérez à ce point supérieur aux humains que vous ne vous abaissez pas à leur niveau ? » contrai-je, acide et ravie de ma répartie cinglante.

« Non. Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude de nouer avec une femme ce genre de rapport qui nécessite une conversation polie.

- Oh. »

Voilà.

Belle répartie, Bella !

« Alors pourquoi moi ? »

Mince, la question avait franchi mes lèvres avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la stopper. Je ne voulais pas savoir…si…non ! Je ne voulais pas savoir, je m'en fichais totalement !

Je fis de mon mieux pour garder une expression détachée et désinvolte alors qu'Edward approchait en me fixant pour reprendre la même place que la veille, très loin de moi, sur la méridienne.

Le silence était pesant.

Je ne résistai pas longtemps avant de baisser les yeux en me mordillant la lèvre sous l'effet de son regard qui semblait une nouvelle fois vouloir lire en moi et je ne relevai pas la tête quand je l'entendis pousser un soupir qui ressemblait à de la frustration.

« Il me semble que nous avions convenu que je poserai les questions cette nuit… »

Sa voix était rauque mais avenante, comme si il cherchait à m'amadouer. Et je fus troublée de constater qu'il me souriait chaleureusement quand j'osai enfin le regarder à nouveau.

N'eusse été son étrange regard, il avait l'air tellement humain à cet instant qu'un peu de ma tension s'envola. Ce type était lunatique et imprévisible. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à faire avec si je ne voulais pas écourter dangereusement ma vie.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas prévu de quoi prendre des notes. » dis-je, ironique. « Ceci dit, je vois mal ce que ma petite vie peut avoir d'intéressant pour quelqu'un comme vous.

- J'en doute fort. Et, quand bien même, j'ai une mémoire excellente. »

Une lueur d'amusement s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Ainsi, il semblait apprécier que je le défie. Et bien il allait être servi !

« Très bien. Quel détail sordide de ma vie souhaitez-vous connaitre pour commencer ?

- Où avez-vous grandi ? »

Je fus autant surprise par sa question si anodine que par le retour au vouvoiement. Il voulait donc, selon ses propres termes, avoir une conversation polie. Avec moi. Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre de savoir où j'avais grandi ?

Il plissa les yeux face à mon silence.

« Rappelez-vous que nous avons passé un accord, Bella… »

Sa voix était douce et enjôleuse. Et, malgré la menace à peine voilée, une sensation de chaleur courut dans mes veines. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Ce type était une créature dangereuse sortie de mes pires cauchemars. Je ne pouvais pas baisser ma garde comme ça !

Pourtant, et contre tout bon sens, je commençai à lui raconter ma vie.

Mon enfance entre le chaud soleil de Phœnix et la grisaille de Forks. Ma mère, Renée, fantasque et écervelée dont je devais prendre soin en permanence et m'assurer qu'elle ne commette pas une énième folie. Mon père, Charlie, solide et taciturne.

Il se montra particulièrement curieux de mes parents, cherchant à connaitre leurs traits de caractères particuliers. Puis je parlais de l'université de Seattle et de mes débuts dans le métier.

A ce moment, alors que je pensais qu'il allait m'interroger sur les raisons qui m'avaient conduite en Italie, il opéra un brusque changement de direction en commençant à me questionner sur mes gouts. Je continuais à répondre, vaguement consciente des heures qui défilaient alors que j'étais bercée par sa voix et le rythme soutenu de ses questions.

Il semblait vouloir tout savoir, ma couleur préférée, mon plat favori, la musique que j'écoutais et les livres qui m'avaient marquée, le nom de mon chat et si je parlais à mes plantes vertes, tout.

Et je répondais à chaque question, oubliant un peu plus à chaque réponse à qui je m'adressais alors que je lui confiais inexplicablement chacun de mes secrets.

« Décrivez-moi l'endroit où vous vivez. »

Je laissai courir mon regard sur la pièce, rêveusement.

« Et bien… ça n'a rien à voir avec cet endroit même si j'avoue que j'adore la déco. » répondis-je en souriant.

Je souriais ?

N'importe quoi !

Cet endroit était la chambre d'un monstre sanguinaire qui m'avait kidnappée pour me soutirer tous les détails insignifiants de ma misérable vie d'humaine et je le félicitais de son gout en matière de décoration ?

Alors que mon regard divaguait encore sur les étagères et les tapis luxueux, je réalisai soudain quelque chose.

« Vous m'avez dit que cette pièce était votre chambre ? » demandai-je abruptement.

« Oui… » répondit-il, apparemment surpris de mon revirement.

« Il n'y a pas de lit » constatai-je.

Cette pièce n'était qu'un décor de cinéma visant à me mettre à l'aise. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. J'eus soudain l'impression qu'on s'était à nouveau joué de moi et je sentis une colère sourde battre à mes tempes. Je venais de confier ma vie à ce type !

« Non, il n'y a pas de lit. » se contenta-t-il de répéter d'un ton amusé.

Et il se moquait de moi en plus !

« Il n'y a pas de lit parce que je ne dors pas. »

Ma colère se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche et fut remplacée par ce qui ressemblait à une surprise choquée.

« Vous ne dormez pas ?

- Non.

- Jamais ?

- Non, jamais.

- Jamais comme dans jamais de la vie ? » insistai-je.

Il éclata d'un rire qui dissipa définitivement le reste de ma colère. Il était tellement beau en cet instant, tellement humain que mon cœur s'emballa brusquement.

Il cessa immédiatement de rire mais me répondit avec un regard encore amusé.

« Techniquement, je ne suis plus en vie depuis un certain temps, Bella. »

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » soufflai-je.

Je crevais d'envie de savoir et je réalisai que je désirais plus que tout en savoir plus sur lui. Il me fascinait.

Son regard s'assombrit brusquement.

« Longtemps. »

Visiblement, je n'obtiendrais rien de plus. Mais son regard sombre braqué sur moi et son expression soudain concentrée, presque douloureuse, m'empêcha de poursuivre dans cette voie. J'avais du mal à contenir ma respiration et le tremblement de mes mains. Toute cette tension subite était trop lourde à supporter pour moi, il fallait que je désamorce ça tout de suite ou bien il allait se passer quelque chose d'irréparable.

« Pas de cercueil non plus alors ? »

Il se recula brusquement contre le dossier de la méridienne en relâchant un souffle prudent puis répondit avec un sourire.

« Non, pas de cercueil.

- Quel dommage. En ce qui me concerne, j'adore dormir.

- Je sais ça. Et vous avez l'air si paisible dans ces moments-là que j'en regretterais presque de ne pouvoir le faire. »

Il avait lâché cette phrase avec naturel mais je me figeai instantanément.

Quoi ?

« Comment savez-vous ça ? » demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Il sembla se rendre compte que le vent avait tourné et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre très calmement et sérieusement, comme s'il voulait jauger ma réaction.

« Parce que je vous ai rendu visite chaque jour depuis votre arrivée ici. »

J'en restai sans voix, clouée dans mon fauteuil. Il m'avait rendu visite. Dans ma chambre. Pendant que je dormais. De quel droit ?

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

Ma voix était froide et empreinte de la colère qui recommençait à bouillir en moi.

« Parce que j'en ai le pouvoir. »

Je me relevai subitement comme piquée au vif, la réalité de nos rapports me revenant brutalement en pleine figure.

« En avoir le pouvoir ne signifie pas que vous en ayez le droit ! »

Je serrai les poings durement pour ne pas hurler.

Il se releva à son tour, lentement, et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Personne d'autre que moi n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans votre chambre si cela peut vous rassurer. »

Je lâchai un hoquet d'indignation.

« Personne d'autre que vous ? La belle affaire ! » m'écriai-je. « Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à venir me reluquer pendant que je dors ! »

Ma voix était à nouveau partie dans les aigus. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être ainsi vulnérable. Tout en moi se révoltait à cette pensée.

Le regard d'Edward se fit soudain dur et froid, comme si je l'avais insulté. Et sa voix était basse quand il reprit la parole.

« Je n'ai pas à attendre d'autorisation, Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es à moi. »

Nouveau hoquet de stupeur.

« Je ne suis à personne » sifflai-je entre mes dents serrée.

« Oh si. Et si il me prend l'envie de venir te voir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit ou bien de te faire ce que bon me semblera, rien ne m'en empêchera. »

Je ne retins pas ma main qui s'éleva pour le gifler mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Sa main enserra mon poignet avec force à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage qui était maintenant fermé et dur. Les muscles de ses joues étaient contractés à l'extrême.

Sa peau était glacée.

Pourtant, ce premier contact peau à peau me brûla littéralement.

Me tenant toujours fermement, il approcha lentement son visage du mien. Son corps était trop proche. Je suffoquai.

« Ne refais jamais ça. » dit-il en détachant chaque mot.

Nous restâmes ainsi ce qui me sembla une éternité, ses yeux embrasés de colère et d'une autre émotion difficile à définir plongés dans les miens. Je n'entendais plus rien d'autre que mon cœur qui battait frénétiquement à mes tempes. Nous avions tous les deux cessé de respirer.

Lentement, il me relâcha et je fus incapable de bouger encore quelques instants.

« Je veux retourner dans ma chambre. » réussis-je enfin à murmurer quand j'eus retrouvé l'usage de ma voix.

Il fit un pas en arrière tout en ne me quittant toujours pas des yeux et je me précipitai vers la porte. De l'autre côté, Livio attendait patiemment et me raccompagna sans un mot. Je prenais la fuite plus que je ne marchais en massant mon poignet douloureux.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je constatai que ses doigts avaient laissé sur ma peau des trainées rouges. Les premiers stigmates de ma relation avec mon maitre…

Il avait été clair, il avait tous les pouvoirs sur moi et j'avais été stupide de penser qu'il n'était finalement pas le monstre que j'avais imaginé au départ.

Mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je me ruai sur la chaise et la table que j'allai caler contre la porte. Même si cela n'empêcherait probablement pas un vampire d'entrer, au moins j'en serais avertie. Cela ne ma rassura cependant pas le moins du monde et je me laissai tomber sur le lit, à bout de souffle.

Je n'étais pas en sécurité ici malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait croire et ressentir. J'étais la prisonnière et lui le bourreau.

Et il n'était plus question que je le laisse me faire voir les choses autrement. Je serais forte et il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait : je ne serais jamais à lui.

Jamais !

* * *

_Alors? Alors? _

_Satisfaites? Déçues?_

_J'ai hâte de savoir._

_Bisous_

_Lily_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Mille merci pour vos reviews nombreuses et variées sur le dernier chapitre! N'arrêtez surtout pas!_

_Pour rester dans le registre des remerciements, en plus de tous les MP que je viens d'envoyer, je voulais remercier celles d'entre vous qui n'ont pas de compte perso: fan de twa ( j'espère que le plaisir sera encore au rendez-vous cette fois); Sandry (merci à toi!), Sandrine (j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes dans les prochains chapitres) et, bien sûr, Flopy69 (je vais essayer de t'embarquer encore aujourd'hui)!_

_Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je vous préviens, il n'y a pas de tête à tête au menu aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues mais je voulais prendre le temps d'entrer un peu dans la tête d'Edward. Je n'ai pas écrit de son POV depuis qu'il a commencé à voir Bella et je voulais rendre compte de ses bouleversements._

_Je vous promets du croustillant pour plus tard!_

_Bonne lecture_

_A très vite_

_Lily_

* * *

**Chapitre 7- Enjoy the silence**

**Pov Edward**

La paume de ma main n'était qu'un brasier incandescent et, figé comme une statue de sel, je tentais de m'accoutumer à la brûlure. Esquisser le moindre geste risquait trop de rappeler à la bête en moi que je n'avais qu'à défoncer cette porte et courir pour la rattraper et aller sentir contre mes lèvres, au plus près de sa gorge, la pulsation que j'avais ressenti en enserrant son poignet gracile.

Je l'avais touchée…

Je l'avais touchée et je ne l'avais pas brisée…

Je l'avais touchée et elle était toujours en vie…

J'aurais probablement pu me réjouir de cette victoire sur moi-même si rester ainsi immobile ne me coutait pas un tel effort.

Je ne pourrais pas résister comme ça longtemps.

Il fallait…

Il fallait que je boive.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir à quoi je devais ressembler à cet instant. Toute couleur avait dû déserter mes iris pour ne laisser la place qu'à la noirceur abyssale de la soif. La porte était grande ouverte à ma folie meurtrière.

Instinctivement, ma tête se tourna vers la porte.

Le monstre savait parfaitement où était sa proie.

J'avais beau m'être coupé intentionnellement de son odeur, le battement de son cœur ne quittait jamais mes oreilles. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de ça pour la pister ! Dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je l'aurais débusquée quel que soit l'endroit où elle se serait cachée.

Je grognai sous le nouvel effort que je dus faire contre mes instincts pour leur imposer ma volonté et tourner la tête à l'opposé, vers la fenêtre.

Quelques pas me suffirent pour la gagner et, ouvrant largement les deux battants, je me laissai tomber à l'extérieur. Une chute de six étages qui ne me grisa pas assez pour remiser ma pulsion au second plan.

Je me mis donc à courir. Vite.

La plaine laissa place à la forêt puis la forêt à la montagne et je courrais toujours. Maintenant que je ne ressentais plus dans tout mon corps le battement du cœur de l'humaine, je me sentais vide et enragé, comme si la frustration causée par son absence était plus douloureuse encore que celle du désir inassouvi qu'elle suscitait en moi continuellement quand je sentais sa présence, même à l'autre bout de la forteresse.

Parvenu dans les Apennins, je me mis immédiatement en chasse de gros gibier, cerf ou loup, à défaut de pouvoir étancher ma soif avec une proie humaine.

Ma course avait beau être rapide, je percevais parfaitement tout ce qui m'entourait : le souffle puissant de l'air glissant sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, mes vêtements plaqués sur mon torse par la vitesse, les arbres que j'évitais sans jamais les effleurer, les odeurs d'humus et d'humidité, la nervosité que suscitait mon intrusion parmi la faune locale. Les animaux ne décelaient pas réellement ma présence, mais ils sentaient la menace toujours une fraction de seconde avant que je n'approche. Loin de m'agacer, leur préscience m'amusait car elle les poussait à lutter pour leur survie.

Toute une nature grouillante et apeurée détalait sur mon passage mais je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais.

Il me fallut courir encore, m'enfoncer encore plus loin dans la montagne sauvage à la végétation luxuriante du centre de l'Italie pour qu'enfin un effluve particulier ne stoppe ma course.

C'était brut, animal, sauvage et imposant.

Je me figeai pour humer l'air avec délectation.

Il ne s'agissait pas de l'odeur fade des cerfs et des chevreuils mais bien d'un grand carnivore et, en précisant mon écoute jusqu'à entendre le souffle rauque et bas de l'animal, le poids de ses pas sur les feuilles et les brindilles jonchant le sol, je confirmai mon intuition : un ours.

Mon corps entier frissonna d'excitation car, en plus d'un sang fort et puissant, cette bête serait en mesure de faire jouer celle qui hurlait en moi, exigeant son assouvissement depuis des jours. Un combat à mort était exactement ce que je réclamais.

Sans un bruit, je m'approchais de ma proie, grimpant souplement sur un rocher surplombant une source où l'animal venait s'abreuver. Je m'aplatis à même la roche, crochetant mes doigts dans le granit, quand la bête leva le nez pour humer l'air comme je l'avais fait quelques instants plus tôt.

C'était un mâle adulte, fort et robuste.

Il se redressa sur ses pattes arrière en grognant et en retroussant les babines pour dévoiler ses crocs. Il ne savait pas encore d'où venait la menace mais il m'avait senti.

Je souris à l'idée que le combat serait un peu plus loyal, à défaut d'être équitable, puis je me redressais de toute ma hauteur pour qu'il me voie. Il poussa vers moi un grondement assourdissant qui devait surement avoir pour but de me faire fuir mais je me contentais de sourire un peu plus, dévoilant mes propres armes, avant de me jeter sur lui en un bond formidable.

Je le heurtai de plein fouet et nous roulâmes tous deux dans l'eau. D'un formidable coup de patte, il me repoussa et, emporté par mon élan, je glissai sur le côté mais repris rapidement mon équilibre. Les deux pieds fermement rivés au sol et m'appuyant sur une main, je fus immédiatement prêt à bondir. L'ours s'était lui aussi à remis à quatre pattes pour me charger. A cet instant, je n'aurais su dire lequel était le plus animal de nous deux mais j'étais certain qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'humain, que ce soit dans ma posture, sur mon visage ou dans le feulement rauque que j'émis inconsciemment.

Nous nous mîmes en mouvement en même temps mais, cette fois, ce fut moi qui l'emportais dans mon élan quand nos deux corps entrèrent en collision. Un petit arbre se brisa quand nous le heurtâmes de plein fouet. L'animal se débattait de toutes ses forces mais je savais déjà que je ne lâcherais plus prise maintenant. Ses griffes labourèrent ma poitrine et mon dos sans que je ne sente plus que des caresses sur ma peau de marbre.

Notre corps à corps dura encore à peine quelques secondes avant que je n'assure suffisamment ma prise sur la bête pour pouvoir planter mes crocs dans sa jugulaire et sentir enfin ma récompense couler dans ma gorge. La bête grogna et tenta de se libérer mais je ne lui en laissai aucune chance.

C'était comme si toute sa force se déversait dans mon corps à chaque gorgée. C'était un plaisir primaire, jouissif, fondamental. Là était mon rôle, au sommet de la chaine animale.

Je pus desserrer mon étreinte quand la bête se laissa enfin tomber au sol, soumettant sa vie à la mienne avec une acceptation presque sereine. Je fis alors en sorte que la mort vienne vite et sans souffrance puis relâchai ma victime.

Je me relevai lentement au-dessus de son corps qui reposait maintenant au sol comme s'il dormait.

J'étais échevelé et mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mais j'étais aussi bienheureusement apaisé et repus. J'inspirai profondément, savourant cette plénitude qui ne m'était pas coutumière.

Le soleil allait bientôt poindre à l'Est.

Il était temps de regagner Volterra.

« Merci. » murmurai-je à l'égard de la bête étendue qui s'était avérée un adversaire valeureux et une échappatoire salvatrice.

Puis je pris le chemin du retour, voyant à peine le paysage défiler à toute allure dans mon champ de vision alors que je m'autorisai enfin à penser à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

L'humaine avait répondu à toutes mes questions même si j'avais vite perdu de vue la raison première de sa présence à mes côtés. La mission que m'avait confiée Aro était vite passée au second plan face à cette envie, ce besoin viscéral de la comprendre, de la connaitre pour savoir enfin pourquoi ses pensées m'étaient tenues secrètes. Je n'avais rien appris qui m'avait permis de percer ses défenses. Rien.

Pourtant, chacune de ses réponses m'avait fasciné et je m'étais laissé prendre au jeu. J'avais laissé l'atmosphère se détendre.

Il fallait qu'elle se sente en confiance pour me laisser accéder à ses secrets mais jamais je n'avais prévu de baisser moi-même la garde. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autre. La traiter avec égards et politesse n'avait pour intérêt que de servir mon but. C'était une façade, un mensonge pour l'attirer dans mes filets.

Et j'avais senti la peur la quitter progressivement.

Elle s'était inquiétée pour Tanya au-delà de ce qui m'était compréhensible. Les favorites ne se supportaient pas les unes les autres car elles savaient que les places étaient chères à Volterra. Donc, même si j'avais bien compris que l'humaine n'avait pas pour but d'être transformée en cherchant Volterra (je doutai même qu'elle ait été réellement au courant de ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment avant d'être enfermée en nos murs), elle avait bien dû comprendre depuis que sa seule chance de « survie » était d'être à la place qui était la sienne maintenant. Son inquiétude pour Tanya et le sort qui l'attendait en bas était complétement incongru.

Mais elle l'avait aussi vite oubliée durant mon interrogatoire, répondant inlassablement à chaque question, me donnant les détails que je lui demandais, revivant ses souvenirs avec une lueur d'affection dans le regard qui m'avait au moins autant troublé que le silence de son esprit.

Et puis ça avait dérapé.

Inconsidérément et parce que je n'avais pas su me montrer assez prudent, je lui avais révélé que je venais la regarder dormir presque chaque jour.

J'aurais pu m'en tirer par une pirouette et lui mentir. Mais le fait d'avoir été pris en faute m'avait ramené à une colère froide et j'avais voulu réaffirmer ma place. Même si notre échange avait dérivé sans que j'arrive à me l'expliquer vers ce qui ressemblait trop à une conversation amicale et complice, elle était l'humaine et moi le vampire. Elle était la favorite et moi son maître.

Voir la colère dans ses yeux exempts de toute trace de peur m'avait surpris et agacé. Je n'étais pas habitué à ne pas être craint par les humains. Or, coupé de ses pensées qui auraient pu m'apprendre si elle était effrayée ou non, je ne pouvais me baser que sur ses manifestations physiques. Et avec ses yeux plissés, sa voix sèche et son pouls puissant et régulier, elle avait eu l'air vraiment offensée et en colère. Rien de plus.

Et, pour finir, elle avait eu la réaction la plus surprenant et stupide qui soit : elle avait voulu me gifler.

Entre le moment où elle avait amorcé son geste et le moment où j'avais stoppé sa main, il s'était écoulé une fraction de seconde durant laquelle mon propre esprit avait cessé de fonctionner normalement et je n'avais pas pensé à m'esquiver pour éviter tout contact.

Je l'avais saisie.

Je l'avais touchée.

Et la révolution qui avait soufflé dans tout mon corps à cet instant aurait pu signer notre perte à tous les deux.

La sentir.

Sentir pour la première fois sa peau brûler la mienne…

Je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Cela aurait pu virer à la catastrophe. J'aurais pu lui briser le bras ou, pire, la tuer et jeter ma famille aux oubliettes. Je le réalisai maintenant.

Pourtant il ne s'était rien passé.

J'avais réussi à me maitriser et cela était pour moi maintenant la plus grande incompréhension de toute cette soirée. Comment avais-je pu résister ?

Les arbres s'espacèrent petit à petit et il commençait à faire jour quand je parvins aux abords de la plaine derrière la cité. Je m'immobilisais à la lisière des derniers arbres pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne pour repérer ma présence quand je traverserais l'étendue herbeuse. Puis je fixai ma fenêtre, prêt à escalader la façade pour regagner ma chambre.

La surprise me pris un instant au dépourvu.

La fenêtre était fermée. Dans mon départ précipité, j'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir laissée ouverte.

Une seule personne se permettait de troubler un peu trop souvent ma tranquillité.

« Alice… » grognai-je.

Il me fallut à peine plus de temps pour gagner une des entrées de la forteresse puis traverser les escaliers et les couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre que pour escalader le mur. Cela suffit cependant à accroitre considérablement mon agacement et je me retins à peine d'arracher ma porte de ses gonds pour entrer.

Ma sœur était négligemment assise sur l'un de mes fauteuils, les jambes croisées sur un des accoudoirs, ses pieds battants dans l'air la mesure d'une chanson qu'elle se jouait dans sa tête pour me cacher ses pensées. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers moi et continua à lire un magazine alors que je claquai la porte derrière moi.

Je ravalais les paroles peu amènes que je brûlais de lui dire et me dirigeai sans un mot vers mon armoire pour en sortir des vêtements neufs.

Alors que je fourrageai dans l'armoire, elle daigna enfin prendre la parole.

« Tu sais que les ours appartiennent à une espèce protégée, ici, non ? »

Je ne me retournai pas pour lui répondre.

« Peut-être… Tu aurais préféré que je tue l'humaine ? »

Elle partit de son petit rire de fée qui m'égayait toujours le cœur en temps normal.

« Non, idiot ! Enfin, vu l'état dans lequel ton adversaire t'a mis, j'espère au moins qu'il t'a donné du fil à retordre !

- Même pas. »

Je sortis une chemise et une paire de jeans de l'armoire et allai les poser sur la méridienne puis je retirai les lambeaux de vêtements qui me couvraient à peine avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Je restai une éternité sous la douche mais, quand je réintégrai la chambre, Alice était toujours là.

« Que fais-tu là exactement Alice à part me tourmenter avec tes blagues idiotes ? » demandai-je soudain très las.

« Mes blagues idiotes ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec une moue innocente.

« Oui, idiotes. Comme m'enfermer dehors par exemple.

- Excuse-moi Edward mais laisser une fenêtre ouverte à cette hauteur est d'une imprudence folle. N'oublie pas que tu reçois une visiteuse bien plus fragile que toi. »

Je grognai en réponse.

L'humaine était fragile, oui, même si elle avait un caractère impossible.

« Où est Jasper ? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Avec Eléazar » répondit-elle simplement. « Il progresse énormément ces temps-ci. Je pense que nous pourrons rentrer dans peu de temps.

- Et bien il est grand temps ! » bougonnai-je en enfilant mes vêtements.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, cher frère. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais je crois bien que même Rosalie me manque. »

Alice éclata d'un rire communicatif qui m'arracha enfin un sourire. Nous avions laissé le reste de la famille aux Etats-Unis pour venir soutenir Jasper ici dans sa dernière tentative pour apprendre à brider ses instincts. Et je devais bien avouer qu'ils me manquaient aussi.

« Pourtant… » commença-t-elle avec une mine curieuse qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. « Je suis surprise. Je pensais que tu commençais à apprécier ton séjour. »

Voilà donc pourquoi elle était là. Elle était venue me tirer les vers du nez.

Qu'avait-elle vu encore ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Alice ?

- Oh rien. Je me demandais juste comment tu avançais sur la mission d'Aro.

- Lentement. » soupirai-je. « Je ne veux pas la brusquer et elle est à peu près aussi tête de mule que toi.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, je suis sûre que nous pourrions devenir de grandes amies. » dit-elle avec le sourire.

Je plissai encore plus le regard.

« Qu'as-tu vu de nouveau, Alice ? »

Tout en posant cette question, je sondais son esprit pour n'y trouver qu'une liste détaillée et chronologique des actrices ayant remporté un Oscar. Elle me cachait quelque chose.

Elle se leva alors précipitamment et me tendit un volumineux sac que je n'avais pas vu sur le côté du fauteuil.

« Entre autre, que Bella va avoir besoin de vêtements ! »

Je restai un moment ahuri avec le sac entre les mains. Nous parlions d'Aro sachant tous deux la menace qu'il impliquait sur notre famille et elle changeait de sujet pour me parler chiffons ?

« Alice ! » la réprimandai-je.

« Quoi ? » objecta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle se retrouve maintenant entourée des autres favorites pour faire sa lessive entre copines ?

- Tu as vu qu'elle courrait un danger là-bas ?

- Elles courent toutes un danger ici, Edward. Mais Bella plus que les autres dorénavant. Sa présence suscite déjà trop de curiosité dans notre monde. Et, maintenant que tu as répudié la blonde pour elle, elle s'est fait des ennemis. Irina est faible mais cette Victoria est une vraie vipère et elle verra un coup à jouer pour assurer sa place. Et je ne pense pas que nous avons fini d'entendre parler de Tanya. »

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

« Tu dois faire vite Edward. Elle est intouchable pour l'instant tant que tu veilles sur elle mais cela ne durera pas éternellement. Aro veut des réponses et les favorites vivent dans un vase clos où macèrent les rancunes. Tu vas devoir prendre une décision rapidement. »

Je relevai la tête vers elle.

« Une décision ? »

Alice commença à faire un pas vers la porte.

« Bon, je crois que Jasper doit avoir fini. Je vais lui proposer d'aller faire un tour en forêt. Nous serons peut-être aussi chanceux que toi.

- Quelle décision, Alice ? » insistai-je.

Elle leva les deux mains en signe de défense tout en souriant. Apparemment, elle comptait me laisser seul avec mes questions.

Qu'elle était agaçante !

« Tu lui donneras les vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle, changeant une fois de plus de sujet.

Sachant que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus d'elle pour l'instant, j'abdiquai.

« Oui. Je lui donnerai. Merci Alice.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard. » répondit-elle avec une mine espiègle.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la porte mais je captai tout de même une pensée avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre. Une pensée qui me cloua littéralement sur place.

« Tu lui as acheté des sous-vêtements ? »

Elle éclata de rire avant de se retourner et de savourer mon expression outrée.

« Voyons, Edward, c'est une femme et les femmes portent des sous-vêtements. »

Elle me prenait ouvertement pour un imbécile. Bien sûr que je savais que les femmes portaient des sous-vêtements. Mais l'idée de savoir lesquels elle porterait était…

Je fermai fortement les yeux sur cette pensée.

« Alice… » commençai-je en tentant de recouvrer mon calme. « Ne penses-tu pas que tu joues à un jeu dangereux là ? La vie de l'humaine n'est-elle pas trop importante pour l'instant pour que tu me malmènes ainsi ?

- Moi je te malmène ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Il me semblait que tu te débrouillais très bien tout seul.

-Que veux-tu dire ? » demandai-je vaguement effrayé par la réponse qu'elle allait me donner.

« Tu te brides, Edward. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit devrait te donner confiance en toi.

- J'aurais pu la tuer Alice !

- Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu l'as touchée et elle est encore en vie. Tu ne l'as ni brisée ni même blessée. Et, plutôt que de passer tes nerfs sur n'importe laquelle des filles présentes ici, tu as renoué instinctivement avec ce que Carlisle t'a inculqué.

- Je n'ai jamais délaissé son enseignement, Alice. Je trouve simplement que le fait de ne se nourrir que de sang animal est du gâchis ! »

Elle me toisa d'un regard plein de défi et avança à nouveau vers moi.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas bu de sang humain, Edward ? »

Je restai muet.

« Alors laisse-moi reformuler » insista-t-elle. « T'es-tu nourri sur un humain depuis qu'elle est ici ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

Elle avait raison.

« Tu vois. Elle te change déjà sans même que tu t'en aperçoives. Peut-être devrais-tu te laisser un peu plus aller et voir où ça te portera.

- Tu le sais très bien où ça me portera.

- Non, Edward, je n'en sais rien. Tu es maitre de ton destin et tu es pour l'instant tellement indécis que ton avenir change constamment. Je sais simplement que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de ça. »

Je secouai la tête en signe de déni.

« Tu te trompes, Alice. L'humaine n'a pas ce pouvoir. Pas sur moi. »

Ma sœur sourit alors chaleureusement en penchant la tête sur le côté comme si elle regardait un enfant.

« Vois comme tu parles d'elle. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu ne l'appelles jamais par son nom parce que tu es trop bêtement fier pour la hisser à ton niveau. Mais pour toi elle est « l'humaine », comme si il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'elle était la seule. Inconsciemment tu ne la mets pas sur le même plan que les autres. »

Je restai soufflé par sa conclusion.

« Elle est importante, Edward. Et elle est forte. Ne la sous-estime pas.»

Elle reprit son chemin vers la sortie mais s'arrêta à nouveau, une main sur la poignée alors que j'étais toujours muet de stupeur.

« Suis-je la seule à me demander si le fait que tu ne puisses pas entendre ses pensées est le signe qu'elle est faite pour toi ? »

Et elle sortit, me laissant avec cet éléphant en plein milieu de ma chambre dont je me demandais maintenant comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt.

Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison et que le silence des pensées de l'humaine ne soit pas un mystère à résoudre mais une bénédiction ?

Depuis le début, j'étais solitaire.

Dans une famille où chacun avait trouvé sa compagne ou son compagnon d'éternité, je n'avais jamais ressenti l'envie ni le besoin de m'attacher. Mon don me révélait toujours à un moment ou à un autre les secrets les plus noirs de chacun, leur orgueil, leur méchanceté, leur bêtise. Comment trouver quelqu'un dont j'aimerais tout alors que chacun avait sa part d'ombre qui n'était normalement pas destinée à être connue. Sauf par moi.

Mais je n'avais jamais non plus ressentis cette pulsion qui m'avait poussé dès le premier instant vers l'humaine.

Vers Bella.

* * *

_Allez, une petite review pour me faire plaisir ^-^ _

_Bisous_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Coucou!_

_Voilà le chapitre 8 tout nouveau, tout beau, tout chaud ;-)_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je commence par des excuses: je n'ai pas eu un moment pour répondre à vos review mais je m'y attelle de suite! Je ne savais pas trop combien de temps j'aurais pour écrire donc j'ai préféré avancer sur le chapitre avant. Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse!_

_Surtout que vous avez été formidables et fidèles au rendez-vous, comme toujours._

_Donc, je fais ici mes réponses à celles qui n'ont pas de compte perso et après je réponds par MP: Merci FLOPY69 ( j'ai fait un chapitre plus long juste pour toi! J'espère que ça te plaira, bisous!), Merci Sandry (J'aime bien Alice aussi et, côté tentation, on n'est pas près d'en avoir fini, hi hi!), merci Sandrine (J'espère encore une fois répondre à tes attentes) et merci Guest (Je ne vais pas dévoiler la fin tout de suite mais, sans dire que ça va finir mal, tout ne va pas être rose pour Bella)._

_Enfin, je tenais à saluer l'effort de Karima (trop contente que tu sois là!) et de Kinoum qui ont lu tous les chapitres en un temps record. Je vous adore!_

_Allez zou, en route pour un chapitre 100 % Edward et Bella!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Je vous embrasse_

_Lily_

* * *

**Chapitre 8- Fuel to the fire**

**Pov Edward**

Je passai une grande partie de cette journée à prendre la direction de la chambre de Bella puis à rebrousser chemin.

Je ne parvins jamais jusqu'à son couloir.

Ma conscience me rattrapait à chaque fois avant, me sermonnant et me rappelant les principes qu'avaient depuis toujours tenté de m'inculquer Esmée et ma mère humaine avant elle. Il suffisait que je me remémore le visage de Bella, sa fureur quand elle avait appris mes visites, pour que je réentende leurs leçons.

« Une femme a besoin qu'on la respecte. »

« Jamais un gentleman ne considèrerait une jeune fille comme inférieure. »

« Il est important de respecter les limites de l'intimité »

« chacun a droit de garder privé son jardin secret. »

Je faisais alors demi-tour jusqu'à ce que, revenu dans ma chambre je retrouve du poil de la bête et trouve le seul mot pour qualifier ces préceptes : conneries !

Je maudissais alors Alice d'avoir ainsi foutu le bordel dans ma tête.

Tout était simple jusque-là : Bella était juste une humaine, à peine une énigme à résoudre, une tentation qui était devenue une distraction. Mais les choses étaient claires pour moi : elle m'amuserait le temps que durerait son mystère puis je la tuerais car c'était ce que je j'étais sensé faire.

C'était ce que j'étais.

Au grand dam de Carlisle dont je ne parvenais pas à partager l'esprit vertueux malgré le respect filial que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Durant mes premières années, je m'étais strictement conformé à son régime animal, trouvant parfois un maigre apaisement à ma soif quand je me permettais d'attaquer un grand carnivore, ours ou puma, malgré les dommages que cela pouvait causer à l'espèce dans certaines régions. Mais j'étais continuellement frustré.

J'avais donc pris mon indépendance par rapport à ma famille en m'offrant régulièrement des entorses aux règles sans autre remords que la déception que je lisais dans le regard de mon père quand je rentrais à la maison avec dans mes yeux la couleur de mon infraction à ses principes. Je n'avais pourtant jamais loupé une occasion depuis.

Et là, ici, dans l'endroit du monde où je pouvais le plus facilement satisfaire mes besoins primaires, j'avais sans m'en rendre compte complètement changé mes habitudes. Pourquoi ?

Un seul coup d'œil dans un miroir après le départ d'Alice m'avait mis face à cette nouvelle réalité : mes iris s'étaient éclaircis. Du rouge sombre qu'ils avaient pris depuis mon arrivée à Volterra et la rencontre de Tanya, ils viraient maintenant vers l'ocre rouge. Et je savais qu'ils allaient encore s'éclaircir dans les prochaines heures sous l'influence du sang de l'ours que j'avais tué cette nuit.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait ?

En fin d'après-midi, après des heures passées à ruminer et à m'arracher les cheveux, je fus pris d'une rage tellement forte qu'elle me poussa une dernière fois dans les couloirs de Volterra.

Je ne laisserais jamais une humaine insignifiante me dicter ma façon de vivre !

Elle allait mourir. Maintenant.

Je faisais mon affaire d'Aro.

De toute façon, j'en savais assez : Bella était venue de Seattle pour écrire un article sur Volterra mais je pouvais mettre ma main à couper qu'elle ne cherchait pas des vampires. Comment elle en était venue à chercher la cité était le cadet de mes soucis. Quelqu'un aux Etats-Unis avait dû merder et commettre une erreur qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de cette journaliste entêtée. Ce n'était plus mon problème mais celui des Volturi.

Une fois qu'elle serait morte, personne ne pourrait vérifier que je n'avais pas poussé mes investigations au plus loin.

Je fus stoppé dans mon élan à quelques mètres de sa porte par un cri qui me glaça le sang, en extirpant ma rage pour la remplacer par l'angoisse.

« Non ! »

Bella…

Quelqu'un tentait de lui faire du mal.

Je me ruai vers sa porte et l'aurais sans doute réduite en miette si sa voix n'avait à nouveau rompu le silence.

« Edward… »

C'était un murmure étouffé, presque un gémissement.

Ce son réveilla une sensation nouvelle en moi. Un frémissement qui trouvait sa source directement dans mon épine dorsale et se répandit dans mes membres en me rendant fébrile.

Appuyé au chambranle dans la même position que quelques jours plus tôt, je fermai les yeux pour sentir et écouter.

Elle était seule.

J'entendais son souffle saccadé et le bruissement des draps.

Elle dormait.

Elle dormait et elle rêvait de moi.

Le frémissement se mua en véritable décharge électrique.

C'est ce qui me remit définitivement les idées en place.

Elle rêvait de moi… et j'aimais ça.

Alice avait raison.

Cette humaine était différente. L'impact qu'elle avait sur moi était indéniable et irrésistible.

Comment était-ce possible ? J'étais bien incapable de l'expliquer mais les faits étaient là et, j'aurais beau tout faire pour m'en défendre, je ne voulais plus réellement lui résister.

Le frémissement était maintenant devenu un besoin.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je remarquai que mes doigts n'avaient cette fois pas laissé de marques dans le bois. Fort de ma nouvelle résolution, j'étais parfaitement en contrôle.

J'inspirai une fois, m'imprégnant de l'odeur douce et fruitée de Bella. Puis je quittais son couloir sans bruit et regagnai ma chambre pour l'attendre car, qu'elle soit en colère ou non, elle restait ma favorite et elle devrait me rejoindre ce soir. Je ferais même en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à aller dans le salon ce soir afin de ne pas donner aux autres l'occasion de s'en prendre à elle de quelque manière que ce soit.

Je ne pourrais pas l'y soustraire éternellement. Alice avait raison : une décision devrait être prise.

Une décision qui impliquerait obligatoirement la mort de Bella puisqu'on ne sortait pas vivant de Volterra. Mais, pour la première fois, l'idée m'effleura que, peut-être, Bella n'était pas vouée à disparaître définitivement.

Ce choix m'appartenait.

Mais il attendrait car, ce soir, j'allais honorer ma part du contrat et répondre à ses questions comme elle avait répondu aux miennes.

Il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit quand, conformément aux ordres que j'avais donnés, on la conduisit à moi.

Je l'écoutai venir. Elle semblait calme.

Trop calme en comparaison de la fureur qui l'animait quand elle m'avait quitté la veille…

Ah, que n'aurais-je donné pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa jolie tête !

Je me mordis la lèvre tout en secouant la tête en souriant devant mon impuissance. La frustration face à son silence cesserait-elle un jour ?

Je constatai cependant que, d'une façon surprenante, la colère m'avait quitté.

Qu'était-elle en train de me faire ?

Je n'eus pourtant pas le loisir de poursuivre plus longtemps mon introspection puisque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, poussée par une Bella au regard glacial et à la mine pincée qui s'avança d'un pas décidé dans la chambre. Sans aucun signe d'intérêt pour mon regard intrigué qui ne la quittait pas, elle traversa la pièce et alla directement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé les nuits précédentes. Elle croisa les jambes et, se tenant bien droite, daigna enfin me lancer un regard plein de dédain et de défiance.

Je n'avais pas bougé, me contentant d'observer comme si j'étais au spectacle cette humaine magnifique qui n'affichait pas la moindre peur ni le moindre trouble en ma présence.

Tout ceci était totalement inédit pour moi…

Si je n'avais parfaitement entendu son cœur qui martelait rapidement dans sa poitrine, signe que son attitude désinvolte n'était bien qu'une façade, j'aurais pu la croire sincèrement ennuyée d'être ici.

Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Son dos était largement découvert par son haut pourpre qui contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Le temps qu'elle avait mis à traverser la chambre, me tournant le dos, j'avais pu à loisir observer les lignes fragiles de sa nuque et de ses épaules, le creux entre ses omoplates descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale vers la cambrure de ses reins. Je repensai de façon totalement mal venue aux sous-vêtements qu'Alice avait achetés et que j'avais eu un mal de chien à ne pas aller regarder dans le sac. Je pouvais parier que, ce soir, Bella ne portait rien sous son haut léger qui glissait sans entrave sur sa peau que je devinais si douce et souple…

Cette fois, c'était moi qui étais troublé.

Un point pour elle.

Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence d'une voix tranchante.

« Bien, commençons, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Entendre sa voix me tira de ma torpeur méditative et j'esquissais un sourire. Elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Je le savais et elle savait que je le savais. Elle ne cherchait donc qu'à être désagréable et cela m'amusait.

C'était très curieux comme sensation…

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je avec une moue entendue en venant, cette fois, prendre place plus près d'elle que les autres nuits.

Je devais m'habituer à sa proximité si je voulais… Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je voulais mais mieux valait parer à toutes les éventualités !

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand que m'assis à l'extrémité de la méridienne la plus proche d'elle. Une fois que j'eus pris place, nos jambes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Je pouvais déjà sentir sa chaleur irradier vers moi et me réchauffer délicieusement.

Dieu, qu'est-ce que ce serait de pouvoir la sentir d'encore plus près !

Bella se recula un peu plus sur son fauteuil pour reprendre constance.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ce soir. » commença-t-elle.

Elle avait dû se racler la gorge avant de parler et sa voix était légèrement rauque. Elle avait beau faire la fière, elle était troublée. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas lire dans ses pensées mais je pouvais apprendre à lire son corps et ses réactions…

J'allais adorer ce jeu !

« C'est exact… » répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ses yeux s'élargirent encore une fois une infime fraction de seconde et elle inspira brusquement quand je lui souris.

Un point pour moi !

« Sur quoi ai-je le droit de t'interroger ? »

Cette fois, ce fut à moi d'être surpris.

« Donc on ne se vouvoie plus ?

- C'est bien comme ça que les choses fonctionnent ici, non ? » répondit-elle en levant les épaules avec désinvolture. « Tanya te tutoyais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais agir différemment. »

Je ne répondis pas alors que je fus très tenté de lui répliquer que, si elle souhaitait que je la traite comme j'avais traité Tanya, me tutoyer ne serait pas la seule chose qu'elle aurait à faire.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » poursuivit-elle, toujours aussi hargneuse.

« Qui ça ?

- Tanya ! Tu sais, cette fille que tu as renvoyée en enfer sans même un battement de cil ? »

Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'importe autant ? » demandai-je, sérieusement curieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si je venais de sortir l'énormité du siècle et je n'en revenais pas de ne pas lui avoir encore fait ravaler son arrogance. Personne ne m'avait jamais traité comme ça et pourtant, je m'amusais énormément.

« J'ai un cœur qui bat, moi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Je considérai un instant sa réponse.

Elle ressentait de la compassion pour Tanya parce qu'elle était humaine.

Elle était sensible et douée d'une empathie dont j'étais incapable …

J'acceptais pour la première fois de concevoir l'idée que le sort des autres humains lui soit réellement important et ce constat réveilla en moi une sensation étrange. Un sentiment qui me poussa à vouloir la satisfaire, la rassurer. Et, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais répudiée, je laissai porter mon écoute plus loin, jusqu'au rez de chaussée, à la recherche de Tanya.

Sa voix ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Elle était en vie, vindicative et en colère… et elle n'était pas seule.

Je n'eus pas envie d'en entendre plus donc je me fermai à elle.

« Elle va bien. » dis-je.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » rétorqua Bella avec mépris. « Je suis prête à parier que tu l'as oubliée à la seconde où elle est sortie de ton champ de vision et que tu n'es pas une seule fois allé t'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie !

- C'est vrai… Mais elle est vivante et en pleine forme. Je le sais parce que je peux l'entendre. »

Elle resta bouche bée quelques seconde à assimiler ma réponse.

« Tu peux l'entendre ? » souffla-t-elle. « Comment ça l'entendre ?

- Nous avons une ouïe très fine. » répondis-je en souriant de mon propre euphémisme.

« Tu veux dire que, là, maintenant, tu l'entends à l'autre bout du château ?

- Oui. »

Elle s'affaissa sur le dossier de son fauteuil, en proie visiblement à un léger état de choc.

« De quoi d'autre es-tu capable ? »

Je pesais un instant ce que je pouvais lui dire ou non. Mais après tout, ces informations n'étaient pas sensées sortir d'ici puisque Bella ne pourrait jamais les confier à personne.

« Je suis rapide.

- Rapide, comment ?

- Très rapide… et fort. »

Je l'observai avec prudence en même temps que je commençais à dévoiler mon jeu devant elle. La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés, elle respirait rapidement et semblait prendre le temps d'assimiler ce que je lui disais.

« Tu m'as portée jusqu'ici depuis Florence… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne réalisait pas l'étendue de ce dont j'étais capable. Comme l'aurait-elle pu ? Mais elle cherchait visiblement à comprendre.

« Oui. Et cela m'a été facile. »

Elle brisa brusquement notre contact visuel, se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

« Tu sais voler ? » demanda-t-elle en me tournant le dos tout en regardant les livres sur les rayonnages.

« Non.

- Te changer en chauve-souris ?

- Non. » répondis-je en étouffant un rire.

« Tu peux devenir invisible ?

- Non. Mais je peux aller à une vitesse que tes yeux ne peuvent pas percevoir. »

Elle se retourna et me toisa avec défi.

« Je suis certaine que tu bluffes. »

Rien ne valait la preuve par l'exemple.

Je me levai et la rejoignis à une telle vitesse que je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre mes mouvements. Pour elle, je venais de disparaitre de la méridienne pour réapparaitre face à elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

Pour appuyer mon argument, je passai donc une main dans un des rayonnages, tellement près de sa tête que j'aurais pu la toucher si je l'avais voulu, et me saisis d'un presse-livre en bronze. Je le ramenai lentement devant ses yeux et, sans un mot et sans efforts, je le réduisis en une seconde en une masse informe. On aurait dit de la pâte à modeler entre les mains d'un enfant.

Bella regardait fixement la boule de métal qui reposait sur ma paume. Son souffle semblait difficile et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Je ne sais peut-être pas voler mais en ai-je vraiment besoin pour te faire peur ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers moi.

« Je n'ai pas peur… »

Elle voulait tellement paraitre courageuse. Tout son corps me prouvait pourtant le contraire.

« Tu mens… Ton cœur s'affole et je sens l'odeur de l'adrénaline se déverser dans ton sang… » dis-je en penchant légèrement ma tête vers son cou, incapable de réfréner cet instinct.

Son cœur s'emballa davantage à mon approche et elle semblait à bout de souffle quand elle répondit.

« Il doit pourtant bien exister des moyen pour que je me défende… »

Son odeur délicieuse emplit mes poumons, tellement tentatrice, tellement enivrante…

Je devais m'écarter. Je devais m'écarter, vite !

Caressant toujours sa peau de mes yeux, je parvins à me redresser au prix d'un effort insurmontable. Je cessai immédiatement de respirer et fis quelques pas en arrière qui me ramenèrent à la méridienne où je me rassis. Bella reprenait son souffle près de la bibliothèque et le silence s'étira.

Je devais parler, détourner mon attention de l'envie grandissante de la rejoindre pour… Quoi ? L'éventail de possibilités était énorme.

« Il en existe très peu. »

Bella se racla à nouveau la gorge et je l'entendis secouer la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Pour l'instant, j'étais incapable de la regarder.

« Très peu de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De moyen de nous combattre. »

D'un pas prudent, elle regagna son fauteuil et s'installa dans une posture digne. Mais toute trace de défi avait quitté son regard. La leçon m'avait couté mais elle semblait avoir porté ses fruits.

« Est-ce que je peux te tuer en t'enfonçant un pieu dans le cœur ?

- Non. Aucune de vos armes ne peut nous blesser.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle prudente mais intéressée.

« Parce que notre corps est trop… solide. Aucun humain ne pourrait transpercer ma peau pour enfoncer quoi que ce soit dans ma poitrine.

- Vous êtes indestructibles ? » poursuivit-elle, incrédule.

« Non. Nous pouvons être détruits, mais pas par vous. »

Elle mit quelques instants à assimiler cette réponse.

« Par le soleil, alors ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Encore un mythe » répondis-je en écartant les mains comme pour m'excuser. « La lumière du soleil ne nous fait aucun mal, même si nous l'évitons en public…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a un effet… intéressant sur nous. Les humains verraient que nous sommes différents. »

Elle réfléchit une seconde.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai vu personne dehors durant la journée ? Vous ne dormez pas mais vous ne sortez pas en plein jour pour ne pas être démasqués.

- On peut dire ça.

- Qu'est-ce que la lumière vous fait ? »

Elle était curieuse. C'était la journaliste que j'avais devant moi maintenant. Toute trace de peur l'avait quittée et elle ne cherchait plus qu'à aller au fond des choses.

« C'est difficile à expliquer. » répondis-je. « Je te montrerais peut-être un jour. »

Quoi ?

D'où ça sortait ça ?

Lui montrer ?

Jamais nous ne laissions les humains découvrir cette faiblesse, la seule chose qui pouvait leur prouver notre nature. Pourtant, cela m'avait frappé comme une évidence, j'avais envie de lui montrer, de voir comment elle réagirait. Je voulais la tester.

Elle était venue pour ça, non ?

Je repoussai ce débat intérieur pour plus tard.

« En ce qui me concerne, j'aime assez sentir la chaleur du soleil. » dis-je pour détourner ma propre attention.

Bella plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

Merde. A quoi pensait-elle ?

« Tu es froid… » murmura-t-elle.

Nous nous étions touchés. Ce contact m'avait tellement bouleversé que je ne m'étais pas un instant posé la question de comment elle l'avait perçu, elle.

Elle m'avait trouvé froid. Evidemment.

J'avais dû la dégouter…

Pourquoi est-ce que cette idée me déplaisait-elle autant ?

« Je ne suis plus vivant, Bella. Mon cœur ne fait plus circuler un sang chaud sous ma peau comme c'est le cas pour toi. Pour moi tu es brûlante… »

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

Elle n'était pas dégoutée, non. Elle semblait… troublée ?

« La température de votre peau est donc aussi un moyen de vous repérer. » poursuivit-elle comme pour détourner la conversation du chemin dangereux qu'elle prenait.

« Encore faut-il pouvoir nous toucher. Il est rare que nous laissions les humains approcher de si près. »

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Je l'avais laissée approcher si près l'autre nuit…

« Et il existe des façons de réchauffer ma peau si je veux donner le change. Certaines sont plus durables que d'autres. » ajoutai-je, plus détaché.

« Lesquelles ? » demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de ses mains.

« L'exposition au soleil, justement, ou bien une immersion dans l'eau chaude sont assez efficaces mais éphémères. Se nourrir, par contre… Le sang de nos victimes nous confère durablement sa chaleur. Et puis il y a… »

Merde, avais-je vraiment envie de suivre cette voie ?

J'avais beau essayer de remettre la conversation sur des rails plus sécurisants, elle semblait toujours vouloir revenir sur un terrain glissant.

Bella releva vers moi un regard interrogateur, m'encourageant à poursuivre. Tant pis pour elle… ou pour moi.

« Il y a le contact. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre.

« Le contact ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bon sang ! Elle le faisait exprès ?

« Oui… Si je te touchais suffisamment longtemps, ta peau réchaufferait la mienne… »

Je crois bien que son cœur eut un raté et entendre ainsi l'effet de mes paroles sur elle amplifia encore ma propre attirance.

La toucher.

Oui.

Elle m'avait trouvé froid alors que nous ne nous étions qu'effleurés mais je savais bien ce qui se passerait si je la touchais plus longtemps. Si je partais à la découverte de sa peau. Mes mains deviendraient vite brûlantes, tout comme elle.

Et ce serait la fin de tout.

Nous restâmes une éternité à nous dévisager.

Que je reste assis sur la méridienne sans me jeter sur elle m'apparut comme un exploit.

« Je pourrais toujours te repousser avec de l'ail. » haleta-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

C'était bien. Elle avait raison. Il fallait désamorcer cette tension tout de suite sinon je ne répondais plus de rien.

« L'ail a seulement une odeur nauséabonde, comme toute la nourriture infecte que vous ingurgitez. » répondis-je en me reculant pour m'éloigner d'elle.

« Tu ne manges jamais de nourriture … Humaine ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elle était encore trop proche. Je me levai donc pour aller m'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Si nous devions parler nourriture, je devais prendre mes distances. Même si il m'apparaissait maintenant que ce n'était plus son sang qui m'attirait le plus chez elle.

Quel revirement stupéfiant !

« C'est comme si je te demandais de manger de la terre ou du sable. » répondis-je, pragmatique. « Je peux en manger mais cela ne m'apporte rien. Et mon corps le rejette presque systématiquement.

- Seulement du sang alors ? »

Je haussai les épaules pour accompagner ma réponse.

« Je suis un vampire. »

Elle plissa les yeux, pensive. Je remarquai que, tout comme moi, elle semblait plus maitresse d'elle-même maintenant que je m'étais éloigné.

« Tu as dit l'autre jour que la plupart des vampires buvaient du sang humain. C'est donc qu'il y a une autre alternative ?

- Oui.

- Laquelle ? »

Nous étions revenus en mode interrogatoire.

Je marquai une pause car je ne pourrais pas répondre à cette question sans évoquer des détails plus personnels me concernant. Etais-je près à ça ?

Bella m'observait avec un regard curieux et tranquille, presque confiant.

Cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus changeante. Il y a une heure à peine, elle semblait prête à m'arracher les yeux et, maintenant, elle attendait tranquillement que je lui parle de mon régime alimentaire. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre temps ?

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais failli lui sauter dessus depuis son entrée dans cette pièce. J'étais certain qu'elle les avait toutes perçues.

Pourtant je ne l'avais pas fait…

Je m'étais approché dangereusement mais je ne l'avais pas touchée. Pas une fois.

Voilà d'où venait cette subite confiance et, dans ce climat nouveau, il me sembla juste de répondre honnêtement à sa question.

« Un petit nombre de membres de mon espèce considèrent que la vie des humains est trop importante. Le sang animal est l'alternative qu'ils ont choisie. »

Elle plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté en m'observant.

« En fais-tu partie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je me redressai, surpris par sa question.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu es différent… » murmura-t-elle. « Tes yeux sont différents. »

Je restai sans voix un instant. Elle avait remarqué ça.

Personne ne nous regardait suffisamment en face pour remarquer ce détail.

Devant mon silence presque choqué, elle poursuivit d'une voix hésitante, le regard baissé sur ses mains.

« J'ai remarqué… Les yeux des autres vampires sont rouges. Les tiens ont toujours été plus clairs, et ils s'éclaircissent chaque soir sauf quand…

-Quand quoi ?

- Quand tu as envie de … Quand tu as soif je pense… »

Non, Bella, pas seulement quand j'ai soif, quand j'ai envie de toi, dans tous les sens du terme.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça.

« Tu es très observatrice. » dis-je.

Elle dut entendre le sourire dans ma voix car elle releva la tête et m'adressa un petit sourire presque contrit. On était très loin de la furie qui avait fait irruption dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

« Mon père, enfin le vampire qui m'a créé, Carlisle, est un fervent défenseur de la vie humaine. » dis-je comme si cela expliquait tout.

Mais l'intérêt qui s'alluma dans le regard de Bella me fit comprendre qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de ça.

« Il t'a transformé pourtant… » commença-t-elle pour m'inciter à poursuivre.

« Il était seul depuis bien longtemps. Quand il m'a trouvé, je n'avais plus rien, plus personne à qui tenir ou qui s'inquièterait pour moi. J'étais mourant. Il m'a offert un choix, une opportunité que j'ai saisie.

- Quand était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« En 1918. » répondis-je. « Je mourrais de la grippe espagnole dans un hôpital militaire. Il a fallu plusieurs siècles à Carlisle pour se décider à rompre sa solitude. J'ai été son premier… enfant, si je puis dire. »

Bella avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur quand je croisai à nouveau son regard.

« Plusieurs siècles… »bredouilla-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire tant elle était comique dans sa surprise choquée. La façon dont les humains percevaient le temps qui passe m'avait toujours amusé.

« Et oui, il a été très patient ! » me moquai-je.

Bella porta ses deux mains à son visage et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Puis elle ferma fortement les yeux en secouant la tête en murmurant pour elle-même.

« Du calme Bella… accepte… plusieurs siècles. Ok. »

Je souris mais me retins de faire le moindre commentaire. Et, quand elle redressa la tête, elle semblait avoir repris la maitrise de ses nerfs.

« D'accord. Reprenons. » dit-elle d'un ton professionnel qui me fit encore sourire. « Donc Carlisle ne se nourrit pas d'humains…

- C'est exact. Je ne connais personne qui ait autant de retenue que lui. Il n'a jamais fauté, jamais failli. Et il a transmis sa façon de penser à notre clan.

- Votre clan ? Tu n'es donc pas ici chez toi ?

- Non. Je viens des Etats-Unis. Comme toi. »

Nouvel arrêt surpris.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? » demanda-t-elle, prudente.

« J'accompagne ma sœur, Alice et son compagnon qui avait besoin de faire un séjour à Volterra.

- Ta sœur ?

- Elle ne l'est pas au sens propre du terme. » rectifiai-je. « Mais les liens que nous avons noué au sein de notre clan sont un peu particuliers. Nous nous considérons plus comme une famille.

- Combien êtes-vous ? »

Je répondis honnêtement, comme elle l'avait fait pour elle. Je lui parlais donc d'Esmée qui, peu de temps après moi, avait été transformée par Carlisle et était devenue sa compagne, tous deux incarnant au sein de notre famille les figures aimées et respectées du père et de la mère. Ensuite je racontais comment Carlisle avait trouvé Rosalie qui avait rejoint notre famille puis rencontré Emmett qui était devenu son partenaire. Chacun avait été transformé par Carlisle alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort car jamais mon père n'aurait arraché un humain à sa vie. Et, enfin, je lui narrais l'arrivée un soir parmi nous de Jasper et d'Alice qui furent immédiatement acceptés par la famille. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement de toute façon. Alice ne l'aurait pas permis.

« Vous semblez très unis. » commenta Bella.

« C'est le cas, » répondis-je. « Même si nous ne partageons pas tous à 100% la philosophie de Carlisle.

- Que veux-tu dire ? »

C'était le moment d'être honnête.

« Esmée et Carlisle ne font qu'un, donc tout naturellement, ma mère a adopté sa vision des choses. Alice, Rosalie et Emmett aussi parce qu'ils se plaisent à se mêler aux humains de temps en temps. Tu as un bon sens de l'observation : nos yeux sont effectivement le reflet de notre régime alimentaire. Quand on ne se nourrit que de sang animal, nos yeux sont plus clairs, vaguement dorés… C'est plus commode pour se fondre dans la foule.

-Mais les tiens ne sont pas de cette couleur. »

Elle énonçait les faits et je pouvais presque voir les pièces du puzzle s'assembler toutes seules dans sa tête.

« Parce que je ne me nourris pas que de sang animal. » dis-je, guettant sa réaction.

« Mais tu ne te nourris pas que de sang humain non plus. »

Je souris de sa répartie.

Elle semblait espérer quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Je n'ai jamais été capable de me cantonner au régime de mon père, Bella. Ce n'est pas ma nature. »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

« Et que pense ta famille de ton choix de vie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils acceptent. Et, dans la mesure du possible, j'essaye de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que je ne tue généralement pas mes victimes humaines. »

Quelle était cette émotion qui traversa son regard ? Du soulagement ?

J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant !

« Mais tu as déjà tué. » chuchota-t-elle le regard plongé dans le mien.

« Oui. C'est ce que je suis. »

Nos regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre. Je lisais comme une sorte d'acceptation dans le sien alors que j'avais l'impression de m'excuser auprès d'elle d'être ce que j'étais. C'était la première fois que je me justifiais de mes actes et c'était un acte vraiment troublant de me livrer ainsi à elle.

Ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux en premier, laissant son regard faire le tour de la pièce.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu es ici ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. « Je veux dire : dans ce genre d'endroit où les humains sont en libre-service. C'est un peu comme un séjour de vacances avec buffet compris.»

Je retrouvais avec plaisir son esprit mordant et étouffait un rire.

« On peut dire ça…

-Et il y a beaucoup d'endroit comme ça de par le monde ? »

Je ne voyais pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

« Non, Volterra est la seule cité.

- Mais il y a tous ces clubs en Europe et aux Etats-Unis où vous pouvez aller vous fournir. » dit-elle en me vrillant du regard.

Comment savait-elle ça ?

« C'est comme ça que tu as entendu parler de Volterra ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, même si j'étais loin de me douter que tout ce trafic était le fait de vrais vampires ! » répondit-elle en lâchant un rire ironique.

« Que pensais-tu trouver ? » demandai-je surpris à mon tour.

Elle haussa les épaules en faisant la moue.

« Je ne savais pas trop… Je savais qu'il était question de sang… et de sexe… »

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois et cela réveilla en moi une autre pulsion que je dus maitriser. Je devenais de plus en plus fort à ce jeu.

« Il y en a un peu partout, effectivement. » dis-je pour répondre à la question qu'elle avait posée plus tôt. « C'est ce qui permet de limiter au maximum les accidents. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cachait encore ?

J'en savais plus sur les raisons de sa présence ici mais je devinais qu'il y avait encore des choses à découvrir.

« Cela n'empêche que je ne comprends pas que des humains acceptent de se laisser mordre ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, me tirant de mes propres pensées.

« C'est un commerce un peu particulier, je te l'accorde mais chacun y trouve son compte, Bella.

- Les pauvres filles que j'ai vues jusque-là étaient soit complètement paumées soit complètement folles. Je ne vois pas en quoi elles y trouvent leur compte. » répliqua-t-elle, butée.

« Folles ? » m'amusai-je à répéter.

« Oui, folles ! Ces filles ici, les favorites, s'imaginent qu'elles vont devenir immortelles alors elles acceptent de subir toutes ces horreurs.

- Il n'y a pas que des horreurs qu'elles subissent, Bella, crois-moi. » contrai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sembla troublée une fraction de seconde mais se repris en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et conserva une mine déterminée, comme si elle était parfaitement sûre de son fait.

« Non. Il n'y a aucune excuse, Edward . Ce que je crois c'est que vous avez une sorte de pouvoir pour influencer la volonté de ces pauvres filles et que vous les persuadez qu'elles ont choisi d'être ici. »

Elle accompagna cette nouvelle théorie d'un geste vague de la main.

« Un pouvoir ? » me moquai-je. « Comme quoi ? De l'hypnose ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit-elle. « Comme ça vous n'avez pas besoin de vous fatiguer à chercher vos proie et à les attraper. Une personne en pleine possession de ses moyens ne se laisserait jamais faire comme ça ! »

Je ris de bon cœur tant elle semblait sûr d'elle. Elle était pourtant si loin de la vérité.

« Je n'ai besoin d'aucun don de persuasion pour trouver à me nourrir, Bella

- C'est facile à dire quand il y a open bar pour les vampires dans un night-club sur deux ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

Un frisson me parcouru le dos en même temps qu'une idée se frayait un chemin dans ma tête…

Je m'approchai à nouveau d'elle lentement et elle perdit un peu de son assurance. Je me délectai un instant de l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque à mon approche.

Combien de temps m'aurait-il fallu pour la séduire le premier soir dans ce club ?

Jamais aucune de mes proies ne m'avait résisté.

Que n'aurais-je donné pour la mettre ainsi à l'épreuve…

« Il nous faut pourtant parfois encore recourir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes » murmurai-je sans la quitter des yeux tout en continuant d'avancer.

Instinctivement, elle commença à reculer. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, amusé par sa réaction. J'étais le chat et elle la souris et j'avais peur de beaucoup trop aimer ce jeu.

« Et tu n'as pas peur de te fatiguer ? » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Mais sa voix était rauque, assourdie.

« Je ne suis jamais fatigué, Bella.

-Jamais ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je secouai lentement la tête de gauche à droite en continuant d'avancer.

Quand elle heurta la porte avec son dos, elle prit une brusque inspiration qui emballa son souffle bien qu'elle essayât de le maitriser.

Son odeur m'enveloppa totalement quand je fis les derniers pas qui nous séparaient.

Je m'immobilisai face à elle, lui bloquant toute possibilité de fuite.

Elle était à moi.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je pris une inspiration prudente. Réprimant un grognement appréciateur, je souris quand je réalisai que la peur n'était plus là, remplacée par une fragrance grisante de fébrilité et d'envie.

La vague déferla en moi avec la même intensité mais c'est un autre besoin qui prit le pas sur ma soif. Un besoin que je pouvais assouvir si je me maitrisais suffisamment et si elle restait ainsi sans bouger.

Guidé par les battements frénétiques de son cœur, je levai une main vers son visage.

Nous avions tous deux cessé de respirer mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour me fuir et, quand mes doigts frôlèrent sa joue, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je suspendis mon geste le temps de maitriser la brûlure qui se diffusait dans tout mon corps, mettant le feu aux poudres.

J'en voulais plus. Tellement plus.

Ma paume se posa sur sa joue et mon pouce effleura sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle haleta et je sentis mon regard s'assombrir.

Elle voyait cela. Elle voyait l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi mais je n'en avais que faire.

Seul comptait pour l'instant la douceur de sa peau sous la mienne et ce contact que je ne voulais pas briser.

Je ne pouvais pourtant pas aller plus loin.

Pas maintenant.

Ce que j'éprouvais était trop puissant.

Je lui ferais du mal.

Je me penchais alors vers elle.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de forcer qui que ce soit, Bella… » murmurai-je. « Et, si tu veux une preuve, je pourrais te la donner. »

Mes doigts se glacèrent dès que laissait retomber mon bras le long de mon corps en serrant les poings.

Contre la porte, Bella se tenait bien droite mais elle était tremblante et reprenait son souffle difficilement. La voir ainsi troublée par ce premier contact volontaire allait avoir raison de ma bonne volonté si elle ne partait pas immédiatement.

« Mais il se fait tard et tu dois être fatiguée. Tu devrais regagner ta chambre. Maintenant. »

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et fit un pas pour tourner la poignée.

« A demain, Edward. » murmura-t-elle en partant.

Cette femme était incroyable.

Elle m'avait défié, elle m'avait résisté et j'avais aimé ça.

Je la désirais et pourtant elle était encore en vie.

Et je la troublais aussi. Je l'avais senti.

Alice avait raison : Bella était différente.

Elle était différente parce qu'elle éveillait en moi une envie, un besoin que je n'avais jamais ressenti.

Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait comprendre… J'allais l'y aider, voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller.

Or, si je voulais qu'elle me connaisse, elle devait voir tout de moi.

Alors j'allais lui montrer le vampire…

* * *

_Petite annonce de Lily: j'ai trop hâte de commencer à écrire le chapitre suivant car c'est celui qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic. Donc je ne vous raconte pas la pression que je vais me mettre..._

_Alors ne soyez pas déçues si je mets un peu plus de temps._

_Mais en attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui là? Est-ce que les choses bougent comme vous le vouliez? trop vite? trop lentement? _

_Et est-ce que Edward vous plait toujours autant (Marine, cette question est pour toi! mais les autres peuvent répondre aussi )?_

_Et puis, je vous le fait comment le vampire: soft ou bien dark?_

_Bisous_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Avant de commencer aujourd'hui, je tiens à lancer un grand merci à Halay qui a signé la 100ème review!_

_Youhou!_

_Déjà, après seulement 8 chapitres!_

_Remarquez, vous avez été très nombreuses à commenter le dernier chapitre et j'ai adoré chacune de vos review. Comme d'hab, j'ai répondu personnellement à beaucoup mais je ne fais pas l'impasse sur les remerciements aux autres._

_Alors, avant de vous lancer sur le chapitre 9, un grand merci (dans l'ordre chronologique) à So06 (J'espère que Edward sera assez "in love" pour toi.), à Sandrine (j'ai essayé de trouver le juste milieu entre le dark et le bisounours... pas facile! Alors dis-moi ce que tu en auras pensé!), à Guest n°1 ( voilà la suite! A lire jusqu'au bout de la nuit si tu veux ;) ), à Guest n°2 ( Tu voulais du dark Edward, j'espère que ce sera assez pour toi. Dis moi ensuite!), à Alex16 ( encore du rapprochement au menu aujourd'hui), à Flopy69 évidemment (Encore un long chapitre pour toi madame! J'espère que ça te plaira aussi. Bisous), et enfin à Lizz24 (j'espèe avoir réussi un mix entre le dangereux et l'attentionné comme tu voulais.)_

_Bref, vous aurez compris, voici un chapitre du POV de Bella mais où on en apprend bizarrement beaucoup plus sur Edward et ses manières..._

_J'ai ADORE écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous y trouverez toutes votre compte parce que le Edward de ce chapitre, sans être complètement dark est quand même loin d'être un ange._

_J'ai vraiment VRAIMENT hâte de savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé._

_Bisous_

_Lily_

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – My Bloody Valentine**

**Pov Bella**

La lumière est chaleureuse et enveloppante, comme chaque nuit, et je fixe des yeux le velours de la méridienne devant moi.

Il semble doux et confortable mais je reste debout, figée.

Il est derrière moi et tous mes sens sont en alerte, mon corps tendu dans l'attente.

« Assieds-toi, Bella. »

Sa voix… C'est un doux ténor qui glisse sur moi comme une caresse et ma peau frissonne.

J'obéis.

Il me rend si docile.

Je tremble.

« Tu veux tellement comprendre… Laisse-moi te montrer, Bella. »

Je lui tourne toujours le dos.

Je ne le vois pas.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je n'ai pas froid quand sa main se pose sur mon épaule pour écarter mes cheveux. Je suis bouillante.

Ses doigts glacés caressent mon cou.

« Laisse-moi te montrer jusqu'où ça peut aller… »

Mon dieu. Il est si proche.

Sa voix dans mon oreille et son souffle sur ma nuque…

Je halète.

J'attends.

Touche-moi, je t'en prie…

Je gémis quand ses lèvres se posent sur mon épaule. Ses mains descendent, parcourent mes flancs, caressent mon ventre.

Je ne maitrise plus rien.

Ma tête se penche sur le côté pour lui livrer un meilleur accès à ma gorge.

Il sème des baisers humides et froids jusque derrière mon oreille tandis que ses mains remontent vers mes seins.

Je lâche un long râle, tendant mon corps vers ses caresses.

Il gronde. C'est brutal, animal… et ce son résonne dans tout mon corps en y déclenchant des spasmes de plaisir.

Mon haut est si fin que c'est comme s'il empoignait ma peau nue, caressant, pinçant mes pointes en une douce torture.

Mon cœur et ma respiration s'emballent quand il raffermit sa prise, me ceinturant d'un bras pour plaquer mon dos contre son torse.

Il est à la fois si doux et si fort. Je ne pourrais pas lui échapper, même si je le voulais.

Mais je ne le veux pas.

Seigneur, j'en veux plus. Tellement plus. Maintenant.

S'il te plait.

Ses baisers dans mon cou se font voraces. Il me hume, se délectant de mon odeur mais je n'ai pas peur.

Car une de ses mains descend inexorablement, le long de mes côtes puis sur mon ventre, s'immisce entre mes jambes et je vais encore une fois à sa rencontre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle envie, un tel besoin.

Vas-y, caresse-moi, je t'en supplie…

Il répond parfaitement à mon désir et je gémis de plus en plus fort, allant au-devant de chacun de ses gestes. Et le plaisir monte…

Encore…

Mon dieu…

« Edward ! »

Je me redressai, hagarde, au milieu de mon lit défait.

Il me fallut une minute pour réaliser que j'avais été réveillée par mon propre cri.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer au juste ?

Mon cœur battait encore à tout rompre et j'étais trempée de sueur. Les draps étaient emmêlés autour de mes jambes comme si je m'étais débattue dans mon sommeil. Les oreillers gisaient au sol.

J'étais certaine que, à en juger par les apparences, on aurait pu croire que je venais de vivre dans ce lit une expérience sauvage et débridée…

Ce rêve… Bon sang.

J'avais déjà eu des rêves érotiques mais jamais aucun n'avait eu un tel résultat.

Merde Bella !

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Tu ne peux pas rêver d'Edward comme ça ! Tu ne dois jamais laisser une telle chose se produire !

C'est un vampire.

Il est dangereux.

C'est un prédateur. Chacun de ses mots est à prendre à double sens. Il va essayer de t'embobiner avec sa voix de velours et son regard de séducteur. Il est peut être magnifique, fort, troublant, attirant et tellement intrigant que tu te demandes ce que ça ferait de… mais il est dangereux !

Je secouai la tête frénétiquement, maudissant mon inconscient qui venait me torturer pendant mon sommeil. Comme si la réalité n'était pas déjà assez difficile à gérer comme ça !

Puis je m'extirpai à toute vitesse du lit que j'observai ensuite un instant d'un œil noir et méfiant comme si tout était sa faute. Saleté de lit !

Saleté de méridienne !

Saleté de vampire !

Je me ruai dans la salle de bain et mis l'eau de la douche en route. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête de toutes ces conneries.

J'enlevai donc en vitesse mes vêtements que je laissai trainer sur le sol en pierre. Ils étaient déjà dans un piteux état après avoir été portés plus de quarante-huit heures. Dormir avec n'arrangeait pas les choses mais il était hors de question que je dorme nue maintenant que je savais qu'un vampire curieux et sans-gêne se payait des promenades dans ma chambre dès que je fermais les yeux.

Mon dieu.

Et s'il avait été là tout-à-l' heure ?

Je serais morte de honte s'il avait assisté à ça !

Comment aurais-je pu encore essayer de lui faire croire que j'étais imperméable à ces manigances après ça ?

Je poussai un profond soupir de rage et me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que mon corps se détende et que je sois en mesure d'analyser la situation.

J'avais rêvé d'Edward.

Ok. Il allait falloir que je vive avec ça.

Mon inconscient m'avait trahie.

Je n'y pouvais plus rien. C'était fait. Et ça ne voulait strictement rien dire !

Après tout, j'étais retenue prisonnière dans une forteresse remplie de créatures suceuses de sang tortionnaires. Et le seul interlocuteur que j'avais depuis deux jours était un vampire mâle, sexy en diable, qui prenait un malin plaisir à cacher sous ses airs polis toutes ses tentatives pour me rendre dingue.

Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que mon esprit soit complètement retourné.

Tout était la faute d'Edward et de cet endroit.

Je ne devais pas me laisser avoir. J'étais Isabella Swan. J'étais une fille rationnelle et sensée qui avait déjà vu des horreurs dans sa vie sans perdre de vue ce qu'elle était.

Il ne fallait pas que je laisse tout ce qui se passait ici me changer…

Et je ne devais surtout pas cesser de voir Edward comme ce qu'il était réellement. Un monstre.

Je sortis de la douche et m'enveloppai dans un serviette.

Pourtant…

Je ne parvenais pas à expliquer ce qui se passait quand j'étais en présence d'Edward.

La veille j'étais déterminée et en colère quand j'étais entrée chez lui mais tout avait basculé dès qu'il avait commencé à me parler de lui… J'avais été fascinée. Par ce que j'avais appris des vampires d'abord, leur pouvoirs immenses et leurs infimes faiblesses, puis par ce que j'avais appris sur Edward.

Et je n'avais pas été renseignée que par ses mots.

La colère passée, je l'avais observé. Il semblait continuellement tendu sous ses airs décontractés et j'avais été presque choquée quand j'avais finalement compris pourquoi : il ne voulait pas me faire de mal.

Ce constat m'avait frappée comme une évidence quand il était allé se rassoir en silence sur la méridienne après m'avoir fait une démonstration de sa force en broyant sans effort un presse-livre en bronze de la taille d'une brique. Il aurait facilement pu me soumettre à sa volonté dès le premier instant et j'aurais eu beau résister de toutes mes forces, cela aurait été parfaitement inutile, mais il n'avait rien fait.

Il désirait mon sang. Je le savais. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux à plusieurs reprises. Et j'étais presque certaine qu'il se retenait de respirer autant que possible quand il était près de moi.

Mais il ne cédait pas à son envie.

Je m'étais demandé pourquoi. Et je n'avais toujours pas de réponse satisfaisante à cette question hormis le fait qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser. En tout cas pour l'instant.

Me que voulait-il de moi alors ?

Je ne croyais pas un instant à son histoire de « la nature humaine est un mystère que je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à éclaircir ». Il y avait autre chose ?

Le sexe ?

Non !

Il aurait facilement pu obtenir cela par la force s'il l'avait voulu.

Pourtant il avait couché avec Tanya. Et les détails que m'avait fournis cette dernière avaient probablement contribués à alimenter mon rêve, même s'il n'y avait qu'à regarder Edward pour savoir qu'il devait être un amant exceptionnel. Ou alors il n'y avait plus aucune justice.

Son regard quand il m'avait approchée de sa démarche assurée de prédateur… Cette faim dans ses yeux… Son sourire… Puis sa main sur moi, sur ma joue… J'avais peut-être sous-entendu pour le faire enrager que jamais une humaine saine d'esprit ne le laisserait approcher, je devais bien admettre qu'il savait manifestement s'y prendre.

Bref, tu t'égares là, Bella ! Encore.

Je m'observai un instant dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

J'étais plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes sombres soulignaient mes yeux fatigués.

Je manquais de sommeil. A qui la faute ?

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici. J'avais une vraie vie qui m'attendait dehors : une famille, des amis, un travail. Des gens comptaient sur mon retour. Je ne pouvais imaginer la peine que ressentiraient mes parents si je disparaissais ainsi, que je ne revenais jamais.

Donc, même si je devais y laisser ma raison, il fallait que je continue à jouer à ce jeu de questions-réponses jusqu'à ce que je trouve comment m'enfuir.

Je lançai un regard dépité vers mes vêtements. Il allait falloir que je fasse avec…

Je passai donc mon jean et le haut noir que j'avais à mon arrivée.

Je venais juste de fermer le dernier bouton quand on frappa à la porte.

Je m'immobilisai, le cœur tambourinant subitement. Qui était-ce ? Il faisait encore jour et je n'avais jamais eu de visite tant que le soleil était encore si haut dans le ciel.

La peur me paralysait totalement et je restai ainsi, figée, espérant que mon silence découragerait mon visiteur, même si j'étais toujours pleinement consciente que le verrou qui maintenait cette porte fermée se trouvait à l'extérieur.

« C'est moi, Bella » dit une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Il demandait à entrer ?

Depuis quand ?

Je dus me racler la gorge pour répondre et enfin retrouver la maitrise de mon corps et de mes gestes.

« Oui. »

Le verrou cliqueta, la porte s'ouvrit et Edward envahit mon espace de sa présence envoutante.

Il était vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un tee-shirt noir assez près du corps. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi habillé de façon décontractée et j'eus du mal à déglutir. Il était tellement beau que je me demandais comment il pouvait seulement passer pour un humain, même dans la pénombre et de loin.

Il avança d'un pas prudent au centre de la pièce qu'il détailla d'un regard rapide.

Cette chambre était déjà petite mais elle semblait encore plus minuscule maintenant qu'il était là. C'était comme si un fauve sauvage et dangereux venait de pénétrer dans mon espace. Et, quand il posa enfin son regard sur moi, je sentis un frisson me parcourir entièrement, me rappelant la sensation qui m'avait habitée pendant mon rêve. Je me sentis rougir et dus faire un effort pour ne pas baisser les yeux et ainsi lui montrer mon trouble. Ce que j'avais tendance à faire un peu trop souvent

Il plissa les yeux, comme si il cherchait une nouvelle fois à lire en moi.

« Bonjour Bella » murmura-t-il.

Mon dieu. Cette voix.

Elle était à elle seule un vrai pousse au crime !

« Bonjour… » répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il me considéra encore un instant en silence, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté puis sembla renoncer à quelque chose et leva vers moi un volumineux sac en carton noir.

« Je m'excuse de faire ainsi irruption dans ta chambre » commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « J'ai bien compris que tu ne souhaitais pas particulièrement ma présence ici mais j'ai oublié de te donner ça hier soir. Et comme je savais que tu étais réveillée… »

Il savait que j'étais réveillée ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai que ses oreilles supersoniques captaient le moindre murmure à plusieurs kilomètres.

Je fus prise d'un nouveau rougissement en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être là pour profiter de mes folies oniriques. Merde ! Pourvu que je n'ai pas parlé en dormant !

Le nouveau sourire en coin dont il me gratifia ne me rassura pas le moins du monde mais, comme il s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire, je décidai de faire comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon le mal était fait.

Et, à moins de me retenir de dormir, je ne pourrais pas empêcher qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je en regardant le sac d'un œil suspicieux.

« Des vêtements. »

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise. Il m'apportait des vêtements ?

Comme je ne faisais toujours pas un geste pour prendre le sac qu'il tendait à bout de bras, il esquissa un nouveau sourire.

« Tu peux le prendre, tu sais ? Il ne va pas te mordre. »

Monsieur faisait de l'humour !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui pris enfin le sac des mains. Il était lourd. Combien de fringues y avait-il là-dedans ? Je tournai le dos à Edward pour aller poser mon bagage sur le lit dont je tirai rapidement les draps pour cacher le désordre laissé par mes rêveries déplacées.

« C'est Alice qui a trouvé ça pour toi. Elle a pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

- Alice ? Ta sœur ? »demandai-je en me retournant vers lui.

« Oui » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « Elle a toujours eu une obsession pour la mode et elle a du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse porter deux fois la même tenue. Etant donné son âge, je te laisse imaginer la taille de son dressing.

- Mais pourquoi s'inquièterait-elle du fait que moi je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ? »

J'étais sincèrement curieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'une vampire pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à la détresse vestimentaire d'une simple humaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

Edward resta silencieux un instant puis répondit en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules bien que je retrouvais la tension dans son regard.

« C'est Alice. »

Comme si cela expliquait tout. Mais je voyais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Sachant pertinemment que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus de lui, je lui tournai à nouveau le dos pour sortir le contenu du sac.

J'étalai sur le lit et sous mes yeux ébahis, trois robes, de nombreux hauts tous plus fabuleux les uns que les autres et quatre pantalons, le tout arborant des étiquettes avec des noms que je n'avais même jamais vu en vrai tel que Prada, Armani, Versace ou Dior.

Le sac contenait encore deux boites que je n'osais même pas sortir tant j'étais en état de choc.

Il y en avait là pour une fortune ! J'étais persuadée que l'ensemble de ces vêtements valait plus cher que ce que je gagnais en plusieurs mois.

« C'est de la folie ! » protestai-je en faisant face à Edward qui m'observait d'un air amusé.

« L'argent n'est pas un problème, Bella.

- Mais c'est complètement dingue, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça.

- Il faut bien que tu te vêtisses.

- Peut-être mais ta sœur aurait tout aussi bien pu se fournir chez H&M ! »

Je ne savais si je devais être ravie ou horrifiée. J'étais sonnée tout simplement.

Comment devais-je prendre ce cadeau ?

Ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens, Edward fit un pas vers moi et la sonnette d'alarme qui retentit dans ma tête en chassa immédiatement toutes les questions.

« Tu n'as qu'à voir ça comme un cadeau pour moi, Bella.

- Pour toi ? » bredouillai-je.

Il esquissa à nouveau ce sourire un peu tordu qui me faisait bouillir le sang.

Tu es si faible Bella !

« Ma sœur a dû penser que te voir ainsi me ferait plaisir… »

Je déglutis avec peine, incapable de détourner les yeux.

« Et puis, j'ai besoin que tu te fasses encore plus belle pour ce soir. »

Quoi ?

Je clignai des yeux pour tenter de me soustraire à son emprise et retrouver un semblant de capacité à réfléchir mais c'était peine perdue.

« Pourquoi ? » murmurai-je.

« Je vais t'emmener quelque part… J'aime beaucoup le dos-nu noir. »

Il commença à reculer mais je ne retrouvai complètement la possibilité de respirer que quand il fut près de la porte.

« Je viendrai te chercher. A tout à l'heure, Bella. »

Et soudain, j'étais à nouveau seule. Il était parti, laissant derrière lui une impression de vide à la fois rassurante et frustrante. Je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie complète pour démêler les sensations que ce type me faisait ressentir.

Il voulait m'emmener quelque part…

Cela signifiait-il en dehors de Volterra ?

Si c'était le cas, je tenais là peut-être ma première vraie chance de m'échapper. S'il m'emmenait dans un endroit où d'autres humains se trouvaient, il n'oserait tout de même pas me retenir si je me mettais à courir, ou si j'appelais au secours.

Un vague espoir se fraya un chemin dans mon cœur mais je le bridai tout de même. Il ne fallait pas que je me fasse de fausses joies. Si ça se trouve, il comptait juste me mener dans un endroit de la cité que je ne connaissais pas et, s'il voulait que je me prépare, cela voulait dire que nous ne serions pas seuls. L'idée d'être confrontée à d'autres vampires ne me parut pas meilleure pour occuper mes pensées et je la chassai donc aussi rapidement en reportant mon attention sur le sac.

J'en sortis la première boite, longue et rectangulaire. Elle contenait deux paires d'escarpins à talons, une noire et une rouge. Un seul regard à leurs semelles d'un rouge écarlate m'informa qu'elles étaient encore hors de prix. Je les posai au pied du lit et sortis, à la fois résignée et excitée la dernière boite, plus petite.

Des sous-vêtements.

En soie, en dentelles, en coton. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts.

Est-ce que Edward avait vu tout ça ?

Je me rappelai ces mots : « Ma sœur a dû penser que te voir ainsi me ferait plaisir… »

Mon dieu…

Non, Bella, ne commence pas à penser à ça !

J'observai la profusion de luxe étalée sur mon lit, le regard vide. Et je crois bien que je restai ainsi un moment, cherchant à faire le tri entre toutes les émotions qu'éveillait en moi ce cadeau.

Le soleil commençait à descendre et je débattais maintenant de si oui ou non je pouvais utiliser ces vêtements. Je devais bien reconnaitre que j'en avais follement envie. Après tout, jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de porter de haute couture…

Mais mon côté tête de mule me poussait aussi à refuser ce présent tout à fait déplacé. Je n'étais pas une poupée !

J'effleurai les étoffes du bout des doigts et je m'arrêtai sur un haut somptueux en soie noire mate. Je le pris précautionneusement dans mes mains. Il était léger, souple et très agréable au toucher.

La coupe semblait parfaite. Un bouton de nacre fermait le tissu au niveau du cou. C'était un dos nu.

Je réprimai un frisson en réalisant que j'avais involontairement porté mon attention sur le vêtement même pour lequel Edward avait exprimé sa préférence.

Pouvais-je faire ça ?

Pouvais-je me permettre de laisser s'exprimer mon envie de le suivre dans ce jeu trouble où il semblait vouloir me mener ?

Si je mettais ce haut, lui prouverais-je mon obéissance ou bien assumerais-je mon envie de le séduire ?

Parce que je voulais le séduire. Je voulais le troubler autant qu'il me troublait. Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas faible.

Sans plus y réfléchir, je me levai et retirai mes vêtements. Je passai alors le haut noir. La soie glissa comme une caresse sur ma peau nue. Il tombait impeccablement, soulignant ma taille et découvrant largement mon dos. J'enfilai ensuite un pantalon de toile gris clair parfaitement ajusté et la paire d'escarpins noirs.

Le tout m'allait parfaitement et je dus me forcer à ne pas trop me demander comment cette Alice avait fait pour connaitre mes mensurations et ma pointure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais accentué le maquillage sur mes yeux et relevés mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval qui venait maintenant balayer mon dos.

Edward pouvait venir, j'étais prête à le recevoir et à le battre à son propre jeu.

Comme à son habitude, il attendit la nuit pour se montrer.

Trois coups furent frappés à ma porte et j'ignorai les battements sourds de mon cœur pour inviter mon visiteur à ouvrir.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil, une main toujours accrochée à la poignée qui émit un grincement métallique. Ce fut alors à mon tour de sourire. Je lui faisais de l'effet.

Ceci étant dit, il était également parfait vêtu d'une chemise noire au col ouvert et d'un pantalon sombre, les cheveux savamment ébouriffés et le regard perçant vrillé sur moi. Mais j'étais tellement satisfaite de mon petit effet que cela pris le pas sur mon trouble et j'avançai d'un pas décidé vers lui.

« Tu es très belle. » dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Je souris innocemment, comme si tout cela était parfaitement naturel.

« Merci. Où allons-nous ? »

Il me contempla encore un instant en silence. Je me sentis alors rougir à nouveau, perdant un peu de mon assurance sous son regard insistant.

« C'est une surprise » finit-il par répondre en se ressaisissant. « Suis-moi. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il m'entraina à travers les couloirs. Nous ne prîmes ni le chemin de sa chambre ni celui du salon du haut. J'en fus secrètement soulagée car je ne me sentais pas encore prête à revoir ces filles. Je me rappelais la fureur dans les yeux d'Irina après qu'on lui ait enlevé sa sœur et le sourire de Victoria. Je ne doutai pas que ces filles me feraient payer le fait qu'Edward ait répudié Tanya pour moi, même si je n'y étais pour rien.

Nous descendîmes un escalier puis encore un autre et enfin, derrière une lourde porte métallique, Edward me fit entrer dans un immense garage dans lequel se trouvaient de nombreuses voitures racées ou motos de collection. Un tel endroit paraissait totalement incongru dans ce décor moyenâgeux mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'en étonner plus car je devais suivre Edward qui se déplaçait avec aisance et rapidité, ce qui m'était bien moins évident sur mes talons de huit centimètres.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à une berline sport gris métallisé dont il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager.

« Monte. » dit-il en m'invitant d'un geste de la main.

Un instant hésitante, je pris pourtant appuis sur la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à monter dans le véhicule. Ce contact fut toutefois trop bref pour me troubler beaucoup plus que je ne l'étais déjà du fait de sa seule présence.

Je ne le vis pas contourner la voiture et il fut assis près de moi avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Ce qui me fit sursauter. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais !

Il démarra le moteur et une porte automatique se souleva face à nous, s'ouvrant sur une cour pavée éclairée de hauts lampadaires en fer forgé. Sans un bruit, la voiture avança à l'extérieur et nous laissâmes bientôt les lumières de Volterra derrière nous.

Dans le noir total de la nuit italienne, nous roulions en silence et une tension de plus en plus pesante prenait petit à petit possession de l'habitacle. Je n'osai pas tourner les yeux vers Edward qui conduisait sans dire un mot. En prêtant l'oreille, je me rendis compte qu'il ne respirait pas et du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir les jointures de ses doigts blanchir, crispées sur le volant.

J'aurais pu lui poser des questions, lui demander encore une fois où nous allions ou s'il comptait battre un record quelconque d'apnée mais je préférais pour l'instant qu'il se coupe de mon odeur voir qu'il m'oublie plutôt qu'il me réponde. Notre proximité m'était déjà bien assez difficile à supporter sans y ajouter un danger supplémentaire.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les lumières d'une ville n'apparaissent au bout de la route. Si je comprenais bien les panneaux, nous approchions de Pise. Ce brusque retour à la civilisation me fit un drôle d'effet, ne serait-ce que le fait de croiser les phares d'autres voiture, de me rappeler qu'il y avait un monde réel en dehors des murs de ma cellule paraissait soudain presque invraisemblable.

Edward engagea la voiture sur le périphérique et les lumières éclairèrent par intermittence son beau visage concentré. Il nous fallut encore quelques minutes pour atteindre notre destination.

Edward gara la voiture sur un parking donnant sur une rue pavée. Il sortit du véhicule et vint rapidement ouvrir ma portière.

Tant de bonnes manières chez cet homme ! On aurait presque pu en oublier ce qu'il était réellement.

Enfin dehors, il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« J'espère que mademoiselle a fait bon voyage. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va très bien merci. Vas-tu enfin me dire où tu me conduis ? »

Il me gratifia de son superbe sourire en coin qui, malgré la pénombre ne perdait pas une once de son pouvoir sur moi.

« Je souhaiterais te montrer quelque chose. Viens. »

Il m'encouragea à commencer à marcher vers la rue.

« Et j'oubliais, » reprit-il. « J'espère que tu ne songes pas profiter de notre petite escapade pour me fausser compagnie. »

J'arrêtai immédiatement de marcher pour le regarder avec méfiance .Il semblait plus amusé par l'idée que vraiment menaçant mais je me doutais qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier.

« Si tu me fuis, Bella, je te rattraperai. Et, là où nous allons, personne ne t'entendra si tu cries. »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Où m'emmenait-il ?

Affichant un sourire avenant et charmeur en totale contradiction avec ses paroles, il me présenta son bras comme l'aurait fait un cavalier ou un ami. Je relâchai un souffle tremblant et passai mon bras sous le sien, remerciant le ciel d'avoir pensé à passer une veste et qu'ainsi nos peaux ne soient pas une nouvelle fois en contact. Avec la tension que je ressentais à présent dans tout mon corps, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Il recommença à marcher et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre à travers les rues sombres jusqu'à une artère plus passante et enfin jusqu'à l'entrée brillamment éclairée d'un night-club.

Je levai un regard interrogateur vers Edward qui me répondit d'un sourire malicieux.

Nous entrâmes rapidement à l'intérieur et fûmes immédiatement assaillis par le rythme assourdissant de la musique. J'étais perdue. Tout ça allait trop vite. Que faisions-nous ici ? Etions-nous dans un de ces club pour vampires ? Et, si oui, pourquoi Edward m'avait-il amenée ici ?

A bien y réfléchir, Pise ne figurait pas sur la liste des villes dans lesquelles Afton et sa famille possédait des établissements…

Mais pourquoi étais-je là ?

Pendant que nous faisions la queue devant le vestiaire, Edward me pris par surprise en se plaçant derrière moi et en saisissant l'encolure de ma veste qu'il fit glisser sur mes bras. Ses doigts m'effleurèrent, traçant un chemin d'électricité pure sur ma peau et je haletai brusquement. Il se pencha alors à mon oreille.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici dans ce que tu appelles un open bar pour vampires. Tu m'as lancé un défi hier soir… Tu veux tellement comprendre… Laisse-moi te montrer, Bella. »

Mon dieu.

J'avais du mal à respirer.

Ces mots murmurés à mon oreille étaient les mêmes que ceux que j'avais entendus en rêve avant que tout ne dérape.

Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la peau nue de mon dos. La sensation que cela me procura était indescriptible.

« T'ai-je dis à quel point j'étais heureux que tu ais choisis ce haut ?

- Non » parvins-je difficilement à répondre.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura-t-il une dernière fois tout contre moi avant de s'écarter pour tendre nos vestes à la jeune femme au comptoir qui sembla subitement manquer d'air.

Sa caresse m'avait laissée tremblante. Et c'est d'un pas mal assuré que je le suivis et que je passai les portes qui s'ouvraient sur l'intérieur du club. La piste était déjà pleine de monde. Des hommes et des femmes se déhanchaient au rythme d'une musique à la pulsation à la fois rapide et envoutante. Des faisceaux de lumière venaient rompre la pénombre ambiante, éclairant tantôt la piste, tantôt les abords qui étaient occupés par des petites alcôves avec banquettes et tables rondes. Au fond de la salle, le bar occupait toute la largeur et des tables hautes permettaient de se poser quelques minutes le temps de consommer puis de retourner danser.

Edward fendit la foule pour se diriger vers une de ces tables. Il n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin, les gens semblant se pousser inconsciemment sur son passage, comme si une sorte de sixième sens les prévenait du danger. Je le suivis et nous prîmes place sur deux tabourets hauts, face à face.

Le rythme de la musique se répercutait dans tous mon corps, brouillant ma perception des choses.

En face de moi, Edward me regardait sans dire un mot. Le voir ainsi entouré de monde, d'humains, était particulièrement troublant. Dans cette ambiance sombre, sa peau paraissait moins pâle et ses yeux n'avaient plus cette étrange couleur. Il était juste incroyablement beau et je compris déjà qu'il pouvait lui être facile de se fondre parmi ces gens.

Je réalisai alors à son sourire que la leçon avait commencé.

Il voulait me montrer qu'il pouvait se fondre dans la foule pour… trouver ses proies ! Mon dieu !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

« Non… » murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il était à la fois inquiétant et beau à mourir maintenant.

« Tu m'as défié Bella. » dit-il comme si cela suffisait.

Je restai muette de stupeur. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas devant moi. Pas du tout. Jamais.

C'était mal !

« Non. » répétai-je.

Il se pencha vers moi, me transperçant de son regard rieur.

« C'est ce que je suis, Bella. Tu voulais comprendre et je vais te montrer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Rappelle-toi que je ne tue que très rarement mes victimes. »

La belle affaire !

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Edward. Je ne veux pas voir ça ! »

Il se recula en souriant. Autant tenter de parler à un mur.

Une serveuse s'approcha.

« Que désirez-vous boire ? »

Je lançai un dernier regard désespéré à Edward qui me sourit encore en haussant les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu boire, Bella ? » me demanda-t-il innocemment.

La serveuse tourna alors les yeux vers lui et je pense que, si cela avait été possible, sa mâchoire lui serait tombée sur la poitrine. Elle mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir et, bombant le torse pour mettre en valeur son décolleté, elle lui jeta un regard aguicheur.

Ok. Deuxième leçon : je n'étais pas la seule à être éblouie par la beauté du diable.

« Je n'ai pas soif. »

Edward passa brièvement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure sans me quitter des yeux et la serveuse étouffa un couinement.

« Nous prendrons deux bloody mary, s'il vous plait » dit-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme mit quelques instant avant de se détourner et de partir chercher nos boissons qu'elle ramena par contre en un temps record.

« Si je peux faire quelques chose d'autre, pour vous, faites-moi signe. » ajouta-t-elle en minaudant en direction d'Edward qui ne lui accorda pourtant pas plus d'attention.

« Bois. » m'ordonna-t-il quand la serveuse se fut éloignée.

Je n'avais pas soif. J'avais juste envie de m'enfoncer les doigts dans le fond de la gorge et de vomir après cette démonstration de veulerie féminine. Je regardai pourtant mon verre avec circonspection.

« C'est de très mauvais gout, tu sais ? » demandai-je

« Quoi donc ?

- Le fait d'avoir choisi ce cocktail en particulier. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je trouvais pourtant que c'était approprié. » répondit-il avec un sourire ironique. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas de cela dont j'ai envie… »

Son regard se fit à nouveau sombre.

« J'ai choisi pour toi. Irais-tu jusqu'à me retourner la politesse ? »

Quoi ?

Je restai bouche bée, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Choisis pour moi, Bella. »

Sa voix était basse et sérieuse.

Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux des siens. Mon cœur battait maintenant plus fort que la musique dans ma tête.

Qu'il aille au diable !

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

« Bien. » dit-il en se reculant sur son siège. « Je vais donc être obligé de choisir moi-même. »

Il détourna son regard et observa la piste de danse puis les abords. Je pus alors détailler son profil, son expression concentrée alors qu'il ne faisait ni plus ni moins que choisir son repas parmi mes congénères.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

« J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les brunes. »

Je suivis son regard et découvrit sa cible : une jeune femme en robe bleue nuit était assise seule sur une des banquettes à quelques mètres de nous. Elle était grande et belle. Sensuelle mais pas ostentatoire. Et, durant la minute que je passai ainsi figée par l'angoisse à la fixer, elle regarda deux fois la fine montre en argent qu'elle portait au poignet.

Elle attendait quelqu'un.

Il était évident que cette fille n'était ni une professionnelle, ni une fille facile.

J'aurais sans doute pensé qu'Edward n'avait pas choisi là la proie la plus évidente si j'avais été capable d'une pensée objective. Mais, à cet instant et alors qu'il se levait lentement de son siège, je n'étais habitée que par la peur de ce qui aller arriver à cette femme. Je ne réfléchis donc pas une seconde à mes gestes quand j'accrochai ma main au bras d'Edward pour le retenir.

« Non, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie !»

Mon dieu. Il était si fort.

Son biceps sous mes doigts était dessiné et dur comme de la pierre.

Ses yeux, tout d'abord braqués sur mes doigts pâles posés sur le tissu sombre de sa chemise, remontèrent sur mon poignet, puis mon bras et mon épaule nus. Lentement. Ils s'attardèrent sur mes lèvres et un frisson m'embrasa toute entière. Et, quand il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers moi en plongeant son regard dans le mien, j'oubliai un instant où j'étais.

« N'aies pas peur, Bella… » me souffla-t-il.

Il s'éloigna avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits et je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'observer, comme hypnotisé, approcher de la jeune femme d'une démarche lente et assurée.

La musique pulsait maintenant en un rythme lancinant, presque hypnotique. Des couples s'étaient formés sur la piste qui dansaient enlacés, suivant le rythme langoureux et saccadé en des ondulations parfois un peu trop suggestives. Ces gens venaient ici pour oublier leur quotidien, être quelqu'un d'autre, laisser s'exprimer leur sensualité l'espace de quelques heures. C'était irréel… Et je regardai, moi-même dans une sorte de transe malsaine, la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

La femme leva d'abord vers Edward un regard plein de dédain quand il s'arrêta devant elle pour lui parler. Mais elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle vit son visage. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent sur une inspiration subite et involontaire.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il lui dit mais elle baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur sa montre puis esquissa un sourire charmeur en hochant la tête et en se levant.

Elle était plus grande que moi et plus pulpeuse aussi. Une fois debout, je ne pouvais que constater la finesse de sa taille et la rondeur de sa poitrine serrée dans le fourreau sombre de sa robe. Elle était magnifique et tellement plus belle que moi que je ressentis dans mon ventre un pincement de jalousie très mal venue.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder car toute mon attention était focalisée sur le sourire satisfait d'Edward qui ne m'adressa pas un seul regard.

Nouveau pincement.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la piste de dance, se frayèrent un chemin mais ne se perdirent pas au milieu de foule ondulante de sorte que je les voyais toujours de là où j'étais et que je pus parfaitement voir la main d'Edward se poser sur la hanche de la femme pour approcher son corps du sien. Si près.

Que pouvait-elle ressentir aussi proche d'un tel homme ?

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, retroussant les lèvres en un sourire sensuel tout en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

Pouvait-elle en sentir la dureté et la froideur ?

Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle était face à un être mythique, irréel et dangereux ?

Ils se mirent en mouvement, suivant la musique, et voir Edward bouger ainsi me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il était tellement à l'aise, tellement viril, tellement sensuel en cet instant que je me sentis rougir rien qu'à le regarder. Leur danse devint rapidement de plus en plus suggestive à mesure que leurs corps se rapprochaient.

C'était trop. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je ne pouvais pas regarder ça. Je ne devais pas.

Je ne pouvais pourtant pas détourner les yeux.

Les deux mains d'Edward reposaient maintenant dans le creux des reins de la femme et ses doigts à elle naviguaient lentement vers ses cheveux cuivrés en désordre. Et quand ils s'y mêlèrent, je déglutis difficilement, une tension brutale se nouant dans ma gorge.

Edward pencha son visage vers la femme.

Il n'allait pas la mordre là, si ? Au milieu de cette foule… qui ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Mais non, il effleura l'oreille de la femme de ses lèvres tout en continuant d'onduler tout contre elle et lui murmura quelque chose à quoi elle acquiesça avec un sourire absent. Mon dieu. L'effet qu'il lui faisait était clairement visible sur son visage. Elle était complètement sous le charme, en transe, face à la conduite séductrice de son cavalier.

Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié son rendez-vous ou même les règles de bonnes manières car elle le suivit en roulant des hanches vers la banquette où elle était installée à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et s'assit tout près de lui.

Je regardai alors sans pouvoir m'en détourner la main d'Edward se poser à nouveau sur la taille de la femme, son visage s'enfouir dans son cou et ses lèvres embrasser sa gorge en remontant vers son oreille.

Des fourmillements remontèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je respirais de plus en plus difficilement.

La pulsation sourde de la musique résonnait dans tout mon corps.

La femme ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière pour laisser Edward embrasser puis lécher le lobe de son oreille. Sa main remontait doucement vers ses seins. Et je la vis nettement convulser une fois quand il commença à la caresser à travers le tissu de sa robe.

Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de plaisir intense…

Mon dieu, j'étais à bout de souffle.

Quand elle leva les mains vers son visage pour l'attirer à elle, il se laissa faire et j'assistai, impuissante et tremblante au baiser le plus érotique qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. C'était profond et intense. Edward déplaça son corps pour la surplomber légèrement, m'empêchant de voir clairement ce qu'il lui faisait mais il me suffisait de voir leurs visages…

Les doigts de la femme se crispaient dans les cheveux d'Edward, les emmêlant davantage. Et ils restèrent là pendant qu'il délaissait sa bouche haletante pour embrasser son menton, puis sa gorge…

Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, perdus dans les affres d'un plaisir que je ne pouvais qu'à peine imaginer donc elle ne vit pas les lèvres d'Edward s'étirer dans un sourire carnassier quand il effleura la peau fine de son cou en la humant avidement.

Ce sourire était pour moi.

Mon cœur battait trop fort, trop vite. Et je savais qu'il entendait ça.

Il détourna un instant la tête pour croiser une fois mon regard en étirant les lèvres, me dévoilant pour la première fois ses armes. Pourtant cette vision ne m'effraya pas, elle ne fit qu'amplifier ma tension. Cette fraction de seconde s'étira assez pour que je réalise que j'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer dans un état d'excitation extrême.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de chercher à analyser la raison de cette sensation car déjà il se retournait vers elle.

Les lèvres de la femme s'écartèrent dans un gémissement silencieux quand les dents d'Edward percèrent sa peau. Il n'y avait aucune trace de douleur sur son visage mais, alors qu'Edward réaffirmait sa prise en la serrant étroitement contre lui, ses traits se crispèrent comme sous une jouissance extraordinaire. Elle crispa à nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de son bourreau et son corps convulsa encore une fois.

Cette fille prenait son pied. Elle n'était pas une de ces groupies de Volterra. C'était une fille normale, probablement sensée. Et elle ne réalisait pourtant pas que son compagnon, celui-là même qui l'embrassait et la caressait à l'instant était également en train de boire son sang.

Elle ne le réalisait pas parce que ce qu'Edward était en train de lui faire subir semblait digne de l'orgasme le plus phénoménal…

Lentement, Edward releva le visage vers elle, embrassa ses lèvres et elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, le regard perdu et vide. Il caressa son visage d'une main et elle lui sourit lascivement.

Il lui murmura alors quelque chose et elle tenta de retenir son bras. Il tourna alors la tête vers moi en me désignant d'un geste. Pour la première fois, la femme et moi échangeâmes un regard. Elle sembla d'abord surprise.

Que lui avait-il dit ?

Mais elle me fit alors un sourire complice et dit encore quelque chose à Edward, toujours sans lâcher son bras. Il sourit en plissant le nez et en secouant la tête. Elle sembla profondément déçue et minauda avec un regard sensuel et aguicheur mais il se leva et, sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention, revint s'asseoir face à moi.

Dans son dos, la femme semblait reprendre ses esprits. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant à reprendre contenance. De là où j'étais, je ne voyais qu'une légère ombre dans son cou là où Edward avait posé ses lèvres. La blessure semblait propre et ressemblait plus à la marque laissée par un baiser passionné qu'à une morsure. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées et renvoya un regard plein d'envie vers notre table mais un homme se présenta alors devant la sienne. Elle eut l'air surprise, chamboulée, alors que son rendez-vous semblait enfin être arrivé.

A quelques minutes près, ce type trouvait sa fiancée en bien compromettante situation…

« Tu n'as pas bu ton verre. » constata Edward d'une voix amusée.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur lui. Il était impeccable. Pas une tâche, pas un accroc sur sa chemise hors de prix. Et ses cheveux, plus ébouriffés qu'à son entrée, lui donnaient juste l'air encore plus sexy qu'avant.

Il avait raison. J'avais besoin d'un verre.

Je vidai donc mon bloody mary d'une traite et reposai le verre vide avec fracas sur la table.

Edward me dévisageait en souriant. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Ce à quoi je venais d'assister était simplement trop dérangeant et pas seulement parce que je venais de voir un vampire s'abreuver au cou d'une jeune femme innocente mais parce que ça avait éveillé en moi des sensations que je ne pouvais consciemment pas accepter.

Et cette musique toujours aussi envoutante noyait toutes ces questions dans une atmosphère trouble qui ne m'aidait pas du tout.

« Viens danser avec moi. »

Quoi ?

Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

Il s'était levé et me tendais la main. Son visage exprimait un air sérieux me signifiant que je ne pouvais pas refuser. De toute façon, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même deux secondes, je n'avais pas envie de refuser.

Je saisis sa main.

Elle était tiède. Plus froide que la mienne mais plus chaude que lors de nos contacts précédents.

Etait-ce le sang de la femme ou la chaleur de son corps qui en avait ainsi changé la température ?

Il m'attira avec lui au beau milieu de la piste et je me laissai faire, envoutée, quand il posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches pour m'attirer à lui.

« Approche… » me murmura-t-il.

Et j'obéis encore une fois, passant mes bras sur ses épaules et, quand il resserra sa prise sur mes reins, une main effleurant la peau découverte de mon dos, je me laissai aller à suivre le rythme qu'il m'imposa, les yeux perdus dans les siens.

J'observai leur couleur s'assombrir sous l'effet du sang humain qu'il venait de boire mais tout mon corps n'était capable que de répondre au sien. J'étais totalement à sa merci, prisonnière de ses bras d'acier. J'aurais pu chercher à m'enfuir mille fois depuis le début de cette soirée. J'aurais pu me débattre et hurler maintenant que nous étions si près d'êtres humains qui auraient pu me venir en aide. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider à le faire…

« Est-ce que tu comprends mieux maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage.

Je fis non de la tête. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant une nouvelle fois à lire en moi.

« Tu es extrêmement frustrante, tu sais ? »

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Qu'il était déçu parce qu'il pensait que je n'avais pas compris comment il s'y prenait pour chasser parmi les humains ?

J'avais très bien compris pourtant. Je comprenais parce que je ressentais parfaitement le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, la fascination et le désir qu'il éveillait dans chaque partie de mon corps et de mon esprit.

C'était ça que je ne comprenais pas.

Mais il était hors de question que je le lui avoue.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi, elle ? » demandai-je finalement.

Il plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, comme s'il se demandait où je voulais en venir.

« Pour que tu vois ce dont je suis capable. » répondit-il finalement. « Elle n'est ni paumée ni seule…

- Pourtant elle t'a suivi. » terminai-je pour lui.

« Pourtant elle m'a suivi. » répéta-t-il. « Et elle était prête à me suivre encore Si j'avais voulu la tuer, cela m'aurait été facile

C'était donc de cela qu'ils avaient parlé avant qu'il ne la délaisse complètement.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé de moi ? »

Il esquissa un sourire qui me donna de nouvelles palpitations.

« Parce qu'elle me proposait que je la suive chez elle. Je lui ai donc fait comprendre que je n'étais pas seul non plus.

- Mais elle m'a souri. » insistai-je sans comprendre.

Son sourire s'étira.

« Parce qu'elle voulait te proposer de te joindre à nous. »

Je restai figée un instant, choquée.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. » murmura-t-il sans cesser de sourire alors qu'une nouvelle lueur animale s'allumait dans son regard.

Mon dieu.

Je tentai de prendre un air choqué pour cacher mon trouble.

« Dans tes rêves Edward Cullen ! » crachai-je avec le plus de mépris dont j'étais capable.

Il éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux.

« Ne fais donc pas ainsi ta mijaurée, Bella. » se moqua-t-il. « Tu as apprécié ce que tu as vu.

- Quoi ? Non ! »

Il pinça les lèvres et me vrilla d'un nouveau regard perçant.

« Ce n'est pourtant plus du tout l'odeur de la peur que je sens sur toi, Bella… »

Il se pencha vers moi en disant ses mots et effleura mon cou avec son nez en un contact qui me coupa le souffle. Que sentait-il avec ses sens hyper développés de tueur irrésistible ? Ma confusion ? Ma… Mon excitation ?

Seigneur !

Tuez-moi maintenant !

Sa main remonta sur la peau nue de mon dos pour saisir ma nuque juste sous mes cheveux et il obligea ma tête à se pencher en arrière. Je ne pus rien faire pour l'empêcher quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma gorge et remontèrent jusqu'à mon menton.

« Non… ce n'est définitivement plus de la peur… »

Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine serrée contre son torse de pierre. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici… Il fallait que…

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes » parvins-je à haleter péniblement.

Il mit un temps infini à se redresser, me tenant toujours fermement contre son corps, semblant savourer chaque contact et chacune de mes inspiration rapides et saccadées. Puis il me relâcha doucement et je me ruai vers les toilettes comme si je prenais la fuite.

Je tirai le verrou derrière moi et, ainsi enfermée, loin de lui et de sa présence enivrante, je me regardai dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo.

J'étais toujours pâle mais mes joues étaient roses et mes yeux fiévreux. La chair de poule courrait sur mes bras et je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, bon dieu ?

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas ressentir ce que je ressentais maintenant, cette attirance malsaine et insupportable. Mon corps était tendu à l'extrême dans une envie perpétuelle que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'assouvir.

Il n'était pas humain !

Je devais m'accrocher à cette phrase, me la répéter comme un mantra pour arracher de ma tête tout ce que j'avais vu ce soir.

Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Maintenant. Retrouver ma vie et oublier tout ça.

Mais il ne me laisserait pas faire, je le savais.

Alors je voulais m'enfermer dans ma cellule et ne plus jamais en sortir. Ne plus jamais le voir. Ma raison n'y survivrait pas.

Je sortis des toilettes et retrouvai Edward à notre table.

Sous son regard calme, je vidai le deuxième cocktail en restant debout puis reposai brutalement le verre sur la table.

« Je veux rentrer. »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais se leva pour accéder à ma demande.

« Les désirs de mademoiselle sont des ordres. » me souffla-t-il de sa voix enjôleuse qui réveilla de nouveaux frissons dans tout mon corps.

Qu'il se taise !

Nous récupérâmes nos vêtements au vestiaire puis marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à Volterra se fit sans un mot. J'étais crispée, tendue au possible dans l'effort que je faisais pour ne penser à rien, et surtout pas à sa présence si près de moi.

Il ne fit pas un geste vers moi, ne prononça pas une parole, comme s'il respectait la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée pour me protéger de lui. C'était bizarre.

Mais je ne voulais pas penser à cela non plus.

Arrivés à la forteresse, il me raccompagna dans ma chambre dans laquelle j'entrai sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Bella… » dit-il doucement avant de sortir.

Sans tirer le verrou.

Je me tournai brusquement vers la porte.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas enfermée ?

Je pouvais sortir…

Je pouvais partir…

Ils me rattraperaient surement mais je pouvais essayer.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Croyait-il vraiment que ce qu'il m'avait montré ce soir me donnerait envie de rester au point d'annihiler mes espoirs de liberté ?

C'était complètement dingue !

Pourtant…

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre entre le lit et la porte. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Je sentais encore ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je revoyais le visage de cette femme et ses sursauts de plaisir. Je revécus mon envie et ma jalousie. Oui ma jalousie.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Je n'avais pas toutes les données.

Il me manquait quelque chose.

Et, avant que je ne m'en rendre compte, j'avais ouvert ma porte et laissé mes pas me conduire à travers les couloirs sur ce chemin que j'avais déjà emprunté plusieurs fois.

Il ouvrit sa porte avant même que je ne m'arrête devant.

Il m'avait entendu arriver. Evidemment.

Sa chemise était un peu plus déboutonnée et ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés, comme s'il venait de passer de longues minutes comme moi à se triturer les méninges. Il me regarda entrer d'un œil prudent.

« Tu m'as demandé si je comprenais maintenant » commençai-je en marchant de long en large car, si je m'arrêtais pour réfléchir, je n'irais pas au bout de ce que j'étais venue faire. « Mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas comprendre Edward. Ma raison m'empêche d'accepter ce que j'ai vu ce soir parce que c'est mal. Pourtant je jure que je vais devenir folle si je ne parviens pas à rendre toutes mes pensées plus claires… et je n'y arrive pas parce qu'il me manque quelque chose… »

Je m'arrêtai enfin de bouger pour lui faire face. Il se tenait toujours immobile, attendant sans me quitter des yeux que j'aille jusqu'au bout de mon raisonnement tordu.

« Il y a une chose que je ne connais pas et que je dois explorer si tu veux que je comprenne vraiment. »

Je marquai une pause pour me donner du courage.

« Toi. »

Il plissa les yeux et un pli soucieux barra son front parfait.

« Moi ? »

J'inspirai profondément une dernière fois, tremblant de tous mes membres.

« Oui toi. Et ce que tu leur fais pour qu'elles te cèdent. Montre-moi... »

* * *

_ps: je me ronge les ongles dans l'angoisse là... Alors à vos claviers s'il vous plait pour une petite (ou longue) review!_

_Confiez-moi tout: vos déceptions et ce que vous avez préféré. Si vous ne l'avez jamais fait avant, c'est le moment!_

_Et bien sûr, ce que vous espérez pour la suite. Vous savez que j'aime beaucoup tenir compte de vos souhaits!_

_Biz_

_Lily_


End file.
